


Infinity

by ygstan_ahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always believed the line from your favorite book that some infinities are larger or smaller than other infinities.  You always wonder if you even have an infinity that you get to spend with someone or you will be forever alone?</p><p>With all the sufferings that you have experienced from different people in your past, you are not sure if you can trust anyone anymore.  Loving someone is something that you are too afraid to do, because most people that you gave your heart to just keep on breaking it, leaving you destroyed and longing.</p><p>However, you are not sure if you are able to resist loving someone once again, but the main question is, is it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE (IN YOUNGJAE'S TONE) this is my very first fic to be published here in AO3, though it is up on my Tumblr and AFF accounts for a while LMAO.
> 
> I have been writing for years but I just started publishing my work through Tumblr and AFF about Dec 2015; though I just discovered AO3 recently and decided to give it a shot!
> 
> This is a series that I am currently working on that involves Mark Tuan of GOT7 as the main character and the reader as the female lead. Other GOT7 members and surprise characters will appear on the story eventually.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!

You coughed when the thick smoke from the constrained space hit your nose - the sinful smoke entering your lungs, causing you to let out a breath. You are never used to this kind of environment and never you will be used to it, however, with all the things that are going on in your life, you decided to go to the bar and have some sort of relief to the pain that you are feeling right now.

As you made your way in the depths of the bar, the music gets louder and louder and more people came across your way, dancing, laughing, and drinking their asses out. This is a typical set up in this kind of bar, and you are aware of that, but you cannot help but feel awkward and annoyed at some point. You know that you have thought about this a lot of times before going here alone and you have been battling with yourself until the last minute. You were never the rowdy person and as much as possible you wanted a peaceful life. It's not that you don't have fun, but this kind of fun is not what you like.

You still didn't know as to why you have decided to be in this place. Maybe, based on what you hear from your colleagues or your friends that if you go there, you will forget about your problems and you can be free. You can just drink, dance, or shout like no one is watching. However, you felt really intimated with the number of people that are there and you feel like you cannot breathe so you ended up sitting on one of the stools on the bar and told the bartender to give you a glass or margarita. The drink came and you just sat there, staring at nowhere in particular while you down your drink.

You consciousness seemed to get back to you full force when the song changed to one of your favorite ballad songs. It was an abrupt change and everyone was like booing the DJ playfully, but only a few people left the dance floor as they grabbed partners and danced to the slow songs sensually. It can never be more awkward when some couples started kissing passionately and you refuse to look at them since memories of the past are slowly painting pictures in your brain. You down the last of your drink and told the bartender to give you another one. Once he hands you your drink, you swiveled your chair 180 degrees and your eyes landed on someone on the dance floor.

You were frozen on the spot with your drink when you watch the beautiful man walks past the people. He seemed to have outshined the others even though it is dark inside. He has this striking blond hair, tall nose, and pearly whites that will surely capture every one's attention, especially you. You are positive that you haven't seen anyone in your life that is as pretty as him, so far, so you drink in the pleasure of staring at him from afar. Several girls are approaching him and basically touching him everywhere, but he seems uncomfortable so he just pushed past them immediately, leaving the girls dumbfounded, which made you happy.

You started to wonder as to why this guy is here and why is he not dancing with anyone. Moreover, you are wondering if there is a chance that he can notice you. You shook your head in disbelief. There is no way that this pretty man will even dare to look at your pretty average self so you just gulped you drink, turn your seat towards the bar, and settled your empty glass on the table before calling the bartender for another one. When the bartender handed you your third drink, you bit your lip and you fight the urge to pivot your chair towards the dance floor's direction, hoping to see the man again. After a few seconds, you decided to give in and you turn around only to be welcomed by the pretty boy's grin in front of you. 

"Hi!" He smiled with his deep, velvety voice that made your eyes widened and your knees to tremble. You were rendered speechless and the grip on your drink becomes tighter as you fight the desire to scream out loud. His smile grew wider as he relished in the sight of your flushed face and big, round eyes that seemed to glow against the dim lights of the bar. Without you knowing, this man has been staring at you almost the entire time at the other side of the bar, checking how awkwardly cute you are by yourself as you sip your drink and how you avoided the view of the couple making out on the dance floor. He finds you amusing and cute so he decided to make his way towards you and formally introduce himself. He felt lucky though because he saw how you look at him when he approaches you, though you may be oblivious to the fact that he is about to go to you, seeing how shocked you are with his appearance.

"Uhm, I am sorry if I scared you or made you feel awkward, Miss. I-I just wanted to say hi..." He scratched the back of his neck and turn to his side, feeling shy all of sudden because of your reaction. You finally removed your gaze from him and putting your drink on top of the table before fixing your clothes and your face awkwardly.

"I-It's OK. No need to apologize. I, I just got surprised." You smiled nervously, your fingers playing with each other as you try your best to act cool and not to fall immensely for his smile and his whole being.

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing here all alone?" The man sit next to you, while leaning his body closer to you, which didn't really help much. Because of the proximity, you get to smell the faint scent of his musk perfume, making you blush a bit more.

"Are you talking about me?" You glanced at him before pointing at yourself.

He let out a chuckle and it sounded like great music to your ears. He has the nicest set of teeth and you almost melted when he bit his bottom lip while staring at you cutely.

"Yes, I am talking about you; there is no one else here, pretty." He winked at you playfully and you bit the insides of your mouth as you felt the butterflies dance on the pit of your stomach.

"Ah- ye-yeah, I am here all alone, you know, just trying to have fun..." You smiled at him before brushing your hair to the side, the act that you normally do whenever you are nervous. The man just stared at you and he cannot remember the last time that he was completely enticed by a woman in just a short period of time. Also, he cannot erase that fact that you look really gorgeous with your long, black hair and short dress that gave a him a good look at your luscious legs down to your sexy thighs.

"Are you having fun so far?" He asked after he told the bartender to get him a beer. You looked at him and he raised his eyebrow at you. He really is pretty even if he is just clad in a loose flannel shirt and ripped jeans with sneaks. 

"Y-yeah... I guess." You grabbed your drink and took a sip. You can feel your face heat up maybe because you have been drink and mostly because of the guy's presence. You didn't want him to go though, you wanted to stay where he's at right now, but you just cannot seem to figure out how you can continue the conversation with him.

"My name is Mark, by the way. What about you?" He grabbed his drink and extends his other hand at you. You looked at it before looking at his eyes. You smiled and shyly introduced yourself before shaking his hands. His hands are so soft and you can feel him pressing his fingers lightly on it, which sends light sparks against your skin. Mark just held your hand for a few more seconds before letting it go, savoring the feeling of your hands against his.

"It's nice meeting you, ________." He drinks his beer before flashing another wide smile at you.

"It is nice meeting you too, Mark." You murmured before looking away, too shy to even look at him. Mark sensed that you are still shy because of his presence so he is planning on talking to you first, until you are comfortable.

"You do not usually go to clubs like this, do you?" He beamed at you and you slowly nodded your head.

"Yeah.." You answered, not able to say anything else.

"Hmmm... What made you decide to visit a place like this?" He leaned closer and you are still shy but not as much as earlier. You managed to look at him and you let out a sigh.

"Oh well... I was actually experiencing a lot of problems right now... and I am thinking of having fun tonight... All of my friends are busy since it is a weekday, so they cannot accompany me." You started and Mark just looked at you while you talk.

"I wanted to have fun tonight but I do not really know how to start since I'm not used to this place... and I am all alone..." You pouted as you sip your drink. Mark just smiled and finished the rest of his drink before putting it on the table.

"I see, that makes sense. You are not alone now though, you have me." He leaned towards you and you looked at him and his eyes are beaming. He is even more beautiful up close.

"How about you? Why are you all alone in this place?" You returned the question to him and he chuckled.

"Well... same reason as you, partly. My friends are all at work and I am the only one who's free. I like to drink and have fun too. I am planning on doing it alone though but since I saw you, it might be better if I can get to know a new friend." You smiled at him and you felt a bit more comfortable as time goes by. The two of you just talked about random stuff, sometimes would occasionally talk about the people on the dance floor. Eventually, you two are already laughing at each other's jokes.

"Would you like to dance?" He blurted out all of a sudden and you just looked at him, contemplating if you will say yes or no.

"I-I don't dance, actually." You shook your head and Mark stood up from his seat and grabbed your hand, making you jump off of the stool.

"I will take care of you, okay? Come on, this is fun!" He invited you and you gave in easily. You two went to the dance floor and he began guiding you to dance with him. You did know how to dance though; you are just shy because you haven't really danced in clubs before. Mark is actually a great dancer and now you two are dancing in rhythm with the music.

"You told me you don't dance." He whispered against your ear when you turn your back against him, swaying your hips.

"I lied." You whispered against his ear and it did something different to Mark's self-control. Not long after, your dance became a bit sensual and your hands are now on top of Mark's shoulders and his are settled on your waist. He pulled you closer to him and you wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head against his broad chest when the music turned slow.

"You are great." He lowered his face so that he can whisper to your ear.

"You are not too bad either." You giggled against his chest and you looked up to him. His hand went to the small of your back and pushed you even closer to him as he removes the strands of hair that blocks your face. He caressed your cheek with his thumb and your insides twirled madly. It feels so comforting being this close to him, which made you wonder because you just met the guy about an hour ago. Also, you wanted him to do something else aside from just hugging you too close to him. Mark wanted to take his time on you but with you dancing so close to him with your stunning body and with you smelling so damn good; he cannot help himself any longer.

"You are so beautiful, ________." You stared at his face and Mark slowly inches forward. With all the sensual dancing that you two did earlier, it already made him want you more than anything else. You wanted him to move lower and just kiss you so you began tip toeing so that you can reach his lips faster. Just when your lips are about to touch his, a drunken man's body fell against Mark's causing him to move to the side and almost fell, good thing you were holding him tight.

"Are you okay?" You asked him and he just looked at the guy in frustration, who just apologized and walked away. Mark let out a breath and looked at you.

"I'm okay. How about you? Are you hurt?" He asked you with worry and frustration masked on his face.

"I am fine, Mark. Don't worry." You assured him and you removed your arms from his neck but he didn't release his grip on you and you held his wrists to remove it from your waist.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" He grips your waist tighter and you let out a chuckle.

"I-I need to go to the washroom, Mark." You giggled as he begins to tickle your sides as he brushes his nose against your neck, inhaling your addicting scent.

"Make it quick..." He said as he let go of you as you made your way towards the female restroom. You looked back to him and he made his way back to the bar, looking at you. You went inside the public female restroom to retouch and to pee. After a few minutes you went out of the restroom only to be pulled somewhere in the dark corner. You began to panic because it is too dark in the area and no one is around. You are about to scream only when a familiar voice hits your ear.

"Sshh, it's me, Princess." Mark's hot breath against your ear made you shiver, as his hands began running up and down your torso and his mouth is pressed against the skin at the back of your ear.

"You scared me!" You pouted and you can hear him laugh against the skin of your neck.

"I am sorry... but I just cannot help myself any further baby." His mouth found your collarbone and began sucking on it lightly while his arms are circled around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

"M-Mark..." You moaned when he moves his lips from your collarbone to the base of your throat, sucking on it before trailing more kisses up to your chin until he brushes his lips over yours oh so gently.

"I want you, _______, but I will not force anything on you. If you want me to stop, let me know now." His voice drops an octave and you can feel his hand against the small of your back and the other one on your thigh just below your short dress, drawing mindless patterns that made your head fuzzy. His eyes are dark and he is staring right through your soul, causing you to swallow the lump in your throat.

"I want you too, Mark. P-please." You sounded way needier than you expected and Mark didn't waste any more time as he takes your mouth on his, kissing you passionately. You returned the kiss with the same intensity that he is giving you as your arms retreated around his neck. He nibbled on your lower lip, taking it between his teeth before kissing you again, getting addicted to the taste of your mouth so he darts his tongue inside; exploring each and every part of your wet cavern. Your hand shoot up to his blonde locks, tugging on it as you feel his hard on brushing against your thigh. 

"Mark!" You pulled away from him when his hand found your drenched panties.

"You are so wet for me beautiful." He murmured against your mouth before brushing his fingers up and down your clothed slit before kissing you again. He pushed your panties on the side and you shivered when the pad of his fingers found your sensitive nub, circling it with ease because of your growing arousal.

"F-fuck." You bit his lower lip when he inserted a finger inside your wet hole, making Mark groan.

"You feel so warm and so good baby..." He whispered against your ear before he pumps his finger in and out of you while his thumb circles your clit. Your hand that is settled on his shoulder began travelling down his clothed chest and torso, until you reach his hard on. You began palming him against the restraints of his tight jeans, feeling him grow harder and harder against your hand.

"Take it out, baby." He whispered against your ear as he inserted another finger, making you yelp and whine as you tried your best to unzip his jeans. You pushed your hand inside his boxers and took hold of his member and you began pumping him in sync with his fingers thrusting in and out of you.

"M-Mark, please." You begged as you felt his fingers going deeper when you began bouncing on it.

"Please, what, baby girl?" He kisses your neck, burying his face there as he groans with pleasure when he started to thrust against your hand.

"I-I need you, right now." You begged and Mark smirked. He pulled his fingers out of you before putting it inside his mouth, tasting you.

"You taste so sweet." He winked at you before he removes your hand from his cock before lifting one of your legs, hooking it around his hips. He reached for the condom inside his pocket before covering his cock with the latex sheath.

"Are you ready for me?" He kisses you again while he brushes the tip of his erect cock against your clit, making you buck your hips against him to get more of him.

"Y-yes, please, oh my God Mark, fuck!" You cannot help the sinful moan that just escaped your mouth when Mark inserted his throbbing dick inside your sopping sex, filling you to the hilt. He kept still for a few seconds while he peppers your face with kisses, letting you adjust to his size.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" He looks at you in the eye and you can barely breathe. It has been a while since you've done this act so it felt like it was your first time, so that pain was a bit unbearable.

"Did I hurt you? I-I am sorry." He murmurs against your jaw and your neck, hoping to make you feel a bit better because of his intrusion.

"I-I am OK, Mark. It has been a while, but, I am okay. M-move, please." You placed a kiss on his swollen lips before bucking your hips, he smiles at you before he pulls out slowly, only to slam back in with a bit more force, concern filling his eyes. You got used to the intrusion almost immediately but Mark is still thrusting in to you slowly, making sure that he is not hurting you. You can tell that he is holding back because of how tight he is gripping your hips. When he snapped his hips in to you again, you clenched around his girth and he made a sound of pleasure on the back of his throat, which made your knees wobble.

"Fuck baby if you keep doing that, fuck!" He groaned again when you clenched tighter, hoping for him to get the message for him to just fuck you senseless.

"Do not hold back, Mark, fuck me." You whispered against his ear.

"I-I don't want to hurt you, baby." He snapped his hips again, this time with more force that made you arch your back.

"You won't hurt me, Mark, please, just fuck me hard and senseless please!!" You dig your fingers against his flesh and Mark groaned against your neck, before he thrusted in to you at a brisk pace. He lifted you up, making you wrap both of your legs around his waist as he drops you to his cock, delving in deeper and harder within you.

"O-Oh my god Mark." He continued fucking you hard as you wish, making your eyes loll at the back of your head. His pace didn't slow down and it becomes harder and faster by the minute, making you see stars. 

"You feel so damn good baby... so fucking good." His hips became more sinful as you felt his cock twitch inside you, indicating that he is close. You clenched around his girth as you are about to reach your own high as well.

"I'm gonna cum, Mark, please don't stop..." You breathed heavily and Mark's thumb found your clit and began circling it to heighten your pleasure. Euphoria washed over your entire being and you moan his name out loud. He continued thrusting in to you, deliver short but hard thrust until his cum splayed all over the latex sheath. The snaps of his hips became slower, riding out both of your highs.

Your forehead rests against his shoulder and you cannot feel your legs as they become wobbly against his waist, good thing he is holding on to it tight and he kept you still.

"That was amazing..." He chuckled against your skin before settling you down on the floor after pulling out of you, removing the condom from his spent member before disposing it on the trash bin. You’re leaned against the wall for support as your body grew weak. You had your eyes closed and your mind started to race and unwanted, angry thoughts started running through your head.

_“Why did you do this? Is having sex with a stranger a way for you to forget your problems? You are still used, ______. You have been used again, now, by a stranger that you only knew for about 2 hours. YOU ARE USED, _________, USED FOR THEIR OWN GOOD… EVERYONE IS LIKE THAT. THEY ARE JUST GOING TO LEAVE YOU AFTER THIS AND YOU WILL ALONE AGAIN. COLD, NEEDING, WANTING, BUT NO ONE WILL BE THERE FOR YOU. YOU ARE A MESS BEFORE BUT NOW WE CAN INCLUDE YOU BEING A WHORE…”_

You grabbed your head and you screamed as these thoughts keep running in to your head and tears started to flow from your eyes uncontrollably. Mark looked at you as soon as he heard your scream, overwhelming the loud bass of the music from the bar. He immediately went to you and grabbed your shoulders.

“______, are you okay? What is wrong?” You pushed him away and you cried harder before running as fast as you can, way past the drunk people on the dance floor to the waiters and waitresses serving food and drinks to people. You can hear Mark’s faint voice as he called out to you, but you didn’t care. You wanted to get out the place as soon as possible; you need to get out before you even break down.

You reached the exit of the bar and you stopped to remove your heels, before you ran again, where? You are not sure, you just followed where your feet takes you, and you won’t stop until you are tired… or until you are dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the voices in your head for the first time in a long time, you ran away again, not sure where to go and where you’ll end up to.

_You heard the door open and close with a loud bang and your head shoot up; knowing too well who just went inside your home. You removed your arm from your younger brother’s head before patting his head and placing a kiss on his forehead before helping yourself out of the bed. You need to get down before he shouts your name because not only it will wake Bambam up – it will also turn into something more terrible._

_Your heavy breathing filled the space as you pace down the stairs and into the kitchen when you see your father’s drunken state sitting on one of the chairs with heavy lidded eyes. You quickly took out a bottle of water from the fridge before removing the cap and placing it in front of him. You also removed the covers of the food that you prepared that night and put it inside the microwave oven, heating it up at the temperature that he wants. Your father let out a groan, which made you jump a bit beside the oven, your hands clasped against each other._

_“Where is Bambam?” He asked out of the blue. He never asks for your baby brother before, it has always been you that he wanted to see whenever he is drunk, which is the case all the time, so you didn’t know how to answer his question._

_“D-dad, he-he is sleepin-“_

_“Wake him up, I wanted to see him.” He shouted before taking the water bottle from the table and gulping the icy cold drink down his alcohol-poisoned throat. You do not want your brother seeing your father like this because he is still too young, though you are not old yourself either._

_“D-Dad, he is already sleeping, maybe you can see him tomorrow morning once you wak-“You were cut off again when the empty bottle landed at your face – hitting your lips in the process. You can feel that a part of your lips got scratched and blood started to come out of it so quickly grabbed a tissue from the table, placing it on top of your lips._

_“I WANTED TO SEE BAMBAM, isn’t that clear to you, stupid girl? I do not care if he is sleeping, wake him the fuck up!” He widened his eyes at you and your tears started to water. He has always been violent when he was drunk – that was the main reason why your Mom went away and left you and Bambam with him, which doesn’t make sense to you. Though she told you that she will be back – which you are still holding on to for more than 3 months now. You are afraid of what your father will do to you at this point, but you cannot risk your brother’s safety in his hands. You are more determined to not let him touch Bambam in any way possible, so you stood up straight and shook your head at your flaring father._

_“No, Dad. You cannot see Bambam.” He let out a breath before standing from his seat and approaching you angrily and you already know what will happen next. You felt that you have lost your hearing for a few seconds before your cheek hit the corner of the table and your entire body fell on the floor, pain coursing from your face down to the tips of your toes. This has been the most painful slap that you have received from him so far, and you felt like you cannot move._

_“You deserve that for being hard-headed.” He started walking groggily towards the stairs which is just about a few meters away from you. With all your remaining strength, you wrapped your arms around your father’s thighs, making him stop walking._

_“D-Dad, please do not hurt Bambam. Just hurt me, please spare him some mercy he is just a baby. Please Dad!” However, you know better that he will not listen to you so he kicked you off of him and you were back on the floor and you didn’t feel like you have the strength to even stand up._

_“Daddy?” You heard the familiar, small voice of Bambam and your eyes shut open. He might’ve woken up because of you and your dad’s screams that is why he decided to go down._

_“Bambam! My little boy!” Your father took Bambam in his arms before carrying him. Bambam started to push him away and to cry._

_“I don’t like you! I want Mommy! I want _______, get away from me!” He didn’t stop crying and your father shouted at his face to shut up and Bambam looked so scared and his lips are trembling hard. You managed to stand up from the floor and held on to the chairs for support as you approach your father. You father was about to drop your brother down on the floor when the door of your house suddenly open._

_“M-Mom?” You called out to her and she looked at you with teary eyes and your father was just staring at her – completely speechless. Your mother didn’t say anything; she just grabbed your crying brother’s form on the floor before pacing out the door, until your father grabbed her arms._

_“Where have you been? I have been waiting for you to come back… are you leaving again, honey?” Your father grips your mother’s arms tight, not wanting to let go._

_“I am not coming back for you, and yes I am leaving again, but I will take Bambam with me.” She wiggled out of his hold and you walked your way towards them, eager to get out of hell with your Mom along with Bambam._

_“You are not leaving… you are my wife and they are also my children, I promise I will change, just come back…” Your dad didn’t stop begging and he seemed to be a different person. He wasn’t mad but he was crying and begging for your Mom to stay. Your mom managed to let go of your Dad’s arms and she ran towards the door and your dad didn’t move, he just knelt on the floor crying. You didn’t know if you have the strength to follow your Mom but you have to. You gathered yourself and ran towards the door and your Mom is just walking fast, carrying your brother in her arms._

_“MOM!!!” You shouted with all your might and she looked back at you, crying. You smiled at her and you are only a few steps away when a car stopped in front of her, and a man went out from the driver’s seat, gesturing for your Mom and Bambam to come in. You didn’t know who the man is but he obviously knows your Mom. You walked faster, hoping that they would wait for you and bring you along with them, but your mother take one last look at you before whispering a ‘sorry’ with tears flowing from her eyes before she went inside the car and it drove fast past you, leaving you helpless, broken, with a heart filled with anger, pain, and sorrow – which is much more painful than the physical pain that you suffered from the hands of your father._

~~~~

Mark do not have any idea as to why you started crying, screaming, and running out of the bar all of a sudden after the great sex that you two had shared. Is it because you were hurt? Or because you thought it was ridiculous to have sex with a stranger? These and a whole lot of other questions keep running in his head while he runs to follow you out of the bar. 

You ran too fast, to his disappointment, that even though he exercises and runs every day he cannot seem to catch up with you. As the two of you went farther and farther from where you came from, he saw you starting to slow down and he stopped for bit, trying to catch his breath. When he was about to follow you again, he saw you drop your heels to the floor before dropping on your knees. He came closer but kept a safe distance and he can hear you sobbing loudly with hands on your face. He didn’t know what to do so he just stood there, watching you as you try to let out your frustrations, with what, he doesn’t know. 

He shouldn’t have followed you here since you two didn’t really know each other but even before you had sex near the restroom of the bar, he felt some kind of connection with you and he feels oddly comfortable with you and your presence, it seems like he had known you even before he meets you. He has not experienced this with any one before, actually it has been years since he last had sex with a random stranger, especially in a place like bars.. He was snapped out of his thoughts when you stood up. After a few steps, you tripped and you are about to fall on the floor and Mark sensed it. Even before your body hit the ground, he was able to prevent you from hitting the solid ground by pulling your waist while he jumps at your direction, making him fall on the floor on his back and you landing on top him, unconscious.

~~~

You woke up, feeling like your head is about to break because of how painful it is. You opened your eyes slowly and realized that you are already lying on a bed inside an unfamiliar room. You tried to remember what happened last night and everything dawned on you. It happened again. It has been a while since you had an anxiety attack, since it has been two years since the last heartbreaking incident happened. Now, you are wondering as to how and why you end up in this room, because you just remembered collapsing on the ground after you’ve run so much from the bar.

You suddenly felt movements on the other side of the bed and your eyes directed to the person next to you. You were unable to see him clearly because he has his face buried against the pillows, but you can clearly see the striking blond locks on his head.

“Mark?” You muttered, not knowing how loud or how soft you said his name, but you figured out almost immediately when Mark moved and lifted his head, his eyes puffy and his hair a mess. He smiled his wonderful morning smile once he saw your face.

“Good morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?” He said in his bedroom voice and you cannot help but bite your lip on how sexy he looks and sounds in the morning. However, you need to discard the sudden heat on your cheeks because you need to find out as to why you ended up being with him.

“I-I feel a bit better, thank you. I am assuming that this is your room, how did I get here?” You sat up on the bed, while you remove the blanket from your clothed form. Mark let out a yawn and stretched his arms before lifting himself off of the bed before dropping half of his body on your lap, which shocked you.

“Why do you look so beautiful in the morning, _______?” He wrapped his arms around your torso and looked at you with his cute, puffy eyes and you cannot help but blush.

“I am not beautiful in the morning, in fact I feel so dirty because I wasn’t able to shower last night. You are beautiful this morning, Mark.” You removed the strands of hair that blocks Mark’s face and he took it in his, intertwining your hands together.

“I followed you last night when you run out of the bar. I got so worried because you just left after the amazing experience that we have shared.” He kisses your hand and you bit your lip to hide your giddiness with what he’s currently doing and what he had done for you.

“You ran extremely fast, I should say, are you an athlete or something?” He giggled and you let out a small laugh.

“I-I didn’t know that you were following me. So, what exactly happened to me? Did I pass out in the middle of the road? Because I just remembered kneeling in the middle of the road trying to catch my breath.” You explained and Mark nodded.

“Yes. But your body didn’t hit the floor because I was able to catch you.” He looked at you in the eyes and you get lost in it. He didn’t say anything after that, but the look in his eyes is questioning and you know that he is waiting for you to at least say something about what happened that night. However, you do not think you are ready to let him know about that yet. He is technically a stranger, a very hot stranger if you may add. Though you felt extremely comfortable with him and he obviously is feeling the same, your current situation is not something that you disclose right away, unless you trust the person 100%.

“I-ahm-Mark? You think I can use your bathroom? I really feel stinky right now. I’ll just take a shower before leaving…” You said and he smiled at you, nodding his head. He gets off of you and lies next to you on the bed. When you are about to stand up, you heard his bedroom voice again.

“Do you need some help showering, baby?” He winked at you and you just laughed at him before grabbing the pillow and throwing it at him.

“I can handle myself, thank you. Aish you’re such a pervert.” You whined as you walk towards the bathroom and Mark chuckled against the pillow that you threw at him.

~~

You turned the heater on and fill the tub with warm water after putting some shower gel on it. When you are sure that the temperature is just right, you turned off the faucet. You started undressing and you tied your hair in a bun before stepping in to the warm water. You moaned silently when you dipped your whole body on the tub, your tensed and tired muscles relaxing. You just laid there for a few minutes before you stood up and grabbed the shower gel from the shower rack. After picking up the shower gel from the rack, you tried to retreat from your previous position earlier but your body collided with another one – which made you scream.

“H-hey, it’s me.” Mark’s equally naked form is now sitting on the huge tub behind you. You automatically crossed your arms on your chest before shooting Mark a death glare. How did he even get in here without you noticing?

“My gosh Mark, why do you always scare me? And what are you doing here? I am taking a bath, you know?” You stared at him and he is biting his lip. Your eyes scanned lower and you stared at his toned body that is clearly visible even under water. You shook your head and turn your back against him.

“You might need some help in showering, baby. That’s why I came here.” You can feel the heat of his body nearing you along with his hot breath touching your nape, making you shiver under the warm water. You soon felt his arms wrap around you to grab the shower gel from your hand. His lips found your neck and he sucks on your wet skin, making you moan slightly.

“Stand up, baby, and I’ll take care of you.” His warm breath on your nape made you surrender yourself to him completely. You grabbed the sides of the tub and stood up slowly and his arm wrapped around your waist, helping you. He grabbed the sponge from rack and poured a generous amount of gel on the sponge before lathering it on your neck, your bare back before going up to your shoulders and to your arms. The sponge then glided on your chest, down to your breasts. He massaged the sponge on your left breast before moving on to right as you felt his other hands on your left breast. Your head fell back against his shoulder and your bare back touched his chest when he gropes both of your breasts, the other one using his bare hands and the other using the sponge, making small moans escape your dry mouth. 

“Does that feel good, ______?” He bites your earlobe and you nodded, not able to speak because of the pleasure. He continued lathering up your torso down to the apex between your thighs.

“Shit, Mark.” You moaned out loud when he began massaging you using the sponge, making small circles against your clit before moving it up and down, making your eyes loll at the back of your head. You gripped his arm that is wrapped around your waist as he rubs you faster and harder – making your legs squirm. To your disappointment, he withdrew the sponge from your wetness and lathers it down your thighs, making you whine because of the loss of contact.

He chuckled against your ear before turning on the shower, grabbing it from the wall and began removing the soap from your body. His rough hand against your soft skin feels exquisite, relaxing your numb senses even more. Once he is sure that your body is clear with soap and foam, he turned off the shower and drained the water from the tub. He turned you around and he wraps his arms around your waist pulling you close to his body before pecking your lip.

“How are you feeling now, babe?” He kisses you again as his hands make its way to your ass, squeezing it, making you squeal against the kiss.

“I am feeling better now, thanks to you. However, I guess we have one more problem.” You pouted and he brushes his nose against you before asking you what was it. You smirked at him and you glide your hand against his chest feeling his toned chest and abs while your eyes are not leaving his. You soon felt his hard on against your hand as you grip it hard, making Mark’s face contort with pleasure.

“Did you enjoy washing me?” You giggled against his neck as you began pumping him tightly but slowly, enjoying the sounds of his groans vibrating against his chest.

“Who wouldn’t?” He giggled and groaned again when you started pumping him at a steady pace, making him grip your butt tighter as you suck his neck. All of a sudden, you sank to your knees and engulfed the head of his cock, swirling your tongue against the throbbing head that made Mark’s head throw back with his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

“That feels so good, fuck baby.” You took him all in, the tip of his cock hitting your gag reflex before pulling him out of your mouth, only to take it back in as you pump the rest of his cock that doesn’t fit your mouth. You bob your head up and down his girth and Mark’s hand grips your hair tight as he tried his best not to buck against your small mouth. 

“S-stop, I’m about to cum – Princess.” He pulled on your hair and you let go of his cock after leaving one last lick while staring directly into his eyes. He grabbed your shoulders and kisses you, teething your lower lip before pulling away from you.

“Wait – do you think we can really do this again?” He looked at you with concern filling his eyes. You were confused at first as to what he was trying to say, but it dawned on you that he was inquiring about you running away from the bar last night. You bit your lip before looking at him.

“What happened to you last night? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? That is why you left?” He asks you while he cups your face, leaning his forehead against yours. 

“N-no, you didn’t do anything wrong. I-I don’t think I am ready to tell you yet… but I promise that it has nothing to do with you. Please, Mark. I need you…” You closed the distance between your lips and ready to give in to him. The sexual attraction and tension between the two of you is just too strong and the two of you cannot just ignore it. You pushed him gently, silently instructing him to sit down on the tub, which is now half-filled with water. Mark’s hands roam around your body, feeling your soft skin against his as you continued to savor each other’s lips. He leaned against the other side of the tub and sit on his hard-on.

“Are you sure you will not run away from me this time?” He said as you grab his cock and slowly inserting it in your hole.

“Don’t make me.” You moaned when you sank down on his huge girth, holding on to his shoulders while his hands are on your hips. Your head fell back when his balls hit your asshole, your legs quivering with pleasure.

“You are so tight baby.” Mark groaned and he massages your hips, waiting for you to move. You slowly rock your hips against his dick, feeling euphoria rush through every nerve of your body.

“M-Mark… fuck you feel so good.” You grabbed the sides of the tub as you began rocking your hips faster and faster. You lifted your hips and sank back down on him – feeling his cock go deeper than before.

“You look so fucking gorgeous when you ride me baby.” He encourages you and you started bouncing on his cock at a fast pace, making the water from the tub spill and splash on the corners of the tub and on all sides. Mark started thrusting against your pussy in sync with your movements, hitting your g-spot in the process, making you moan his name out loud.

“Oh my God Mark right there.” You held on to the side of the tub for your dear life when Mark started fucking you hard with his cock, hitting your sweet spot over and over, until you feel like you cannot breath. You started to meet his thrusts and you felt like you are going to pass out with all the pleasure that he is giving you.

“I-I’m cumming, Oh my God!” Mark removed his hand from your hips and reach to thumb your throbbing clit to heighten your pleasure. Your body fell against him as your orgasm wash over your entire being. Your shaking body is now being pressed against his, as he continued to thrust in and out of your sopping core, trying to reach his own end. You clenched around his girth every time he slams back in, making Mark delirious.

“Baby, I’m-“ He was cut off when you press your lips against his, swallowing his groans and moans as his pace didn’t slow down until he grows to a still, his seeds shooting inside your core, mixing with yours. He has his forehead pressed against yours as the two of you regained your breathing. 

Your eyes are closed, but there is nothing in your mind but complete satisfaction – there are no unwanted voices echoing or screaming inside your head. Is it because you are too happy? Or maybe it was just a one-time thing? 

“Are you okay?” Mark says as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. You smiled and you nodded, brushing your nose against his before resting your head on his shoulder.

“You are not planning of running away, right?” He chuckles and you nodded against his shoulder, too tired to say anything.

“That is good. I am glad. No running away from me okay?” He says before caressing your back and you felt happy and extremely satisfied. You are not really sure as to why you felt safe and secured with Mark’s presence, knowing that you just met him less than 24 hours ago. You never tried doing one night stand or bar fucks before, so you didn’t really know how it feels to have sex with a stranger. But it felt like you do not want to get out of his embrace, because it is just too comforting and too relaxing.

~~~

After a few minutes, the two of you stood up and took another shower before retreating to the room to get dressed. Mark told you that he has work but it won’t be until noon so he can still send you home before going there. You agreed to it and you’ve exchanged numbers. Mark even tried calling you just to make sure that you gave him the correct one. 

While the two of you are giggling and laughing at each other’s antics, his phone rang. He answered it immediately and your face dropped upon hearing him.

“Yes Bambam, I am ready. How many minutes more till you are here?” You just stared at him as you have your dress in one hand, ready to put it on, but…

“Fuck it Jackson, give the phone back to Bambam! I need to talk to him.” He continued talking but you feel like you are zoning out again, just staring at Mark’s beautiful form while he carefully puts on his jacket and still talking to someone over the phone. After you don’t know how long, Mark ended the call and noticed that you are not moving. With worry masked on his handsome face, he immediately approached your still form.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay? What are you thinking?” He cupped your face and made you look at him. You snapped out of your thoughts and you stared at him with pure amusement on your face.

“D-did y-you just say… ahm... Are you talking to…? Bambam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Binge posting! Haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing that very familiar name slipped off of Mark’s lips, your mind started to wander off of the current situation again.

_“Do not go too far away, baby, this is not Korea or LA so better stay out of trouble and come back home safely, OK?” The voice slowly faded away as Mark ran from the rest house, where his whole family is staying, after shouting an OK to his mother. He loves his mother, but she can nag the entire day without getting tired so he needs to get out of the place right away before she even change her mind about him wandering around the small town._

_This is the first time that Mark and his family went out of the country besides Taiwan, LA, and South Korea. His Dad is a successful businessman that is why they move from one location to another from time to time. He finally had a break so he decided to take you and the rest of his family members to a holiday in another country._

_Despite the offers of his older sisters to accompany him since they said that he was 'too young' to be roaming around alone, he refused, letting them know that he can handle himself and he will not go that far any way._

_Mark just walked around the place, the weather, the sceneries, the trees, the houses; everything looks so different despite living in three countries already. He just admired the beauty of the country side since he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to see it again once he comes back to LA to continue studying._

_Mark just continued walking until he reached a river. Amazed by how it looks, he made his way towards the body of water. The wideness of the river is similar to Han River, but the only difference is that this is in the country side so it is surrounded by trees and plants, not by roads, cars, and buildings._

_He sat on a big rock at the side of the river before grabbing small stones to throw against the water, watching it jump on the surface of the cool water. While he is having fun throwing stones and breathing in the fresh air, he thought he had heard a very weak 'help' somewhere. Thinking that he may just be hearing things, he shook it off and stood up before he turn to his heels to walk out of the river and to check out the open zoo nearby._

_Just when he's about to take another step forward, a limp, tired, and bruised body came out of nowhere from behind the bushes just a few meters away from him. The figure looked at him briefly before collapsing on the ground unconscious. Mark is startled, scared, and worried at the girl who just lost her consciousness in front of him. He approached the little girl's form on the ground before lifting her up, carrying her bridal style, as he paced out of the river, shouting for help to whoever is nearby, as he felt the breathing of the younger girl starting to slow down as time goes by._

~~~~

"Y-yes. I was talking to Bambam... Why?" Mark asked you, his grip on your shoulders tight and his face masked with pure confusion and worry. He is starting to wonder why he is being so damn worried about you - however, he just cannot fight it, the pure concern that he has for you, along with a bit of protectiveness, just comes out whenever he sees you worrying about something.

"I-I just know someone by the name Bambam... Back in my home country... I-is he from here? Korea?" You asked him and he sighs before thumbing your cheek.

"As far as I know he was born and raised here in Korea.. Though I am not sure about his race..." You nodded at him, trying your best to sound convinced about what he had said. You are not sure if you wanted to ask further questions, you are not sure if you are ready to tell him the truth at this point, but you know that if this relationship that you have with Mark will continue to progress, he has the right to know eventually.

"Right.. Maybe they just have the same name. Y-you said that he will go here? Is he someone that you work with?" You asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, I work with him but he is not going to come here any more... I was just sent a text message by him and Jackson, my other friend. So..." He wraps his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

"We still have a lot of time to grab some breakfast and coffee, what do you say about that, lovely?" He kisses your forehead and you smiled at him, both with relief and happiness. What if the Bambam that Mark is talking about is your brother that you've been longing to see for the last 10 years? You are not sure if you will be able to recognize him though, but you are not sure if your mind and heart are ready yet. You pushed the unwanted thoughts aside so that you can focus yourself on the current situation.

He guided you towards his car before it sped off. You called your co-worker, Marika, while Mark is driving to let her know that you are okay and you will skip work today. You are absolutely not coming in to work on the same dress that you wore last night on that bar, you might be filed an incident report because of how skimpy and short it is.

"I am alright Mari, you do not need to worry about me, okay? I will talk to you about the rest of the details later when you get home." You murmured on the phone and you can hear your friend's muffled giggles on the other line.

"Are you sure you didn't fuck a hot guy in the bar and you slept at his place, huh, ________?" You close your eyes in frustration and your gaze shifted to Mark's who just looked at you briefly before shifting his attention back on the road.

"I am going to hang up now, you are talking non-sense already. Thank you I love you byyyyee!!" Your friend is still talking on the phone when you disconnected it before tossing the mobile device inside your bag. 

"Talkative friend, huh?" He smiles and you laugh at him.

"She is. She can be annoying sometimes." You snorted and stared at the road.

"But you love her, don't you?" He bites his lower lip and you nodded at him.

"Of course... She is one of the few people that I have left..." You trailed off, not wanting to continue and Mark understands.

"Jackson is one of my best friends too that can be so talkative and annoying, but he is also that one person that I will never want to lose in my life. He may be a good match with your friend though, what is her name again?" He smiles and you chuckled, liking Mark's idea already.

"Her name is Marika." You smiled at him and he chuckles. After a few minutes, he parked the car in front of a cafe somewhere in the city. There are not a lot of people in this area though, so you already like the place even before seeing it.

"Since I already have you, it will be best to make our best friends meet in the future too, hmm?" He grabs your hand, giving it a light squeeze before pressing his lips at the back of your palm, making you blush and confused with his sudden confession.

"W-what do you mean, you have me?" You looked at him with your eyebrows furrowed, mouth hang open, and your heart beating madly against your chest. Mark inches closer and caresses your face using his long fingers.

"You are mine now, ________. You hear me?"

~~~~

_You stood in front of the river, your numb senses starting to calm down and your breathing started to go back to normal._

_You almost had another anxiety attack when your classmates, for the nth time, began bullying you for being an orphan. You were very good in handling your emotions for the past few months and just distract yourself with your studies. You didn't know that at your year level there will still be bullies about status quos or if you even have parents or not, considering that you are not technically kids anymore. Maybe it is just different since you have moved to a different country. The mere fact that you are a foreigner and you do not have parents anymore gave these students all the right to bully you anytime, anywhere that they like._

_You are extremely thankful though for the family who helped you get here to study. Your life back in your home country was never okay; at least here you are being offered free education by the orphanage and your basic necessities are being taken care of by the family who took you away from your father about a few months ago._

_You miss your home country though, but you are thankful that you are away from your evil father. He became more insane when he saw your Mom took Bambam from the house and leaving you miserable._

_He almost killed you that one morning when he woke up to an empty dining table. You had no choice though but to leave it empty, because you do not have money anymore. The savings of your dad that he handed to you are all gone. He is not working anymore, so there is no source of income. You are too young to work and no one really accepted you to work because you were too thin and small back then._

_Good thing you were able to escape from him and you ran as fast as can wherever your feet take you. You ended up reaching the river where you usually play with Bambam before. You were too bruised that day so by the time that you reach the river, you were exhausted, and your breathing becomes ragged._

_You have seen a boy at the side of the river so with the small strength that you have, you called for help, though you are not sure if your voice is audible enough for him to hear. The boy cocked his head to the side, but not on the side where you at. So you pushed yourself up to your feet and stood up and just before you lost your consciousness, you see the boy look at you with wide eyes and everything went black._

_You woke up that day in a room and you are being stared back by a boy with doe eyes and tall nose. As soon as your eyes shut open, he called his mother, and his mother, who has the brightest smile on earth, asked you if you are doing okay - and you just nodded in response. You cannot remember their names because of your fuzzy head and because of the short time that you've been with them. All you can remember that day was the family name "Tuan" and they handed you to a Korean orphanage in your country - that was why you ended up flying to Korea the very next day - but you never get to see the family who helped you._

_"So you are here!!!!" You heard your best friend's scream behind you and you looked up to her._

_"How did you find me, Mari?" You sat on one of the big rocks on the river, staring at the sun starting to set._

_"You always go here right? Of course I would know that you will be here!" She says with her distinct accent - making the two of you click in an instant because both of you are foreigners, both from the orphanage, and are studying at the same school which is composed of 80% bullies._

_"Thank you though, I do not know if I can handle those bullies anymore." You sighed as you began throwing small stones to the river, watching it bounce on the surface of the water._

_"Do not let them affect you! I mean they are nothing, stupid chicken headed jerks. They do not even know how to speak properly. Idiots." She spat and you laughed at her big but honest mouth._

_"But really, thank you for being with me; you are the best-est friend that I ever had here in Korea. We will be friends forever, right?" You put out your pinky finger and she just laughed but she linked her finger any way, as you two made a promise to protect each other until you two are both dead._

~~~

 

You just stared at Mark with disbelief written all over your face. Mark laughs at your expression, but he himself was kind of taken aback by his sudden blurt out of emotions. He was going way, way too fast, but he cannot deny the fact that he already likes you, and he wants to get to know you better. He would not want any other guys seeing you though, so he wanted to make sure that you will be his, even though it is too early.

"I-Isn't it too fast for this, Mark? I mean we only met last night! You do not even know me yet." You muttered, clearly shocked with what the man in front of you is talking about. Yes, the sex was extremely great and you wanted to do it with him over and over again, but that is not just about it. You do not know if Mark will be able to accept you because of your past or because of your sickness.

"I know that I just knew you, but, I don't know, I do not want to lose you anymore." He circles his arms around your waist and presses his lips on your forehead and you can feel the sincerity in his words and kiss. However, it is still too early to be in a relationship with him so you pulled away from him before looking at him straight in the eyes.

"W-why don't we... just enjoy our time together first? I mean.. Get to know each other better? Go out on dates just like normal courting works? How's that?" You smiled at him and he bites his lip, thinking. After a few minutes of contemplating - he realized that it is a good idea. It wouldn't be that bad to go out with you first and get to know you better. It made perfect sense actually, he will also get to realize if what he feels for you is genuine or not. Not that he doubts his feelings but it is always better to take things slowly so that it will be worth it.

"Sounds like a plan, ________. However, I have one question for you." He smirks and you raised your eyebrows before asking what it was.

"I can still...." He says with his sexy voice and he stood up from his seat before hovering you, pushing himself in between your legs as he traps your body with his and he stares at you deep in the eyes.

"Kiss and make love to you whenever and wherever I want, right?" His hot breath touches your neck and you shivered, gulping with the sudden tension that you felt in between your legs as Mark's groin is pressed against it. You bit your lip - trying to muffle your moans as Mark presses his lips to yours, kissing you passionately that made you wrap your arms around his neck, pushing him closer to you. He pulls away from and cursed under his breath.

"Fuck breakfast, I want you, right now..." He groans against the skin of your neck and you pushed him slightly.

"Mark, no! We are inside the car and people can see us from the outside! And you told me we are going to get to know each other better, not fuck whenever we want!" You rolled your eyes at him when his hands slide up and down your bare thigh, causing electricity to course through every limb in your body. Fuck him; he knows that you want him as much as he wants you, so he uses it to his advantage.

"I will make it quick but still mind-blowing, baby. And people will not mind, I am sure..." He kisses you again and his hand reach inside your dress and he removes your panties in one, swift pull of the drenched fabric down your thighs.

"Mark!" You screamed when he sucks and bites the base of your neck, your sweet spot.

"That is what I want to hear baby." He groans when he started to unbutton his jeans and takes out his already erect member.

"Fuck, you make me so hard just by kissing you." He kisses your swollen mouth for the nth time, while stroking his hard length. He puts your hands on the head rest of the car and slowly inserted his length into you. He pulls the lever at the side of the passenger seat; making it slide down, giving him enough room to push his huge girth in you.

"Oh my god Mark!" His hard length filling you up completely and your mind is purely clouded with pleasure that you never get to experience with anyone else before. He delves deeper with each thrust and you can only muffle your screams against your hands as he maneuvers his length in and out of you.

"You are so fucking tight baby girl." His thrusts become harder and faster, which made you absolutely lost for words. Your back arch against his clothed body and he held your waist with both of his hands, his fingers digging against your clothed skin. You can tell with how tight he is digging his fingers against your skin, that he is almost at his peak.

"M-Mark, please don't stop." You begged because of how good Mark is fucking you. When he pushed back inside you, you clenched harder around his girth and Mark made a beautiful noise at the back of his throat.

"I won't baby... Are you getting close?" He continues to fuck you fast and hard as he presses his forehead against yours and all you can do is to nod your head vigorously - not being able to speak because all you can think of is Mark's cock and sinful hips moving, delving, and burying him deep inside your tight, wet walls.

"M-M-Mark, I'm gonna-fu-” Mark darts his tongue inside your mouth as your body squirms, shakes, and trembles beneath him as you succumb to your huge orgasm. Mark continues to push his dick inside you and both of your moans and groans are swallowed by your mouths. With one last snap of his hips, he came inside you, which made his eyes loll at the back of his head. He held you tight against him, rolling his hips - burying his cock deep within you even more, as his cum squirts madly inside you.

"Fuck you're so good." You chuckled and you wiped the sweat that beaded on your lover's forehead. 

"I cannot help myself, you are too damn hot." He lifts himself up and pulls out of you before cleaning you with tissues that is on the drawer.   
You tried to regain your breathing before putting your panties on and straightening your dress. Mark fixes his pants and boxers as well as his white polo and blond hair before going out of the car. He opens the door for you and helps you step out of it, knowing that you cannot trust your legs to support you with how much he has fucked you for the last 24 hours.

The two of you made your way inside the cafe and you have to admit that you are starving. You told Mark what you wanted to order before looking for an empty table for two. You sat on one of the chairs carefully before asking for a glass of water from the waiter.

You just stared at Mark from afar, admiring his beauty. You are still amazed by the fact that he wanted you, meaning he wants you to be his. I mean he doesn't know you, and you are the same with him, but there is this strange, invisible bond that could have been responsible for this extreme closeness and comfort between the two of you. While you are wandering with your thoughts of you and Mark, you heard a familiar voice not too far away.

"__________, is that you?" The man asks you and your head tilted to the side where the voice is coming from. Your eyes widened and you were taken aback by the presence of an extremely familiar man in front of you.

"J-Jinyoung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JINYOUNG APPEARS OMG HAHAHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Jinyoung for the first time in two years, you began doubting your ability to be appreciated, loved, and be taken care of by other people, and Mark is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80% of this Chapter is flashback so I hope you won't get confused!

You were flabbergasted for a few seconds, just staring at your ex-boyfriend's equally shocked form across the table, mirroring your expression.

"W-wow... It has been a while, _______, how are you?" He smiles brightly, causing the wrinkles at the sides of his eyes appear. He is still absolutely handsome, even more handsome than the last time that you’ve seen him. You let out a mocking, sarcastic laugh.   
How dare he ask you that question? You stared at him with disbelief because of the question that he just asked you and why he seems to be happy seeing you.

The break up was extremely bad; so the least that you want to do is to have a casual talk with him. It wasn't being bitter, to your defense, it is more of just not wanting to talk to someone who had been so good to you, treated you like a Princess, but eventually left you just because he cannot accept you for who you have been, for who you currently are, and what you might become in the future.

You ignored Jinyoung's stare and stood up from your seat. You are not sure if you are ready to talk to him right now. Recollection of the past is starting to come back to you and you do not want that to happen, especially with Mark being around. You glanced at him briefly before turning to your heels to leave, but you were stopped by a hand on your arm, causing for you to look back at the person who just stopped you.

"_______, I- I just wanted to apologize-“

"Stop. I do not need any of it, Jinyoung. Let me go." You pushed his hand away and he didn't budge so he just looked at you as you walk out of the cafe, even walking past Mark, who instantly got worried and at a loss again upon seeing you walking away from your seat. His eyes met Jinyoung's briefly before pacing out the cafe as well, following you.

"_________!" He shouted with all his might as he walks down the street, following your angry footsteps.

"_________! I told you no running away from me, right!" He shouts a little bit louder, making you snap out of your thoughts and you paused. You turn around and you sighed heavily when Mark appeared in front of you, holding out two frappes in one hand and a box, which you assumed has food, in another.

"Where are you going?" He asks you after letting out a huge breath.

"I-I'm going home, Mark." You tried to turn around again but Mark stopped you.

"I told you that I am sending you home, right? W-what happened back there? Did that guy hurt you? Tell me!" He grabs your shoulder and made you face him, but you look down to your feet, avoiding Mark’s questioning look.

“Goddamn it, ________, why don’t you talk to me?” He says with disappointment and anger laced in his voice. There are a lot of things that happened for the past few hours that he was with you, yet you are not telling him anything. He is close to going crazy and he is even thinking as to why he is so upset and so concerned about it in the first place.

"I-I don't think I can do this, Mark. J-just let me go, please." You close your eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"I won't. Not until you tell me what is going on with you." He drops the drinks and the box on top of the wooden table from a restaurant next to where you are standing.

"You will never understand, Mark-“ He cut you off by letting out a huge puff.

"How will I understand if you are not telling me anything? This has something to do with the guy in the café earlier, am I right? Who is he anyway? We were OK when we get in the café but I just left you for a few minutes then you’re back at it again. You don’t tell me what your problem is and you are now telling me that I don’t understand?" He lets out a mocking laugh before biting the insides of his mouth, trying his best to calm down even though he is becoming angry by the minute. His hands are on his hips as he looks up the sky, trying his best to not be too mad at you, realizing that he doesn’t have any single right to feel that anyway. He claimed you to be his, yes, but you didn’t say yes to it yet.

“H-he is my ex-boyfriend.” You looked to your side, not wanting for Mark to see the tears in your eyes. Mark’s gaze directed to you and his demeanor changed a bit.

“He broke up with me two years ago… Saying that he won’t be able to accept me because of who I am. He will never wish to be with someone like me...” You let out a sob and you covered your mouth to muffle your cries, but Mark is not oblivious to the fact that you are already crying, making him feel guilty for even raising his voice at you.

“B-baby… I-I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“He was my first love and he broke me. He broke my ability to love myself, to trust others, and to be whole again.” You cut him off and you looked at Mark in the eyes.

“The reason why I went to the bar last night is because I’ve found out that he is getting married. Do you know with whom? With my so-called friend who betrayed me 2 years ago.” You wiped the tears from your eyes and Mark just stood in front of you, dumbfounded as he rubs his chin uneasily.

“Is that the reason why you are so uptight? Is that the reason why you just ran from the bar, from me, last night?” He approaches you, resting his hands on your shoulders, making him look at you.

"Yes. But there is also something that you need to know apart from that." You looked at him.

"What is it?" He stares back at you, with curiosity beaming in his eyes. You let out a breath before shaking your head. You are not sure where this relationship leads to once you reveal the truth behind those times that you are zoning out, you running away from everyone, your screams, cries, and everything else. You close your eyes and bowed your head before holding Mark's wrists.

“I-I have been diagnosed with an anxiety disorder when I was young and it is still present until now." You gulped slowly before continuing.

"I have a lot of things that I cannot remember when I was younger and how it led to it, but all I know is that I had it after a traumatic experience..." You decided not to tell him that you know what led to you having that disorder, since you are not sure if he would want to know any way. You removed his hands that are on your shoulders, making him drop those on his side while still staring at you with questioning eyes, silently telling you to continue. You let out a breath before you proceed.

“My friend knew about it and since she wanted to get in the way with my relationship with Jinyoung, she told him the truth about my hidden sickness. He broke up with me saying that he doesn’t want to be with a crazy person, which is far from truth, because I am anything but.” You look at Mark and his lips started to tremble.

"To summarize the whole shit up, Mark, I am mentally ill.”

Mark was clearly taken aback by your confession. So that was the reason why you just screamed your heart out in the bar before running out – clearly not knowing what to do. He wasn’t able to say anything, not sure how he will handle the situation. Thoughts are running in his head and he just held his head with both of his hands as he looked up again since he won’t be able to control his emotions once he looks at you.

You chuckled sardonically when you see Mark’s doomed reaction. This is for the better, though. You hid everything from Jinyoung and look at what happened; he just dumped you like a piece of trash. At least even before your relationship with Mark escalated to a deeper, more intimate level, he already knows the truth.

“It was nice knowing you too, Mark.” You started walking forward, guiding your tired, spent legs towards the street, not daring to look back at still flustered Mark, as tears continuously fell from your puffy eyes. You kept chanting in your head that this is for the best, if a man cannot accept you for who you are, and then better leave them.

You wanted Mark to run after you, just like what he did the first time that he had seen you. You wanted him to stop you from leaving him - but with the look in his face after your confession, you know that it is going to be the end of your short, sweet affair with him.

~~~~

_"Help! Someone please help!" Mark shouted once he reaches the road, whilst carrying the bruised girl in his hands._

_"Mark?!" He heard his Mom calling out for him. So, she still followed him even after telling her that he wanted to be alone? However, he cannot be mad at her right now, he is actually kind of thankful that she followed him; at least someone will be able to help the girl that is in his arms right now._

_"M-Mom!" He walked faster towards her and his Mom run to him almost immediately after seeing her son carrying a bleeding, young girl._

_"W-who is this girl? Why is she bleeding?" She asked him and Mark just shook his head, too nervous to say anything._

_"Mark! We need to take her to the hospital. Tell me where you've found her, please." Dorine shook her son because he looks like he was just staring at nowhere._

_"I-I just saw her at the river. She was already like that when I saw her.... I didn't see anyone hurting her or anything." Mark finally gathered himself and Dorine took the girl from her son's arms, lifting her after she instructed Mark to hail a cab or any form of transportation. A cab finally passed by and they were immediately accommodated looking at the condition of the girl Dorine is holding._

_"Take us to the nearest hospital please." Mark's mom instructed the driver and it sped off immediately. Mark just stared at the girl in between him and his Mom. She looks badly beaten and he started to wonder who in this world would dare hurt a girl this bad? Was she abused? Was she hurt by some drug addicts or people under the influence of alcohol? Mark looked at her closely, making sure that she is still breathing but he cannot be so sure._

_"She will be OK, Mark. She is still alive. We just need to take her to the hospital then she will treat them. Okay baby?" She touches her son's head, patting it and Mark just nodded while still staring at the girl's unconscious form, hoping that they reach the hospital right away so that she can be treated._

_~~~~~_

_Mark doesn't remember any particular occasion when he has to take someone to the hospital, or being in the hospital himself. He took sight of the surroundings and his eyes grew wide with the sight of other people who are in way worse condition than the girl that he saw on the river._

_"Do not look at them, Mark." Dorine held Mark's hand as they follow the stretcher where the young girl's body lie, as it is being directed to a public ward._

_"Are you related to this child in any way?" The doctor asked as soon as the girl was settled on a bed whilst the nurses tried to inspect her using their stethoscopes and sphygmomanometers._

_"N-no, actually my son just saw her by the river unconscious... We do not know who she is really." Mark's mom talked to the doctor, glad that he speaks English; it made it easier for her to communicate with him._

_"O-okay. Well, we need to check how badly she was injured or if there is any internal bleeding on her head since she was obviously hit there too." The doctor says and Mark's face fell._

_"Alright, we'll be waiting." Dorine nods to the Doctor and he turns the blinds close. She gestured for Mark to follow her as they walk their way to the waiting area._

_"I-is she going to be alright, Mom?" He asks her diligently._

_"S-she will be fine..." She strokes his head and hair, making him relieved for a second._

_"I better call your Dad about this, Mark. Wait for me right here, okay?" Mark nods as he sits on one of the chairs at the visitor's area. He felt worried about the girl but he knows that the doctors will be able to help her. Dorine went back to sit next to Mark and they just waited for the Doctor to come back and tell them the condition of the young girl._

_Hours have passed and Mark's father arrived at the hospital, joining Mark and Dorine in waiting. The doctor finally came out of the ward and turned to speak with them._

_"She is well now, but still unconscious. There are no critical injuries anywhere and no internal bleeding in her head, which is good." The doctor calmly said and they all let out a huge breath._

_"When is she waking up?" Mark asks the doctor and he looked at him._

_"We will not know for sure, boy. Maybe in the next few hours? Or days? It depends on how fast her body will recover." He turns his attention to Dorine and mouthed something Mark wasn't able to fully understand. Later on, his Mom turned to him and asked him to buy something from the convenience store outside, though they have already eaten, but he didn't question. Maybe the adults would like to talk about something that they cannot share with a kid like him, and fully understands so he took his mother's money and went to the convenience store._

_~~~_

_"Let's go home. I will come back tomorrow morning to check on her." Dorine told Mark once he gets back from the convenience store._

_"Do you happen to find out where her parents are? Is someone going to accompany her here?" He asks but none of his parents responded._

_"Why are you not answering me? Did something bad happen to her?" He asks another question to his Mom but she still didn't answer. She pursed her lips and look at her husband, who just nodded at her._

_"I am not sure Mark if you will be able to understand if I tell it to you; you're still too young, I-"_

_"Mom, I am 12 years old. I can understand things already. Just tell it to me, I found and I saved her life, I think I deserve to know what really happened to her." He answers bravely, making his parents sigh._

_"OK, so we just found out from the police that the hospital contacted that..." She closed her eyes before continuing._

_"She was a battered daughter. Her own father physically abused her. His father has been put to jail already." She tried to sound as calm as possible, though Dorine's heart is breaking for the poor girl. Mark looked at his Mom attentively - trying to hide the fear that crept to his veins, imagining how the little girl was almost hit to death by the hands of his beloved father._

_"We've also learned from the reports that her Mom left her with her baby brother a few weeks back, which might be the cause of his father's outburst on her." His father put his hand on his shoulders, making him relax a bit._

_"Why will a father hurt his own daughter anyway? Also, why did her Mom leave her knowing that she is not safe with her father?" Mark asks his parents innocently, which made his parents look at each other._

_"I do not know really, Mark. But what is more important now is that she is safe, and you saved her. You helped her be saved from his father, and she will forever be thankful for that." Dorine hugged her son and Mark did the same._

_"I am proud of you, Mark. You did a great job." Raymond puts his hand on his son's head, ruffling his hair in the process._

_"C-can I see her before we go?" Mark inquired._

_"She is not allowed to be seen by minors since she is in the ICU. However, tomorrow morning she will be transferred to a private room so by that time you can visit her already, okay?' Dorine smiled at her son and he smiled widely. The three of them made their way out of the hospital and went home._

_~~~_

_Mark woke up early to make sure that she won't be left behind by his Mom._

_"Wow, you are up already?" Dorine looked at his son's sleepy form walking down the stairs._

_"You seem so excited to see the girl then." She placed the eggs, bacon, and toast on the dining table and Mark took his seat, grabbing a toast and bacon before stuffing some in his mouth. While he eats quietly, he remembered something that he wanted to ask her Mom but wasn't able to yesterday._

_"Mom?" Dorine looks at her son with her eyebrows crunched._

_"What is it, baby?" Dorine sat on the chair in front of Mark._

_"What is her name?" He asks eagerly while looking at her Mom._

_"Who?"_

_"The girl in the hospital." He stuffs some egg in his mouth and she lets out a laugh._

_"Oh, right. Yeah, I am sorry. Her name is __________. Hmm… You are really curious about her, aren't you?" His mom jokes and he just smiled at her while continuing to eat his breakfast. After they're done eating, Mark took a shower and gets himself prepared to go to the hospital with his Mom._

_~~~_

_They reach the hospital in about an hour and his Mom led him to the private room where the girl is. He opened the door nervously, not sure how he would react if the girl is awake when they step in. When he and his Mom stepped in to the room, they saw the girl sitting on the bed with her back rested on the head board, awake. Mark looked at her Mom and she smiled at him, happy to find out that the girl is already awake and she looks like she is in good condition._

_"Go ahead, Mark. You can talk to her, I'll be behind you." She assures him and Mark nodded and started to walk towards the bed little by little. As soon as they reach the bed, he started to wonder as to why the girl is not moving despite her being awake._

_"M-Mom? Why is she not moving?" He asks her and Dorine went to the other side of the bed, checking on the girl. She waved her hands in front of her face but she is not blinking. She held her chest to find out that she is still breathing, but she is unresponsive to any movements. She just seems to be staring somewhere far and that made them worried._

_"I-I need help at room 502 please." Dorine spoke over the hospital phone, signaling whoever in the nursing station is available._

_Mark just stared at the girl in front of him before he moves his hand to wave at her face, but she didn't move or even blink her eyes._

_"_______? Are you okay? Can you hear us?" He talked to her but she is still not moving. Dorine paced back and forth with worry, waiting for either the doctor or the nurse. The help came soon after and the Doctor from yesterday came in along with a nurse.  
The doctor was equally shocked seeing the girl already awake and even sitting on the bed so he immediately approached her._

_"S-she is not moving, I waved my hands in front of her face but she is unresponsive, her eyes are not even moving or following any of my hands movements." Dorine told the doctor and he nodded in agreement. The doctor inspects her eyes as well as her breathing._

_"I-I think I need the boy to step out for the meantime, Ma'am." He looks at Mark's mother and she nodded._

_"W-wait, what is happening to her? Is she okay? Can't I just stay here with her then you can talk outside? I want to stay by her…"  
Mark suggested and the doctor looked at Dorine._

_"I guess that should be fine. But if anything happens, boy, call us from the outside, okay? I will just ask the nurse to stay here if anything happens too." The doctor says and nodded at Dorine, who kisses Mark's forehead before following the doctor outside.  
Mark just sat on the chair beside the still awake but unconscious state of the young lady. The nurse sat on the other side of the bed, where his Mom was seated earlier._

_"She looks like she is still unconscious, but she's already awake. There are some cases like this especially for children who experienced something traumatic..." The nurse looked at Mark and he eyed him curiously._

_"H-how is that possible? I mean, whenever I open my eyes I am already conscious of what's happening to my environment."  
Mark asks just like the kid he is. The nurse gently laid the girl to the bed - the girl didn't budge and she followed what the nurse does to her body. Her face turned to Mark's senselessly and this is the first time that Mark got to see her face clearly. It looked like she is staring at him, but the truth is her gaze was just directed there because the nurse turned her face to that side._

_"Can she see me right now?" He asks the nurse and she shook her head._

_"Most likely she doesn't." She pulled the blanket to the girl's chest before running the palm of her hand above the girl's eyes and it closed almost immediately. Mark sighed with disappointment - he wanted her to be awake and be okay already so that he can talk to her. He wanted to make her as his friend and let her know that he saved him. He wanted her to feel that it is OK and that he is here to help._

_"Don't worry, she will be OK soon. We will take care of her, and you will take care of her too, right?" She says and Mark nodded._

_"Of course... I will."_

_~~~~_

_A week has passed and the girl is still restless. She would wake up sometimes, but she wouldn't say anything, will not react to anything. She started to eat though - but her eyes don't have any life in it. She is just like a robot or a puppet. This made Dorine's heart flutter and it made her so close to the girl. Mark goes to the hospital almost every day along with his mother and he had grown much attached to the girl as well._

_"How is she doing, doctor? You think she will get well in a few days?" Dorine is alone with the doctor._

_"I don't know how long do we still need to wait, but she starts to react to things so that is a good sign." The doctor clarifies and Dorine lets out a sigh._

_"We'll be leaving the country in a week's time. We won't be able to take her with us so I am wondering who will take care of her once we are gone." She taps her finger against the wall and the doctor just bit his lower lip._

_"We can have her directed to the local orphanage. No one will personally be able to take care of her, but the nurses can always stand by her anyway..."_

_"We will take care of the expenses, if ever she is required to stay a bit longer, we'll settle the bills before flying back to Korea." Dorine assures and the doctor nods in agreement. The doctor was about to thank her when, all of a sudden, a startled, afraid Mark came running to them from the girl's room._

_"_______ is... is I don't know what's happening to her, Mom..." He mutters nervously and a loud scream was heard by everyone from afar and they all ran hurriedly to the room where the girl is._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Mark, more secrets and revelations are bound to be disclosed and you are not sure if you can handle everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/C/O) means -- Your country of origin or whatever the desired country of the reader maybe :)

You felt extremely tired, both physically and emotionally, as soon as you stepped in to the cab that you hailed after walking a few meters from where you left Mark. You instructed the driver to take you to your house before you rested your head on the headrest of the cab chair. You do not exactly know what to feel about what happened in the last 12 hours - this has been the fastest intimate relationship that you ever had with anyone and you blame yourself for that because of confessing about your sickness. However, you do not regret doing it because you've already learned from the past that it is better to be straightforward and honest even before the relationship goes deeper.

You just stared outside as the cab drove fast past buildings, streets, and houses. It might take about an hour more for you to get home - then you just need to wait for your best friend to get home so that you can talk to her about what happened. The cab made a stop at the stoplight and your eyes just wandered outside, mindlessly staring at people walking - either alone, with another person - or with a group. 

Your eyes dilated when it met another familiar figure. You are not 100% sure though if he is still the same person because of the proximity, but when the man walked nearer towards the street, you get to see more of his features and you battled with yourself if he is who you think he is. Your heart began to race, you are not sure if you can handle this much more revelation and confrontation in less than a day - but curiosity got the most out of you so you paid the driver and got out of the cab, hoping that you can catch the man before he gets too far.

~~~~~

"Goddamn it!" Mark curses under his breath once he snaps out of his thoughts. He tried following you, but you already hailed a cab and it sped off quickly. His car is parked three streets away so he will not really have the chance to follow you even if he attempts to. 

He tugs on his hair and he wanted to kill himself for zoning out when you told him about your condition. He is sure that his silence and confused expression made you think that he doesn't want you anymore or he is afraid of you, but it is anything but. He remembers a very familiar person from his past that he thought he had forgotten already - since it has been 10 years since he last saw her, however, he was wrong. 

The memories of the past came crashing down on him, almost overwhelming his entire being. He ran towards his car and after starting the engine, he decided to call his mother, who is also very much aware of the situation that happened 10 years ago.

"Hello, Mark?" His mom answered almost immediately.

"Mom, what is the name of the girl that we helped ten years ago from (Y/C/O)?" He asks immediately and his Mom was caught a bit off guard.

"Oh, okay. That is very random - why do you ask?" His mom responds over the phone.

"Mom, just tell me, this is very important. Is her name _________? Mom?" His mind says that it is her name, but he wanted to make sure that is why he is asking for his Mom's validity. He knows that he shouldn't have forgotten about her name because she has been a huge part of him, but because he was too young and the years the passed by brought him a lot of memories that kind of hid that particular memory in his brain.

"Y-yes, that is her name if I remember it correctly. Why are you asking all of a sudden, Mark?"

"Do you know if she did she fly to another country? I mean, did the orphanage say that she flew somewhere outside (Y/C/O)?" He further asks. He is becoming so confused right now - is it really possible that the girl and you are just the same person? How can she possibly come to Korea any way? And with the way you speak Korean, it looks like you've been staying in the country all your life, so he is assuming that you either grew up here or you were born here.

“I don't know, Mark... It has been a while… The only information that I have was she was in the orphanage… Maybe she was adopted? I don’t know… It has been years since I last called them…" Dorine mutters with confusion as well - taken aback by her son's sudden questions about the girl that they took care of when they were having a vacation in (Y/C/O) ten years ago. Mark didn’t answer, thoughts are running on his head and he decided to not bother his Mom anymore and resolve this confusion on his own.

"Ok, I might just be thinking things. I am sorry to bother you Mom. Thank you." With that, Mark disconnects the call. You and the girl have the same name, you also have the same round, brown eyes that always make him lose himself whenever he stares at them, and your lips. Now he remembers every single detail. He may not be 100% sure if you are the same girl that he met 10 years ago, but his gut feel says it all. It was you. Now he understands why he seems to have known you for too long, why his desire towards you is too strong, and he thinks that with you is where he belongs. He know he was still young back then, but he is sure that he had fallen for you during that time - that's why not knowing what happened to you after he went back to Korea bothered him, but he cannot do so much about it since you are miles away.

He drives to work - but he is not sure if he can work properly after this sudden realization. He tried calling the number that you've given him, but you are not answering. What does he expect anyway? But you need to pick it up, since he has just discovered something very important. He attempted calling you again multiple times, but he was always routed to your voicemail.

"_________, I am sorry with how I reacted earlier, but please pick up the phone, I really need to talk to you. OK? Please pick up, baby. This is extremely important. I hope that you can really listen to this message soon..."

He pressed on the end call for the nth time before he decides to give up. He parked his car at the designated parking slot inside the building before he walks up to his office - hoping that work can distract him for the meantime before he tries to reach out to you again.

~~~~

You walked towards the man's direction slowly, since you feel that your legs are about to give out on you. You tried walking faster, but your vigor is slowly draining so you were unable to do so. The man is still in your line of sight though, so you just kept on following him. He made a left turn and you quickened your pace as much as you can, afraid that you might lose track of him. 

You turned to the same direction and you paused abruptly, almost making you trip over your heels, once you saw the man up close - with a few meters to spare between the two of you. You heart beats fast when you notice a lot of similarities between this guy and your younger brother, Bambam. Those pouty lips, round eyes, and fair complexion. You wanted to approach him and talk to him to answer the questions that suddenly popped in your head, but you were again caught off guard when you realized that he was with someone very familiar as well.

Mark.

You suddenly remembered him talking to 'Bambam' over the phone earlier this morning. Could this guy be the Bambam that he was talking to earlier? Moreover, could he be your long lost brother? The one that you haven't seen for 10 years? The one that your mother left with when she returned home? You can feel your head spinning and you know that it is not a good sign. 

Even before they get to notice you, you already turn to the other side and went out of the place. You are not sure how you are going to talk to Bambam, if he really is Bambam. Moreover, you are also not sure if you can face Mark after what happened a few hours back. You walked your way to the streets again and decided to just go home for the meantime, since you are almost at the point of zoning out again. 

Once you are inside the cab, you suddenly felt the need to check your phone and you saw 10 missed calls from no other than Mark Tuan himself. Why is he calling you anyway? Is he going to formally say goodbye to you? Your head throbbed again and you just returned your phone inside your bag. Once you reach home, you made your way to your room, took a shower, before changing to some comfortable PJs. You need sleep, you need the silence that envelopes your house and your room to calm your nerves. Not long after, you fell in deep slumber - and you decided to just worry about the things that you have realized later on.

~~~~

_Dorine, Mark, and the doctor went inside the girl's room and they were all taken aback. The girl has both of her hands on her hair, tugging on it as she continuously cries, shouts, and screams her heart out. Her words are barely understandable, at least for Mark, most likely she is uttering something at her local language._

_"Wh-what's happening to her, Doctor?" Dorine talks to the doctor and he wasn't able to answer because they are trying to stop the girl from hurting herself, but she didn't stop crying and she even flinched when the doctor touched her. Mark widened his eyes at the girl in front of her, scared, at the same time, worried about her condition._

_"He doesn't need to see this, Ma'am." The doctor instructed Dorine and she nodded. She pulled Mark away from the room but Mark insisted to stay inside._

_"Son, it's not something that you need to see."_

_"But, I already see her that way... Mom please I want to know if she's okay!" Mark pleads as his Mom drags him outside before shutting the door behind them._

_"They will take care of treating her, Mark, do not be stubborn, you cannot get inside. That is an order!" Dorine authoritatively speaks with the young Mark, causing his breath to hitch. He holds his mother's hand and just nodded, too afraid to say anything. Dorine rubs her forehead before hugging Mark._

_"I-I am sorry, Mark, if I shouted at you."_

_"It's okay, Mom. I am sorry if I was stubborn. I completely understand why I cannot be there... it's just that I am worried about her." Mark's eyes watered because of the mixed feelings. He was afraid of his mother and he was also afraid of what might happen to you._

_"She will be fine, baby. Okay? They will surely take care of her and she will be healed soon. I am sorry again..." She hugs her son tighter and Mark stopped crying, feeling better under his mother's embrace._

_~~~~_

_Days have passed and Mark and Dorine didn't miss a day of checking the girl. She still has the attacks every now and then, and she was diagnosed with a Panic Disorder. She had a very traumatic experience so it was no surprise that she will have an anxiety disorder sooner or later. Medicines are being given to her and Mark was also encouraged to try talking to her if she is not having the attacks - which is the situation most of the time. She is just silent and zoning out. Dorine smiles when she sees Mark trying to talk to the girl - glad that Mark has grown to be a loving boy, just like his father._

_It was a Friday morning and it is time for Mark's family to leave the country, with that being said, they are going to leave the girl behind as well. Mark does not have much choice though - his parents and his older sisters, and him need to go back to their old lives._

_"Can we not take her with us, Mom?" Mark asks as soon as him and his Mom went inside the hospital to pay the girl one last visit before they go to the airport. His Dad and her sisters are waiting for them at their rest house, good thing that their flight is still in the afternoon so it gave them enough time to drop by._

_"Unfortunately, we cannot, since we are tourists in this country." Dorine looks at her son apologetically. That is partly true, however, her husband, Raymond, didn't agree to take her with them as well, saying that she is sick and she might cause problems in the future if they take her with them in LA or in Korea. For sure they can figure out something in keeping her in, but she doesn't want to argue with her husband because he makes sense too. Good thing he agrees for them to pay one last visit and to make sure that she will be handed to the local orphanage as soon as her condition stabilizes. Also, they agreed to pay for whatever bills she will incur even if they're back in Korea._

_"That is sad. Where will she go after she gets treated?"_

_"The orphanage will take her Mark, so she will be taken care of further." She answers and Mark just nodded at her before entering the room. He sits at his usual place beside the girl's bed._

_"I will just talk to the doctor, Mark. I'll be back." Dorine pats his head and Mark nodded at her. He looks at the girl closely and removes the strands of hair that blocks her face. She really is pretty, Mark thinks, especially when she started to gain a bit weight and her wounds started to heal. He wonders if he goes back to Korea, will he ever see her again?_

_"We tried bringing you with us, but I don't think my parents can because we are not from here." He talks to her even if though she's sleeping._

_"I just hope that you'll get to talk to me before I leave... I am always the one talking... I basically told everything to you already... But I don't know if you can hear me or remember everything that I've said." He continues speaking while he grabs her hand before intertwining it with his._

_"I hope that you get healed as soon as possible. I also hope that you will not have this sickness anymore. I may not see you again, but I still wish I can still see you! I will try visiting you here soon, but I don't know if my parents will allow me, maybe if I become older." He brushes his thumb against her knuckles, as well as the tapes and tubes that are attached at the back of her palm._

_He just stared at her sleeping, quiet form for a few seconds before he stands up and places a kiss on the girl's lips briefly. He is not sure why he did that, but he just felt that he needs to at that moment, since he knows that it's going to be his last._

_"I will miss you, _________." He mutters before returning to his seat and just patiently waited for his Mom to comeback. To his surprise, the girl moved, her face crunched before her eyes shut open, looking around with curiosity and worry, before her eyes landed on his. Mark freezes, her eyes are different this time; it is not the same, stagnant eyes that he saw for the last two weeks. Finally, he had seen her eyes and it have life in it and he cannot help but get lost in it. Her eyes are prettier this way and he cannot help but smile by instinct. However, his smile suddenly disappeared when the girl sat up and asked him a simple question, yet it meant a lot to his young heart._

_"W-who are you?"_

_~~~~~_

_You blinked a few times and just stared at the boy in front of you. He is so pretty and you suddenly wonder who he is, so you asked the question. He seems startled and confusion flooded his face. You tilted your head to the side and tried to remember if you have seen this boy before. He doesn't look like someone from here; he looks like a foreigner, so you're glad that you asked him the question in English._

_"H-hey, are you okay?" You asked him and he looked away from you._

_“Mom!!” He shouted all of a sudden and he walked out the door. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and you just took sight of the surroundings and breathe heavily. You are starting to wonder how long have you been passed out since the wounds on your arms, legs, and face seemed to have healed already. Your eyes directed to the door when you saw a lady, who you assume is the boy's mother, walking towards you with a bright smile on her face. The boy is just behind her, hiding his face from you but didn't stop following his mother as they both made their way towards you._

_"I-I'm glad that you are awake, ___________." She smiles at you before sitting on the chair next to you. She grabs your hand and gave it a slight squeeze._

_"H-how did you know my name, Ma'am?" You asked her and she looks at you with confusion before directing her gaze to her son._

_"Oh, y-you might not remember what happened but my name is Dorine Tuan and this is my son Mark. He saved you when you were at the river." She explained with her soft voice that made you believe her. However, your head started to feel a bit heavy but you smiled at the two of them. You looked at Mark and he just looked away, blushing._

_"T-thank you for saving me, Mark, and Mrs. Tuan. I owe you my life." You said and she nods at you._

_"How are you feeling, _______?" Mark finally asks you and you looked him and he stares at you with care and you felt yourself blushing._

_"I-I am feeling better, Mark. Thank you." You looked down to your fingers and you suddenly felt shy. Mark smiles and did the same - which made Dorine look at you and him with happiness mixed with disappointment. It just feels so sad that they need to leave just when you had regained you consciousness._

_"That's great to hear, _______. We are so happy that you are awake and conscious even before Mark and I and the rest of our family leave." She says and you frowned. You just met the people that took care of you and now they are leaving?_

_"W-where are you going? C-can you not stay with me for a bit more?" You said, voice stuttering and quivering mildly. Dorine let out a sigh and Mark just looked down, gripping the bedside drawer tighter._

_"I- I wish we could but it's time for us to go home..." Dorine says and you shot her a questioning look._

_"Where is your home?"_

_"We live in Korea, _______." Mark responds instead and you just looked down. You know where Korea is and it is too far. Before you can even answer, the doctor along with a nurse already came in and they were surprised that you are already talking. Maybe you are really unconscious for a few days. Is that how bad your condition was when Mark found you?_

_"W-wow... This is amazing. You are awake and conscious, ________.” The doctor looked at you and you nodded at him, finally someone speaks your native language. He continued asking you questions and inspecting your eyes, heartbeat, pulse, and all. You just followed and answered whatever questions they have before the doctor talks to Dorine, updating her about your state._

_Dorine checked the time and she nods at Mark. Mark looked at you sadly before making his way towards you._

_"I-it's time for us to go, ________." He mutters shyly before taking out his necklace with a cross pendant, handing it to you._

_"I wish you well and I hope I get to see you soon!" He shyly kisses your forehead before rushing out the door, leaving you speechless. The doctor and the nurse just giggled at you and your face turned 2 shades darker than usual. Dorine stood up before smiling at his running son and looking at you._

_"I hope you get to be treated well, _______. I am sorry if we cannot stay any longer, but please take care of yourself, okay?" She holds your hand and you nodded. There is something in her eyes that speak care and love, which made you miss your Mom all of a sudden._

_"C-can you not take me with you instead, Mrs. Tuan? I-I have no family anymore..." Your voice shook and tears started to fall from your eyes and Dorine suddenly exploded in tears. She hugged you tight and you did the same. The doctor and the nurse just looked at the two of you apologetically._

_"I am sorry ________. As much as we wanted to take you in, we are not allowed. But once I have the time, Mark and I will visit you, okay?" She says before pulling away from you and looking at your teary eyes. You didn't argue - you just tried to check if it's possible anyway, but you do know that they may have a hard time doing that since they are from Korea._

_"T-thank you for everything Mrs. Tuan. I will never forget your help. I wish I can see you and Mark again soon. Thank you again..." Your voice trailed off and Dorine kisses your forehead before she coos you - she sounds too comforting and you started to calm down at her touch._

_"Don't worry, ________, we will be here to take care of you even though they are gone." The doctor pats her shoulders and Dorine thanked him before pacing out the door, not after leaving one last kiss on your cheek. You saw Mark on the door as well and he shot you one last look before following his Mom._

_~~~~~_

_The day passed by and you were informed about what happened for the last two weeks. You are shocked at first but you understand eventually, since you've recalled what your father did to you. You also found out that Mrs. Tuan and his son, Mark, took care of you for the weeks that you are having attacks or just not responding to anything._

_The doctor said that you just need to take medicines and you should be fine. You also should know how to handle your emotions well, since you might have attacks if you cannot control it properly. They told you that you will be handed to a local orphanage by tomorrow, since all of the studies and the psychiatrist also advised that you are okay to be discharged._

_The next day came and you are ready to go out of the hospital, when the doctor came inside your room._

_"_______, are you all settled?"_

_"Y-yes Doctor."_

_"There might be some changes in the plans, but it all depends on your decision if you wanted to. There is a Korean orphanage that would like to know if you will be interested in staying in Korea? They will shoulder all of the expenses in you going there, and also they will let you study. You will have the same benefits here though, but they wanted to know if you are open to fly out of the country?" The doctor asks you thoroughly and you smiled upon hearing the word Korea._

_"That should be fine by me, Doctor." You nodded and he smiled._

_"You wanted to see that boy again, do you?" He teased you and you looked at him._

_"What boy?"_

_"The Mark Tuan boy! The boy who took care of you, can you not remember him?"_

~~~~

Your head shoot up, head still feeling dizzy. You stood up from the bed and just drink in to the dream that you've just dreamt; wondering why you suddenly dreamed about it.

However, what made you stir awake is because of the name that you suddenly remember, despite not remembering it when you get to see him and when you get to Korea. 

Mark Tuan, the boy's name is Mark Tuan.

He has the same name as Mark then, you thought to yourself. Now, you get to see some similarities in their physical appearance too. Are they the same person? Is the Mark that saved you from being dead 10 years ago also the same person that helped you last night when you had your attack?

There is only one way of knowing it and you know what to do about it, but you are not sure if you want to or if you can do it.

Finally, you have come up with a decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you get closer and closer to unveiling the secrets of your past, you didn't know that the people involved are doing the same - maybe even a step ahead of you.

_"Nichkun, did she say yes?" Dorine is standing by the porch of their home in Seoul, her fingers tapping nervously against the wooden table in front of her. Her eyes are roaming for any possible eavesdroppers; good thing everyone is busy with their own worlds inside the house._

_"Yes Mrs. Tuan, her face lit up the moment I told her that she is going to be in Korea. Though she has inquired if you are the ones who helped her, however, as you advised, I didn't say disclose anything." Nichkun, the doctor who treated you and stood by you along with them responded over the phone._

_"That is good then. I am happy that she agreed to it... Though I never thought that she will say yes..." Dorine trails off as a wide, sweet smile spreads across her lips._

_"I think she would really want to go there, knowing that you who took care of her will be there, so she has a bit of hope that she will get to see you, though she is not saying anything." Nichkun again says; hinting something that Dorine is not oblivious to._

_"Believe me, Nichkun, I really wanted to tell her that we are the one's helping her, but you know that Raymond is against it. Though I just can't help it, I wanted to help her and be as close to me as possible. Though, I can never tell her that because I might be risking my husband's trust on me." She sighs before sitting on one of the chairs facing the window to their living room, where she sees Mark playing with his brother some video games._

_"I understand, Madam. ______ didn't probe any further; she seems to be a nice and smart girl. She will be ready to fly by tonight so she should be landing in Korea at midnight."_

_"Thank you so much for all your help Doctor Nichkun. I will do my best to watch over her even from afar... She will be safe here for sure - I promise." Dorine smiles over her words and Nichkun let out a small laugh._

_“I trust you Mrs. Tuan. It is just too bad that Mark wouldn’t know that the girl that she admires will be in the same country as his. Is he looking for her or asking you about her by any chance?” Nichkun asks and there is a slight pinch in Dorine’s heart with the mention of his beloved son._

_“He asked me as soon as we landed last night. I told him that she will be staying at the local orphanage there in (Y/C/O). I feel sad for him too… I just hope that I do not need to hide from Raymond.” Dorine murmurs and Nichkun felt bad for even saying those words, knowing that Dorine might get emotional again._

_“But who knows, they might see each other again when they are older? Let fate decide if they meant to meet or not. Then you cross the bridge when you get there.” Nichkun advises the older woman; who is trying to control the tears that are about to escape her eyes._

_“I hope so too. I hope that when that time comes, I will be ready.”_

_~~~~_

_"Doctor Nichkun, do you happen to know if my Mom and my brother came to visit me when I was at the hospital?" You asked your doctor out of the blue while he drives you to the airport - where a new life is waiting for you. Nichkun just looked at you with sympathy as you stare outside with a blank expression._

_"N-no, _____. T-they didn't come." He tried to sound as neutral as possible; but his voice still cracked and you let out a sigh._

_"I guess they just forgot about me then. I think that is for the best... I need to start a new life in Korea and be as independent as I am. Are you really not allowed to tell me who is helping me out on this, Doctor?" You looked at him with puppy eyes, hoping to get the information that you need._

_"I am sorry, _____, it is pretty common in this situation that the supporters will not disclose their names to the receiver of the benefit." He says and you bit your lip, thinking twice if you will be asking the question that is resting at the tip of your tongue since you found out that a family is willing to help you fly to Busan, South Korea to study and be under a local orphanage._

_"I-is it the Tuan family, Doctor?" Your voice shook with embarrassment and hope; knowing that Nichkun might tease you again but you cannot ignore the curiosity that kills you as time goes by._

_"No, _____, it is not them. They haven't been in touch yet since they left..." He says, making you sad all of a sudden and your face dropped. He cannot blame you to ask that question though, since the Tuan family is from Korea as well and they are the only ones who knew about your situation so far._

_“The Korean government extends help to (Y/C/O) a lot and they do this pretty often especially in the hospital where you were sent and where I work right now. They also do it in several other countries, not just here.” He further explains and you nodded slowly; understanding the situation. You brushed off the gut feel away and just looked outside again – thinking about how Korea would look like, or if you will love it there._

_"Don't worry! South Korea is not that big; you will see them sooner or later, I am positive about that." He smiles at you and you fake a smile, trying your best to keep a positive mind but knowing that you will not have time to even search for them because you will be locked in the orphanage; you didn't argue._

_The rest of the ride to the airport was silent, with you just having the thoughts of your family in mind. You hope that your father will stay healthy even though he is in jail - you still cannot ignore the fact that you still love him because he is your father, but it will be easier for you to forget about what he did if you are away from him. Your mother and Bambam, on the other hand, you have no idea where they are and you don't even know where to start looking for them, if you even want to._

_The look that your Mom gave you when she left with Bambam was a clear indication that she would not be taking you with her. You are not stupid to know that she is only interested in taking Bambam with her. You also saw that guy who was with her, though you cannot remember his face too clear anymore. If your Mom doesn't like you; you cannot do anything about it. Going to Korea to live a new life without any family members will be hard; but you have already accepted it and you promise yourself that you will be strong and will not disappoint the family who had chosen to help you and granted you this one of a kind opportunity._

_"We're here." You let out a huge breath before unclasping the seatbelt and stepping out of the car. Nichkun grabbed your luggage from the compartment before closing it. He pulls on it as he takes his place beside you, smiling at you widely._

_"Are you ready, _____?" He wraps his arm around you and you nodded before looking forward._

_"Yes Doctor Nichkun, I am."_

~~~~  
Dorine just stared at her phone once Mark disconnects; completely taken aback by her son's sudden question.

As far as she can remember; you are still staying in Busan and never really went out of the city. However, that was three years ago, so things might would definitely have changed. She never really asked about your whereabouts anymore – since you are out of the orphanage.

With Mark's sudden questions, she cannot help but assume that his son and you have met, and is not impossible, since you are in the same country, just about a few hours away.

She doesn't know what to feel as of the moment, but she doesn't want to ask Mark further because she might just spill the secret that she had kept for a decade now. 

She decided to give the local orphanage a call, to see if they have any information of your whereabouts for the last year.

"Hello?" Dorine heard the familiar voice of the orphanage’s young receptionist.

"Hi, is this Lee Seunghyun?" She asks; nervousness lacing on each word.

"Yes, this is Seungri, Dorine, is that you?" He answers and Dorine let out a small laugh.

"Yes this is me, Dorine. How did you know?" She chuckles and the boy let out a huge laugh.

"Well I clearly remember your voice knowing that you've been constantly calling us about the receiver of your support for 7 years. It’s been a while! How's everything going?" He greets with his usual charming, happy tone.

"Everything is doing just fine, Seungri. I bet all is well with the orphanage?" She decided to ask a more generic question - knowing that the young boy might tease her again for being too attached to you if she asks about your current situation right away.

"It is, Dorine, and ______ just dropped by about a week ago. She brought food for everyone here, the kids and the nuns are ecstatic. She is doing quite a good job outside the orphanage; she has a pretty stable job in Seoul and she lives with her friend, Marika, I bet you know her because she is ______'s best friend here. She is still pressing for some information as to who is her supporter; but of course we didn’t tell her. She just laughed at it, but I think she really is interested and wanted to give some payback; because she is out of the orphanage anyway and can support herself." Seungri is one step ahead of Dorine and she cannot help but laugh at him; he knows her too well already because they have been sort of friends already.

"She is also a bit jealous that Marika already knew who her supporters are; and that made her so insistent, but still composed. She hasn’t had attacks for the last two years too, which is beyond awesome.” Seungri shares and Dorine cannot help but feel happy, knowing that you are doing just as great as she expected.

“She had grown to be a beautiful and wonderful young lady, Dorine, just like how you wanted her to be. You should be proud of your little girl." He continues even before Dorine responds. She didn't notice that there are tears in her eyes upon hearing from Seungri that you are actually in Seoul already and you are doing really well.

"Why don't you just reveal yourself? Her life will never be complete if she won’t know you. I bet Raymond wouldn't mind now since it has been years... I guess he will understand you because he loves you... that is not betrayal at all since you just helped someone that is need, right?" Seungri comforted her, and Dorine wipes her tears before responding.

"How I wish things are less complicated, Seungri. I have been keeping this for years and I am not sure how my family would react if they find out about this. I might lose them; and I cannot risk it." She continues to sob softly over the phone and Seungri shushes her.

"Don't cry now, Dorine. Everything will be fine. I am sure they would understand you because they love you. It is not as if you made a mistake or a crime. How about Mark? You said that he has been inquiring; don't you think it's about time to let him know? He deserves the truth more than anyone else."

Seungri's words echoed in Dorine's head and she was rendered speechless. She now questioned herself, is this the right time for her to tell her family about you and what she did for you? Now that there is a huge possibility that you and Mark have met somewhere in Seoul because of Mark's question earlier, do you think that “fate” that Nichkun was talking about 10 years ago is finally happening? What should she do about this? Moreover, is she ready? Is she ready knowing that she might risk her relationship with her husband and with the rest of her family members, including Mark?

~~~~~

 

"Wait, wait, I am confused." Jackson scratched his head and Mark rolls his eyes at him dramatically and Bambam just shook his head.

"What is confusing about that, hyung? It is pretty straightforward that Mark-hyung thinks that the girl that he had sex with at the bar last night and at his home and the girl that he took care of in (Y/C/O) 10 years ago is the same girl!" Bambam explained and Mark glared at him.

"Well, we didn't just have "sex" Bambam. I mean, there is more to that, okay?" Mark defended himself and Jackson just shakes his head again.

"Okay, I get it I don't want to ask further questions but at least I have the idea. How will you find out though? You said that she is not responding to your calls and messages. You do not have her full name at least to try to look for her in social media. What are you going to do?" Jackson fires the questions and Mark just took a sip of his drink before sighing.

"I-I don't know, but I need to do something. I mean they look similar and they have the same first name, so that is a giveaway that there is a huge possibility that they can just be the same girl." Mark looks at them with hope in his eyes.

"But hyung - you said that she was in (Y/C/O) the entire time - your Mom also said that she has no idea if she went out of the country or whatsoever. Maybe it is just a coincidence?" Bambam says and Mark bites the insides of his mouth - processing the information that his friend shared. 

"Wait, maybe Aunt Dorine knows the full name of the girl from (Y/C/O), have you tried asking her?" Mark looks at Jackson and he widened it eyes at him and he beamed against his best friend and co-worker.

"I-I haven't thought about that.... But, but that was a great idea, Jackson. You're such a genius!" He hugs his friend briefly and Jackson smirked before opening his arms widely, causing Bambam to shake his head.

"What Bam? Our boss just said that I am a genius, you cannot argue with that anymore. Compliment me!" He grabs the boy's arm before shaking him and grabbing his nape playfully. Mark cannot remove the smile that is plastered on his face. How can he not realize it earlier? Of course his Mom would know the girl's full name since she attended to everything she needs back in the hospital. 

The local orphanage may have been another resort though, but they keep that information highly confidential, so he may not stand a chance. 

While the two boys are tackling each other, Mark suddenly remembers you saying that you know someone by the name "Bambam" from your home country. It opens up another window to get a clearer view of the truth behind you and the girl’s identity.

"Wait,” He says, separating the two rowdy boys and making them look at him.

"I remember _______ telling me that she knows someone by the name Bambam back in her home country, where is the origin of your name any way, Bam?" He directs the question to the younger boy and the boy stopped and thinks, then, after a few seconds, his face brightened before tapping his forehead with his palm multiple times.

"Mark-hyung, my name originated from (Y/C/O), because my Mom is from there, and she told me that I also stayed there for a few years... So..."

"So, _______ is also from (Y/C/O), just like the girl, most likely, right?" Jackson butts in, him and Bambam looking at their boss with pure curiosity. Mark had his eyes fixed on the ground, trying to process the information in his brain.

"I don't think this is just coincidence anymore Bam, I am almost 100% sure, we just need to know her full name from my Mom later when I get home and that will give me sufficient proof they are one and the same." Mark grabs his friends' arms to support him while looking at them with unexplainable joy - knowing that his mini investigation is leading to somewhere positive.

"We are so great! We can be detectives now, hyung! What do you think?" Bambam started to make some dramatic, detective movements using his hands. Not long after, Jackson joins and he is using his empty bottle as a magnifying glass, while Bambam holds his water bottle as if it's a gun. Mark chuckles with his friends' weird antics before wrapping his arms around the two of them, patting their backs in the process.

"I couldn't have figured this out without your help, boys. Thank you so much." He ruffles their hair and the boys groaned in annoyance.

"I told you, you can touch everything even my d*ck just don't ruin my hair!" Jackson shouted a bit loud and he covers his mouth, earning hearty laughs from Bambam and Mark.

"He wouldn't want to touch your d*ck either, Jackson-hyung." Bambam ran from Jackson as soon as the words left his mouth. Jackson tried catching up with him but because of his short legs, he was unable to do so and Bambam just laughed at him from the lobby of the huge building. Mark just laughed at his friends/co-workers. They are his best friends and co-workers too, he wouldn’t know if he can survive life without them.

He checked his watch and realized he still has a lot of time to spare to try talking to his Mom about you, so he grabbed his phone immediately and dialed his Mom's number.

It didn't go through - it says that the line was busy. He waited for a few minutes before trying again.

"Markie?" His Mom answered with her shaky voice that made Mark's eyebrows furrow.

"Hey Mom, everything okay?" He asks and he just heard his Mom sigh on the other line - he knows something is up. After what seemed to stretch until forever, his Mom spoke up.

"Mark, you need to know something. Can you stay at our home tonight? I need to talk to you about ________."

~~~~~

You stood up from the bed and you opened the drawer of your bedside table before grabbing the necklace with a cross pendant that the boy gave you 10 years ago. You sat on the side of the bed, before gliding the pad of your fingers against the meticulous bumps and curves of the pendant. This is the first time in a long time that you get to take hold of the necklace, since you got too busy with your move from the orphanage to your new apartment with Mari when the two of you got your jobs. You wrapped the necklace around your neck, the necklace fitting perfectly against your small neck, like it was made for you.

You still cannot believe that you have forgotten the name of the boy who had saved you. Maybe because you only saw him for about a few minutes before him and his Mom took their leave. Now that you remember it, you have to perform some basic steps to determine if the Mark that you met last night and the Mark Tuan boy who saved you back in your home country is just the same person. You washed your face briefly before retreating to your room and opening your laptop.

You've opened the browser and went to Facebook. You placed your nervous fingers on top of the keys; contemplating if you are ready to know all of this information today.

You let out a breath before typing "Mark Tuan" on the empty, rectangular box on your screen. You followed through by putting "South Korea" as the location. 

This feels a bit nostalgic for you though, about 10 years ago, you remember performing this kind of search before, but since you cannot remember any of their given names, you just typed Tuan and did the search - millions appeared to have that last name and you believe you have gone through almost everything but didn't get to see anyone that looks familiar so you gave up. 

However, now, you have a first and last name, so it is more likely that you'll have a definite result.

The tip of your pinky finger is rested on top of the enter key; but you cannot seem to move. You are dying of curiosity but at the same time, you are not sure if you are willing to know it at this point? You are a mess and you do not want Mark or his family to be dragged into the mud with you and by you.

Your finger just rested on top of the same key, seconds have passed... as well as minutes. You let out a breath before removing your finger on top of the key and closing your laptop shut. You have noticed that your hands are shaking and you know that you cannot continue further.

You felt disappointed of yourself again but this is for the better. You are not yet ready to know anything that relates to your past - though Mark Tuan's family is the best part of it. You are again confused so you decided to get out of your room and help yourself to go down the stairs.

~~~~

"Goodness freaking gracious woman you are alive!" Marika shouts from the dining room as soon as she sees your groggy, sleepy form making its way towards her. You are tying your messy hair in a bun as you walk like a zombie towards your best friend - who is having breakfast already.

"What happened to you? I thought you are dead. You have your room locked and I have knocked a hundred times. I can even hear your alarm but that didn't help in waking you up. You got me so worried." She says as you took a seat in front of her after grabbing a mug, pouring some brewed coffee in it.

"I am fine, Mari, just hungry." You said as you sip your coffee, the warm liquid waking your senses and nerves up as you grab a toast from across the table. Your best friend just stared at you and raised her eyebrow; clearly stating that she is not satisfied with your answer.

"What?" You spoke through your mouth full of food and Mari widened her eyes at you.

"First and foremost, never talk when your mouth is too full because it is disgusting, second, you told me yesterday that you are going to tell me everything that happened last, last night and yesterday morning once we are both home. And now you are talking to me as if you have no intention of sharing any details about what happened. So do not what what me, woman, I need information." Her voice was stern and you clearly know that there is no way that you will be escaping her and sooner or later you need to tell her what happened - no matter how hurtful or confusing or time-consuming it might be.

"Can I eat first, before I start? Because I am sure that this is going to go on until forever, are you up for it?" You grabbed the bacon before stuffing some more in your mouth. Marika has this impish grin on her face before dropping her utensils at the side of her plate.

"Bring it on, ______!!!!!!!" Marika shouted and you smiled before resuming your meal. This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh this is getting somewhere!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading and let me know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are battling if you wanted to know the truth or not, but eventually, you know what is best to do at this point, and you had to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO PART 7 IS UP!
> 
> There are no warnings or anything like that in this chapter, but maybe more angst?
> 
> **(Y/C/O) means** – Your country of origin or whatever the desired country of the reader maybe :)

"So....." Marika took a sip of her lemonade with her eyes not leaving yours.

"You mean to say that the Mark Tuan boy who saved you 10 years ago from (Y/C/O) may be the same Mark that you slept with two nights ago, is that correct?" She completed her question with an obvious amusement sketched on her face. 

"I am not 100% sure about that; they look the same, but how will I know? I should not trust my memory since I've only seen the boy for less than an hour 10 years ago. My memory of his features are pretty vague, though I am sure that he has similarities with Mark that I met at the bar two nights ago." You said as you continue to stuff food in your mouth as if you're going to be sentenced to death tomorrow.

"Okay, so when did you think about that? Did it occur to you when you guys were still together?"

"No, I only realized that when I woke up this morning." You said before sipping your coffee.

"Ohh.. If he really is Mark Tuan, do you think he recognized you too? I mean you said that he took care of you for 2 weeks when you were at the hospital so he might have a better picture of how you look like..." She trails off and you shook your head.

"I don't think so; he didn't ask me anything... I mean if he had recognized me or if he really is the same boy, he surely would ask or he will not be shocked with the confession about my sickness." You said as you take a bite of your ham.

"And why is he calling you and texting you after you left him? Maybe he still wants to see you?" She says and you brush the topic off. You haven't checked your phone when you get in the house, not sure if Mark did try calling you or texting you again.

"I don't know, maybe to tell me to get the fuck out of his life. He may be or may not be Mark Tuan but one thing is for sure. He doesn't want me because I am crazy." You said with bitterness in your voice that made your friend grumble.

"Here we go again with assuming and thinking that all guys are like your ex-boyfriend." She straightened her seat and held your hand, and you looked away from her.

"Look, _______, yes you are sick, but you can control your feelings 90% of the time. It has been 2 years since you last had an attack and you only had one 2 nights ago, it goes to show that you are coping and doing well. The anxiety might be with you for a long time, but you can work it out until it is out of your life. It will not stay there forever, okay?" She squeezed your hand and you put on a soft smile, acknowledging your ever-so-encouraging friend.

"Thanks, Marika, for always being there for me." You said and she removed her hand from yours to resume eating her breakfast.  
"By the way, since we're talking about your ex-boyfriend; why did he show up all of a sudden here in Seoul? I mean of all people that you wanted to see it happened to be him." She says in disgust and you just shake your head.

"I don't know, of all places in Korea he decided to be here." You rested your chin on your palms.

"You said that he wanted to apologize? I mean why now? It's been two years - and he's getting married to Jessica, right?" 

"Maybe his conscience hunted him, took him a while though." You smiled and your best friend did the same.

"I still can't believe that he believed that bitch over you. He is such an ass to let you go." She mutters and you just nodded, feeling nauseous with the topic of your ex-boyfriend and your ex-friend getting married. It still hurts you - though you said that you've managed to move on from him but you cannot deny that you are still hurt, because Jinyoung was such a jerk to break up with you in a not-so-pleasant way.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marika mumbles and you looked at her before nodding your head.

"It's okay, you don't deserve him, and he is an asshole. You have Mark now, right?" She winked and you let out a disgusted laugh.

"Mark is an ass too, remember what he just did?"

"You are not sure about that woman, check your phone, or perhaps press on the enter key on your laptop to find out what you are looking for. The man obviously wanted to talk to you about something and I am sure that it's not about you leaving him or forgetting about him. I am sure you wanted to see him and his Mom... if ever he really is Mark Tuan." She says and you were rendered speechless. The memory of Dorine Tuan flashes in your brain and her smiling, pretty face registered on your face immediately.

"M-Mrs. Tuan..." You whispered and Marika clicked her tongue.

"You know what to do, _______, I am leaving it up to you, since I have a class in 30 minutes. I will see you later!" She stood up before placing a light kiss on your cheek while you are still reminiscing the sweet face of Dorine Tuan, as well as the pretty Mark Tuan. You heard the front door close with a bang and you were snapped out of your thoughts.

You don't know if you'll love it or hate it that Marika knows you more than you know yourself.

You started cleaning up the dining table and washed the plates and utensils neatly before retreating to your bedroom, grabbing your phone while you browse through the messages/logs.

Mark did try to call you again last night and early this morning - you noticed that he also left a few voicemail messages. You bit your lip and thought of what Marika said. Why would he leave messages for you if he really wants to say goodbye? Why would he leave voicemail messages? He should have just cut all forms of communication with you, right? You fiddled with your phone - some of the messages were already deleted even before you read them, but you are more curious about the voicemail messages that he had left for you.

You slowly pressed on the button to listen to his voicemail messages and you leaned your phone against your ear.

“_________, I am sorry with how I reacted earlier, but please pick up the phone, I really need to talk to you. OK?"

"Please pick up, baby. This is extremely important. I hope that you can really listen to this message soon…”

"Are you there, ______? Please do not ignore me; I need to talk to you."

“Please, ______. Talk to me. I am going crazy. Pick up the phone.”

You dropped your phone to your side and closed your eyes in frustration. So Marika is right, he is not saying goodbye or anything, but he wanted to talk to you about something important. Your mind started to race; did he manage to recognize you? Your suspicions of him and the Mark Tuan boy being the same person are starting to heighten and you have this overwhelming happiness that is taking over your entire being.

You went to your laptop and opened it, the Facebook search screen still up, and Mark Tuan's name as well as the South Korea location still in the search box. You let out a breath before pressing on the enter key and the web page started to load. It took a few seconds for results to come up and your eyes widened at the third search result.

The photo of the handsome man whom you had spent almost a whole day with and the man that you just cannot seem to remove in your mind appeared in your computer screen with the name "Mark Tuan" written on the side. You found yourself clicking on his profile and browsed some of his public photos and you held your mouth when you saw a picture of him and his Mom, Dorine, hugging each other tightly with smiles etched on their faces.

You found yourself crying over the beautiful photo, suddenly missing them and how much you've wanted to see them again. You didn't have that opportunity before, but now that you have confirmed all your suspicions and doubts, all you wanted to do is to call Mark, let him know that truth so that you can see him again and his family that you've missed so much. You owe them your life, so there is no amount of thank you or money that you can do to repay them, but at least being able to thank them personally now that you've grown and have lived a good life because of their help.

However, the other side of your brain tells you that it is not a good idea. They might reject you, just like what they did last time when you ask them if they can take you in. On the other hand, you argued that it wasn't their fault since they are foreigners in that country so there is really not much that they can do to take you in. Without you knowing, you are now walking your way downstairs to your living room before sitting on one of the couches comfortably, pressing the back of your head at the back of the couch.

You browsed through your phone and looked for Mark's number and just when you're about to press on the 'Call' button, the doorbell rang and it made your head shoot up. Who could be visiting you this early? Or maybe it was your best friend Marika and she had forgotten something so she needs to drive back? You decided to take the door first before calling Mark so you stood up from your seat and made your way towards the front door.

"What did you forget this time, wo-"

A set of teary, swollen, and puffy eyes welcomed you right at your doorstep, and the person is far from whom you are expecting him to be.

~~~

Mark stepped out of his car after parking it carefully at the side walk in front of his parents' house. When he asked his Mom over the phone earlier what was it about you that she wanted to talk about, he cannot help but feel uneasy, curious, and nervous. He tried to distract himself by talking to Jackson and Bambam about work and not put you or anything about you in their conversations, because he may just leave the office abruptly and make his way to his Mom; which he cannot do because their project's deadline is today, and they need to finish it so that they don't need to worry about anything on the weekend.

Mark presses on the doorbell, tapping his foot against the concrete floor as he waited for someone to open the door for him. He didn't get to keep a spare key of his parent's house, thinking that it's not his house anymore. Only a few seconds have passed but to Mark, it feels like it has took a century. He was about to push on the button again when the door suddenly opened and he is welcomed by his Mom who had a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi, Mark." Dorine mutters and Mark enclosed her in a hug before kissing her forehead. She gestured for him to go inside while his arms are still wrapped around his mother's shoulders.

"Is everything okay, Mom?" Mark asks as soon as they step foot in the house. His mom reached to squeeze his hand that is on her shoulder, guiding them to sit down on the couch. Mark sat next to his Mom and his face is glued to her worried, but relaxed one. The irony of her expression is no surprise, since his Mom is really relaxed no matter how difficult or challenging a situation is. 

"Why did you ask me about _______ earlier, Mark?" She asked him and Mark looked at her before biting the insides of his mouth, wondering how he would compose his question.

"I-I have met this girl last night and... her name is _______ and she really looks like ________ who we took care of 10 years ago in (Y/C/O)..." He paused for a bit to regain his breathing.

"The reason why I asked you is because I wanted to make sure that I remembered her name correctly. I-I don't know really Mom, I am thinking that this girl that I met and the girl from (Y/C/O) is just the same person... but... how can that be possible?" He ran his hands through his face before letting out breath. Dorine just looked at his son before patting his back before massaging it slowly.

Dorine didn't say anything about Mark's outburst, instead, she moved to grab a large photo album on top of the table in front of them and Mark eyed her every movement. His gaze is fixed on the photo album, wondering if he had seen that before. He was shocked when his Mom handed it to him. He looks at her with confusion - but Dorine just nodded, encouraging him to take it. He nodded before taking the photo album from the hands of his Mom and placing it on his lap.

"As you turn the pages of that album, I will tell you the story of ______, the girl that we saved 10 years ago in (Y/C/O)." She mumbles softly as she turns her gaze at the lamp next to Mark before turning to meet Mark's questioning eyes. Mark swallowed the lump on his throat and his mind is racing, but he managed to let out a nod, trying his best to sound ready for this sudden confession. He turned the first page slowly and your childhood pictures drowned his sight.

"A day after we went back to Korea, _______ had flown to Busan. She was offered by a Korean orphanage to take care of her and in return, she needs to agree to stay there, to study, and be a Citizen eventually. Those shots were random; some are from school and the rest were taken while she plays with her new orphan friends in the orphanage." Dorine's words are getting harder and harder to process for Mark, but he didn't complain. He just tried to drink in to the sight of your pictures on the album. Your face is pretty much the same since the last time that he had seen you - your brown eyes still able to hypnotize him even with just a still picture. Questions are running through his head but he didn't dare to ask them now, he knows that there is more to come, so he just went on by flipping the album to the next page.

"That was when she graduated grade school. She looks so happy. It doesn't seem like she has an anxiety because she was always smiling. Though it came to me that she had several attacks between the time that she went there until she graduated, but it decreased gradually over time until there were no attacks at all. She was also bullied during her first years because she doesn't speak Korean, so she studied until she sleeps at the orphanage or school library, to make sure that she'll learn the language, which she did pretty well." Mark looked at your more matured, beautiful form on the still images. Your hair had grown longer and you became taller, in short, more attractive in his eyes. He is still wondering as to how his Mom got these photos, and why she had known that you flew to Korea as well?

"She had graduated with honors so she was on full scholarship when she entered the university, making it easier for me to support her, since you and Joey were also studying that time. I didn't pay much on her education, since she earned it all through scholarship." She said and Mark just stared at her Mom with his mouth agape, the situation becoming clearer and clearer now.

"D-do you mean- y-you.." He stuttered and he cannot come up with the right question to ask his Mom. She let out a small laugh and flipped the page of the album again before continuing. Mark's gaze drifted to your photo in your college toga and his eyes widened. He is right. You and the girl that she had loved ever since are the same person. The photo was taken just a few years ago and he cannot deny the similarities anymore.

"She eventually graduated college and she stepped out of the orphanage to live with her best friend, Marika, since them both got a good job offer to support them. She was wondering the whole ten years as to whom her supporter or supporters were, but I never had the courage to tell her... Even if I had the courage... I cannot..." Tears slowly fell from Dorine's eyes without Mark knowing, since he still in awe. There are other photos of you on the album that seem to be more recent - your features clearer and all the doubts in his mind were already thrown out of the window. You are the same girl. A smile crept on Mark's face as he looked at your photos, gliding the pad of his fingers against your face. He never thought that he'll be able to see you again, but here you are, within his reach, and he can never be happier. That totally explains the unexplainable bond and comfort that he felt when he was with you.

However, he was suddenly snapped out of his attention when his Mom's statement registered in his brain, so he looked at his Mom's direction with his eyebrows furrowed.

"W-what do you mean you cannot tell her? A-and why did you not tell me before? I-I don't understand?" It is clear to Mark that his Mom was the one who supported you when you went to Korea, but he was confused as to why she hid it from him, and apparently, from you too.

"Remember when you asked me if we can take her with us instead?" She asks Mark and he nodded with agreement, remembering the scene pretty clearly.

"I talked to your Dad if that is possible... But..." She wiped the tears that escaped her eyes before looking at Mark again.

"He was against it... completely." Dorine bites her lip and Mark's eyes widened with shock.

"What do you mean Dad is against it completely? I-I mean you said that you cannot because you are tourists-"

"______ was sick that time... She was a battered child with a Dad that was imprisoned... He thinks that she may be a problem for our family." Dorine looks at Mark apologetically.

"B-but..." Mark mutters, not sure what to say. He just found out that it wasn't really that they were tourists that was why they cannot take you in but mainly because your Dad is against it because of personal reasons. He is not sure if he is supposed to be mad at him or to understand his situation.

"Since I really cannot help but feel sad about ______ being left alone in her country in an orphanage, I decided to just take my own actions and completely hide it from your father. I totally understand his point why he doesn't want to take _______ with us, but my heart just cannot take it that the poor girl will be left alone." She cries as the words left her mouth - filled with concern and love for the girl that is not really related to her. 

"So, that's the reason why you didn't tell me..." Mark says, nodding, as he wraps his arm around his crying mother's shoulder.

"So, after looking at the pictures, are they the same person, Mark?" Dorine looks up to her son and Mark nods.

"I am glad that you were able to meet again. I know that you wanted to see her for the longest time, how is she like? How did you meet her?" She wipes her tears and she smiled at Mark, who just bit his lip, uncertain if he should share how he met you.

"A-ahm... I met her at a bar... b-but we didn't really do-” He stutters and Dorine laughed at his son and pats his head.

"You don't need to be shy Mark; I know that you are responsible enough for your actions... no matter what it is." She winks at him and he blushed deeply.

"Y-yeah so... uhm.. She really is pretty Mom... and... We... you know.. I took her to my place-"

"I understand... understand..." Dorine giggles and pinches his son's flushed cheeks.

"B-but Mom I-I really felt a connection with her when I first saw her at the bar. I mean... I never felt that way with anyone else before... please don't think that it was just lust or anything..." He stammered and stumbled again and Dorine laughed at him, but it was quickly turned into a frown and Mark noticed it.

"H-hey… What's wrong Mom? You are frowning again." Mark says with worry as he holds his Mother's hand.

"I am not sure if I will be able to tell your Dad... He will surely be mad at me." She says as she looked away, thinking deeply.

"It was the past Mom; I don't think it will still matter now anyway... So why still hide it from him?" He asks and Dorine just looked at him.

"Th-there's another reason why he doesn't want her to be here, to be near us..." She trails off and Mark shakes his head.

"W-what is it?" He asks with urgency and his Mom looked at him with wary eyes.

"He doesn't want her for you."

~~~~~

You were welcomed by Jinyoung's swollen, red eyes on your porch when you opened the door. You were in utter shock; not sure if it's because you thought he was Marika or because of the look of grief on his handsome face. His face is a bit flushed and his lips trembled, which broke your concentration.

"M-May I come in?" He mumbles with his deep, cracky voice and your grip on the door frame became tighter. You do not want to see him at this point, but the look on his face made you wonder as to why he is here. Since he asked nicely and your curiosity got the most out of you, you opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in.

He walked behind you slowly with his head bowed, following you to the living room. You told him to take seat, which he gladly took.

"D-do you want anything?" You asked him awkwardly while scratching your head.

"A glass of water will be helpful, ______." He says and you nodded, walking your way towards the kitchen. You filled the glass of water and retreated to the living room. You stopped abruptly when you saw Jinyoung hands on his face while he cries his heart out. His chest heaves up and down at a crazy rate and you can see his tears spilling at the sides of his eyes.

You immediately placed the water on top of the table in front of him and sat next to your ex-boyfriend.

"W-what's wrong, Jinyoung?" You murmured as you lifted your hands to place it on his back, soothing him with light touches and massages. He removed his hands from his face and wipes his tears away. You grabbed some tissues from the table and handed it to him, which he took right away.

You just watch him as he wipes his flushed face and now extremely red eyes. He turns to you and you noticed that you still have your hand on his back. His crying ceased but his chest is still heaving, so you continued calming him down.

"Drink some water first please." You said and he nodded before taking the glass and drinking the liquid all at once before clearing his throat.

"W-what happened to you? What brought you here? You are not supposed to be here, right?" You asked him and he shook his head before biting his lower lip. He let out a huge breath before looking at you again.

"_______, I-I am so sorry. I don't know if this will be enough but I-I am really sorry for what I did. I want you back... I want you back so bad."

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TeamMark or #TeamJinyoung?
> 
> hahahaha


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jinyoung surprisingly showing up and with Mark knowing the real reason why his parents cannot take you with them 10 years ago, things can take a bit more complicated than what both of you had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooookkkk so here is another chapter. Please be warned about this chapter being super angsty and slightly suggestive.

Marika jumped off of the bus and walked her way towards the house of her student. It is a Saturday and she’s not supposed to be working, but she took the offer as a goodwill gesture from her professor from college, who says that it is just going to be for a few months while she goes on vacation with her husband. Marika cannot say no, since she’ll be able to earn extra money and at the same time, she’ll be able help her professor before now turned colleague.

She is working full-time as an instructor at the university where you two had graduated and she is enjoying the work so far. She looked at her notebook to check on the full address of the student whom she will be tutoring today. The name sounds a bit odd and she cannot figure out if the student is a boy or a girl.

_Bambam Lee._

She thought that she had heard the name “Bambam” before; though she is not sure when and where. She brushed it off when she had located the house. She pressed on the doorbell immediately and she heard some shuffling until the door opened. She was welcomed by a muscular, handsome man in a wife beater and a pair of ripped jeans. Marika had her mouth agape with the sight of the overly handsome, hot stranger. Could he be Bambam Lee? If he is, then it is going to be a fun tutoring class for her.

“Hey pretty, can I help you?” The man mutters in his deep, sexy voice and Marika tears her gaze away from his biceps that are sculptured perfectly on his arms and cleared her throat.

“I-I am looking for...” She took a quick look at her notebook and looked up to him again.

“B-Bambam Lee. I- I am the new tutor that will teach him English. Do you happen to be him?” She asks after gulping the lump on her throat.

“O-oh, you must be Teacher Marika. Wait, Bambam is inside. Come in please. By the way, I am the sexy, Jackson Wang just in case you wanted to know.” He winks at her before opening the door wider, making Marika blush and walk inside the house slowly with her head bowed. She followed Jackson silently until they reach the living room, where she saw another man and an older woman, sitting comfortably on the L couch. They both stood up upon seeing her and bowed; Marika returned the gesture and the two approached her.

“Seonsaengnim, my name is Bambam Lee, your new student. It’s nice to meet you!” He waved at her and Marika gave him a small smile, before turning her attention towards the woman next to him.

“Hi, I’m Mrs. Lee, Bambam’s mother. It’s nice to meet you, Marika.” She shakes her hand and Marika cannot remove her eyes from her new student’s mother. She looks really familiar and kind of resembles you at some points, but she brushed it off for the mean time and just bowed lowly at her.

“It is nice to meet you too Mrs. Lee, Bambam. I thought I will be teaching a child in the middle school; I wasn’t told that my student is an adult. I haven’t prepared much for a student his age.” She chuckles shyly and Mrs. Lee let out a laugh, and Bambam just shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, Teacher. I am still young! I will appreciate everything that you will teach me.” He says cheerfully and Marika nodded.

“I have to go out for a quick hour to grab something for lunch; you will stay here for lunch, right, Miss Marika?" She smiles and her brown eyes caught Mari's full attention. She was rendered speechless and she cannot believe her eyes. She immediately blinked before anyone catches her staring, before shaking her head.

"N-no, Mrs. Lee, it's okay... Do not bother." She mutters and Bambam pouted as well as Jackson.

"I won't take no as an answer, Mari-saem. Our class is until 12noon, right? I won't let you leave..." Bambam crosses his arms over his chest and Marika gave a soft laugh.

"Arasseo, as if I have a choice. I will stay over for lunch, if that is what my cute, new student wants." She smiled at Bambam and he giggled while the hot boy just smiled dearly before flashing her a wink.

"Boys, be good and do not be too harsh on Ms. Marika. She seems to be a nice girl. Ms. Marika, I will see you later, okay?" Mrs. Lee shakes her hand one more time and Marika carefully checks her features before she paced out the door, leaving her with the other two boys in the house.

“So, Ms. Marika, where are we having our teaching session?” Jackson suddenly asks her out of the blue while wiggling his eyebrows. In return, she shot him a questioning look.

“Bambam Lee is my only student, as far as I know.” She says and Bambam laughs, making Jackson glare at him.

“I have a study room just beside the kitchen, Teacher. Don’t mind Jackson-hyung, he’s just being playful.” He guides Marika to the study room and Jackson still followed, leaning closer to her.

“Can I join you guys? I have nothing to do here.” He whispers and Marika swears that his hot breath hit her ear.

“Nope, unfortunately I do not do threesome in teaching. I prefer one on one session.” She winks at him and Bambam held his mouth, muffling his laugh before entering the study room right after Marika while he looks at his flustered hyung, before shutting the door close.

~~~

You stared at Jinyoung with your eyes wide open. You slowly removed your hand from his back and placed it on your lap. You tore your gaze away from Jinyoung's - ogling your eyes towards your feet. You can hear Jinyoung's sad sigh before he lets out a deep, sad chuckle.

"I-I am sorry... It was too sudden... I must be a coward for saying that after hurting and leaving you 2 years ago." He rubs the back of his neck and you looked at him.

"J-Jessica tricked me... The stories that she told me about you weren't true... It wasn't true that you tried to kill yourself at one point... It wasn't true that you are having mindless attacks and just laugh or cry at nowhere... None of those were true... And I am sorry for believing her. I was a fool. My ignorance of your condition scared me - and all I wanted at that point was to leave you... but that was the biggest mistake and decision that I made in my life. I was a coward for leaving you without even asking you if those were true; or even confirmed your exact condition. I am so, so sorry, ________. I-I don't know how to express how sorry and guilty I am with what happened but I swear I will do anything and everything for you to put back your trust on me... ______, I still lo-"

"W-why?" Was the only word that escaped your mouth after hearing your ex-boyfriend's outburst. He looks at you before resting his elbows on top of his legs. Before he can respond to your question, you suddenly found the words that have been hiding at the tip of your tongue; questions that were stored there for the longest of time, finally slipping out of your mouth, and even before you stopped yourself, it is already too late.

"Why did you have to come back? After calling me crazy and cannot accept me for who I am, believing what that stupid Jessica Koh had said about me that are not true, after dumping me over her, why? Why do you need to be here saying sorry and that you want me back, Jinyoung?" Your tears automatically fell from your eyes, the sudden rush of hurt flooding your entire being.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to say those words to me before. I was practically begging to the Gods above for you to finally realize that she had fooled you... I was crying almost every night thinking how easily you've let me go... After all that we've been through when we were studying... J-Jinyoung! I hate you!" You bursted into tears and you began throwing sly punches against his arms, sometimes hitting his neck or his face, but he didn't budge. Tears fell from Jinyoung's red eyes while he purse his lips close, not knowing what to say at this point.

"I hate you... I hate that you came here and told me the truth... I don't need it now... I needed it before but you and the truth as well as your bitch fiancée can all go to fucking hell... I don't need any one of you…" Your breathing becomes erratic as your arms continued to slap his back, his arms, and his chest. Jinyoung closed his eyes and clutched his chest, genuinely hurting at the sight of you crying your heart out because of him.

"______, if hurting me can make you feel better, do it. I can take everything... I deserve all the pain... I deserve to be hurt by you in so many ways.. But that would not stop me from trying to get you to forgive me... I lo-"

"Do not even go there, Jinyoung. Not now that you are engaged to her. Do not-"

"I still love you, _______. I broke up with Jessica the moment I knew that she was lying to me about you. When she announced that we are engaged, I was so mad at her because that was all lies. It has been months that we're not together, but she keeps on coming back, she is the crazy one, not you." He held your arms that had gone weak and tired of jabbing him and your body automatically fell against him. Your mind and body felt tired of all the emotional pain that you have endured for the past few days.

"I am sorry... Baby..." You didn't complain when Jinyoung pulled you towards his broad, muscular chest, your face resting against the crook of his neck as you continued sobbing silently.

Jinyoung held you so close to him that you even think it is inappropriate, but you just remembered him saying that he is not with Jessica anymore so you just let him be. His arm is wrapped securely around your waist and the other one on your head, massaging your hair while he places light kisses on top of it.

"Sorry, baby... I am so sorry..." He murmurs against your head and you closed your eyes until you find yourself hugging him back. You took in the scent of his signature perfume that he didn't change since the last time you saw him. The warmth of his body enveloping yours is one of the best feelings in the world. You thought you've forgotten about how you missed his touch, his embrace... and Park Jinyoung in general. 

Jinyoung's hands suddenly moved from your waist and hair to your shoulder to pull you slightly away from him. You lifted your gaze and you met his loving, sorry ones. You found yourself speechless; not knowing what to say in front of your ex boyfriend who just confessed that he still loves you and he is sorry for everything that he had done.

"I-I miss you... you have no idea how much, _____." He thumbs your puffy cheeks to wipe the rest of the tears that are on your face before inching his face closer to yours.

You cannot move, you just looked at him while he lowers his face to yours. You know what he is about to do next and your mind says that you do not want it, but your body is responding in a totally different way.

When Jinyoung noticed that you are not budging, he dared to continue. Not long after, his lips touched yours, and both of your eyes closed automatically. He moved his lips slowly, savoring the feeling of your plump lips with a bit of saltiness from both of your tears. Jinyoung grabs your nape and pulls you even closer, and you started moving your lips to meet the slight strokes of his tongue against the outside of your lips.

Your hands that are on his waist went up to his shoulders as you felt his chest clashing against yours, causing for you to moan, which granted entrance of his sweet tongue inside your cavern.

You tugged on his jet black hair when he roam his hungry tongue inside your mouth - the pent up desire to have you back obvious on his actions, until he pushes you on the couch on your back, him hovering you.

When Jinyoung pulled away after tugging on your lower lip - your eyes immediately shot open and an image of another person flashed in your mind.

_Mark Tuan._

You stood up from the couch and pushed Jinyoung away from you, making him look at you in shock for a few seconds, but after realizing what he just did. He did a face palm and ran his hands through his hair, while you crouch on the couch, hugging your knees to your chest.

"I-I am sorry... _____, I was just... I didn't know what I was doing-"

"J-Just leave me alone, Jinyoung." You muttered and he looked at you before nodding his head, knowing that there is no use in fighting since he has been a coward the moment he stepped in to the house.

"I-if that is what you want me to do... I will go... But I will definitely be back. I don't care how many times you would push or throw me away... I will always come back to you... ______." He stood up slowly before looking at you longingly.

"Just go... Jinyoung, please." You begged as you bury your face against your knees and he nodded before pacing out the door immediately. After hearing the front door close, you lie on your couch and place your arms on top of your eyes before letting out a heavy sigh.

Your mind is in whirlwind right now. You just found out that about Mark's real identity and you were about to reach out to him to unveil the truth; then here comes Jinyoung who suddenly had his head bumped somewhere you didn't know but he obviously wanted you back. Moreover, you gave in to the temptation and kissed him - which could have led to more than just that if not Mark's picture appeared in your brain.  
You tug on your hair and stood up from the couch. You are going crazy about everything and staying in the house will make you lose your mind completely so you decided to shower and go outside - hoping to get a clearer state of mind.

~~~~

Mark stood up from bed the next day; his head throbbing and eyes still closed. He was unable to sleep well in his old room, not sure if it's because he hasn't slept there for a while or because of the amount of information that he got from his Mom last night.

He had finally known that you and the girl from (Y/C/O) are the same person and he is the happiest person on earth. He knew from the start that he had loved you, in spite of him being too young during that time.

It should have been easy to just contact you and let you know about the whole situation. He has your number and he can always surely find out where you live through his connections, but he knows that it is not as easy as how it looks like.

~~~~~

_"He doesn't want her for you." The words that left Dorine's lips made Mark's eyebrows furrow, jaw clench, and eyes dilate._

_"What?" He cannot help but raising his voice of how ridiculous the entire statement was for him - making Dorine’s eyes flutter close almost immediately._

_"W-we are aware that you like her back then... The way that you cared about her, the way that you took care of her while she was at the hospital... We knew it..." Dorine pursed her lips before taking Mark's hands, rubbing his knuckles in small circles._

_"Your father thought that it will be best to keep you away from each other. Since he has been rooting for Holly since you were kids, and ______ being in the picture will just ruin his plans for you..." She says as she filtered her words as much as she could, but Mark still let out a sigh of anger._

_"What makes him think that he can handle how my life will go, Mom? I never liked Holly despite her being a good friend. I didn't know that he still wants her for me. It has been a while since we went back to LA." He sighs and runs his hands through his hair, getting frustrated with his Dad as time goes by._

_"P-please do not hate your Dad. He doesn't have any intentions of hurting you. He just thought that will be the best for you at that point."_

_Mark thought deeply and he was suddenly confused. His Dad was never the demanding or the tough one. He was okay with almost everything and he raised them all well. Even though he is busy with work, he never missed special occasions and even talking to him or to anyone of them about anything and everything._

_"H-how does he know what's best for me?" The question came out more as a statement, as Mark tried to think about the facts that are being thrown at him._

_"I-I mean, _____ is sick... and the chance of... of her sickness to be healed is... Minimal. I know that I said that she is healing, but the disorder will still be there... For how long? We don't know. It can be gone for a few years... or maybe.. never."_

~~~~~

Mark stood up and went straight to the shower. It is already 1 in the afternoon when he woke up - so most likely his Dad will be on his way home from his business trip any time soon. The least that he wanted to do right now is to see his Dad; not when he is too vulnerable about the confessions and truths that he had come to know just last night.

He quickly showered before grabbing his things and storming down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and kissed his Mom good bye before storming outside to his car. He went to the driver's seat and rested his head against the head rest before letting out a sigh.

Thoughts are running through his head with all the things that he had learned last night from his Mom. The overwhelming desire to see you again was replaced with worry. His Mom told him to not tell you about what she did, and as much as possible, to not see you again for the meantime until she has the courage to tell his Dad about everything.

He cannot be mad at his Mom; he loves her to death, as well as his Dad. But how about you? He loves you, but if he tries to get to see you again and tell you everything, you are risking your Mom to your Dad's possible disappointment and anger.

Moreover, he becomes worried about your sickness. He remembered the reason why your ex left you and he is somehow feeling guilty because he may be having the same exact thoughts that your ex felt when he initially found out about your sickness. He felt like a coward, a fool, and nothing but a man with no balls. A man who is weak to even stand for someone whom he loves, a man who cannot turn down his parents even though he is sure himself that they do not have the right to dictate his future or who he is supposed to love.

Mark started the engine and drove off. He doesn't exactly know where to go, but he just wanders around the streets of Seoul as he tries his best to not let the tears fall from the side of his eyes.

However, it soon fell. Non-stop, until he needs to stop the car, before burying his face against the steering wheel. Crying over a lot of things, things that are all important to him but he knows he cannot hold on to. Sooner or later, he needs to let someone go... no matter how bad or hard it will be for him.

~~~~

It was 6PM when you finally decided to stay at Han River. You asked Marika what time she will be going home and if you two can have dinner together, but she said that she still has work and won't be home 'til late night. You also told her that you were out probably until late night too, so you already said good night to her, knowing that you might not catch each other awake by the time you guys had gone home.

You went to your favorite ice cream shop in town and consumed at least three cups of your favorite ice cream, making you feel bloated, but satisfied. You soon went to a fair at the nearby park and played a few games just like when you were still a kid. You used to go here with Marika as well as your other classmates - but you never won anything because of how bad you are in playing these fair games.

"WOAH! I HIT IT!! RIGHT?" You shouted when you hit the small balloon in the middle of the rack using a dart. The old vendor smiled at you and nodded, causing for you to squeal as she hands you your prize, which is a huge panda bear that you've been eye-ing on since you caught sight of the shop.

"Thank you Ahjumma, this is really cute!" You shouted before walking your way towards the river, hugging the bear close to you with a smile on your face.

You just walked at the side of the river while the wind blows your hair away from your face, clutching the panda bear to your chest, feeling warm with the presence of a new friend.

You've been walking around for hours but you have not realized that someone has been watching you and following you from afar.

~~~~~

Mark didn't even think twice when he saw you went out of the ice cream shop. He parked his car at the nearest parking slot before stepping out, running towards your direction before he loses sight of you.

He watches you at a distance when you made your way towards the park where tents are placed for some mini fair games. He smiled when he saw you hit that small balloon and winning the panda bear; your smile stretching until it meets your eyes, the smile that he would want to see on you every time.

He continues to follow you until your steps took a familiar path to Han River. He cannot help but feel sad about the whole situation. You are so near him, he can just run to you and enclose you in a tight hug, or even feel your plump lips against his while holding you dearly, as if his life depended on the moment.

However, he knows too well that he cannot do that. He kind of regret that he had followed you; but he would not let the chance slip in any way possible, knowing that this might be the last time.

~~~~~

You finally sat on one of the steps before placing the panda bear next to you as you breathed in the fresh air. You had fun by yourself; which you haven't felt in a long time. You thought about Jinyoung and Mark the entire time that you were walking and roaming around the city.

You missed Jinyoung, but you cannot deny that you miss Mark more, which is kind of surprising, knowing that you really didn't spend much time together. The fact that he appeared in your mind when you were kissing Jinyoung, it kind of made sense that you wanted to see him, talk to him, and be able to tell him who you really are.

You grabbed your phone and fiddled with the password; before finding Mark's number.

You let out a breath before finally pressing on the call button, placing the phone against your ear.

~~~~~

Mark felt his phone vibrating against the pocket of his jeans. He bowed his head before taking out his phone, seeing your name on the screen. He saw you moving your head from side to side while fidgeting with the panda bear that is sitting next to you.

His hand started to shake while he looks at you from under the tree where he is standing, just a few meters away from you.

Tears started to fall from his eyes once more while he looks at you and his phone, not knowing what to do.

Your next move caught him a bit off-guard – which made him hold his breath while clutching his phone for his dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hate me I will update soon haha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 9 is up!!!!!!

“Very good, Bammie! You are learning really fast, huh?” Marika raised her hand to share a high-five with Bambam. He is such a bright boy and is really fun to teach. He is also really smart and always asks questions when needed.

However, Marika cannot really lay a finger as to why his name sounds really familiar and his facial features really remind him of you. If people would see you and him together, everyone would think that you two are siblings. Moreover, Bambam’s Mom, shares a lot of similarities with you. The color of your hair, your eyes, the smile – almost everything.

“Mari-saem?” Bambam waves his hand in front of Marika’s face and she just shook her head lightly.

“S-sorry, I-I was just, thinking of… something… so, you were saying?”

“Oh, yeah, I just wanna know if we have anything else to discuss today apart from this?” He pointed at the last page of the module and figured that it is the last topic that she’ll be discussing for that session.

“Oh, no, that is the last one for today. You did a great job by the way, Bam.” She gives her a thumbs up and the boy smiled sweetly. She fixed the modules and her books while Bambam stood up to clear the table with some of the snacks and drinks that they’ve eaten in the idle periods of their discussions.

“Bambam?” Marika mutters and Bambam looked back at her while throwing the trashes on the garbage can next to the study table.

“Yes, Mari-saem?”

“I-I was just wondering… You and your Mom are not Korean by race, right?” She asks carefully to not offend Bambam with her question. The boy doesn’t seem to mind though and he shook his head.

“No, we are from (Y/C/O), we moved here in Korea when my Mom re-married when I was young.” He says and her eyes widened at his response; but not making it too obvious because the boy might ask her why she looks too surprised or shocked with his answer. He retreated to his previous position next to the instructor and Mari looks at her hands.

You are also from (Y/C/O) and she remembers you telling her that you have a younger brother, whom you’ve never seen again because your Mom just took him away and left you with your father. Could it be…

“A-are you an only child, or do you have brothers or sisters?” She asked him once again and Bambam looked up the ceiling, as if he’s trying to remember something.

“My Mom says that I did have an older sister… Though I cannot really remember her… But she says that she’s already dead so I am all alone I guess? My Mom and my stepfather didn’t have any children so pretty much I am an only child.” He explains carefully and Marika nods her head and mentally shaking her head. She had thought of the possibility that Bambam can be your long lost brother, knowing that he is also from (Y/C/O) and he looks like you, and of course Mrs. Lee will be your mother, but after Bambam’s statement, she wanted to shut the whole topic off, but Marika still feel a bit uneasy, and she knows that there is something that she’s missing.

A knock on the door made Marika and Bambam stood up from their seats. The door opened and Mrs. Lee came in.

“Jackson already left saying that he needs to go somewhere. He is even complaining that you left him all alone.” She laughs and Marika and Bambam giggled.

“Lunch is ready though, are you done with your discussions?” Mrs. Lee asked them both while approaching the two on the study table.

“Yes Mom, we are done, we are just about to go out of the room.” Bambam says and Marika nodded before Mrs. Lee tells them to follow her to the dining room, so that’s what they did.

All of them took their seats and started eating. There was an awkward silence, at least for Marika, since she was still thinking deeply about what she and Bambam had talked about inside the study room.

“So, Ms. Marika, do you live with your parents here in Korea?” Mrs. Lee asked out of the blue and she was snapped out of her thoughts. It took her a while to finally understand the question but when it hit her, her face suddenly fell, however, she was quick to take it back with a small smile, however, Bambam was not oblivious to her sudden change of mood; but he keep silent.

“Oh-uh, no Mrs. Lee, I-I am living with my best friend here in Seoul. I-I do not have parents or family anymore.” She looked down and continued eating when she suddenly felt embarrassed with her own confession, which made the two look at her with worry and concern.

“Oh-I’m sorry for asking that question, Ms. Marika, I-I didn’t mean to-“

“Oh that’s fine Mrs. Lee – I mean, really, it’s fine. I grew up in the orphanage, really. But now I live with my best friend, ______, who is also an orphan.” She ranted; an act that she normally does whenever she is embarrassed or tensed, but she still smiles at them brightly before continuing.

“Actually she’s also from (Y/C/O), that’s why there are similarities with how you guys look.” She blurts out mindlessly since you have been in her mind almost the entire time. She wanted to take it back, knowing that the two may not be interested in that particular information, and she might be sharing too much too early, but it is too late.

However, it didn’t escape Marika’s eyes that Mrs. Lee’s mood have dropped and her sight got stuck somewhere far from they’re at.

“Y-your best friend’s name is… ______, Ms. Marika?” Mrs. Lee diverted her gaze slowly towards the brunette while she asks the question. Marika raises her eyebrows at the look on Mrs. Lee’s face. Her eyebrows are furrowed, forehead creased, showing some of the fine lines on it, and her brown eyes became darker than usual.

“Y-yes… Why, Mrs. Lee?” She asks the woman, curiosity creeping under her skin that it almost ache; knowing that your name might have ring a bell to her. Does she know someone who has the same name as you? Does she remember someone from the past with that name? Marika cannot keep still; she began tapping her thighs with her fingers, anticipating Mrs. Lee’s response to her question.

“I know someone by that name, Mari-saem.” The two ladies turned their attention towards the only thorn among the roses. Mrs. Lee’s reaction is a combination of relief and slight curiosity; while Marika’s face is etched with shock, slight terror, and obvious confusion.

“Well, I do not really know her personally. I haven’t met her yet, but my other hyung, Mark, talked to us about meeting a girl named ______ at a bar two nights ago. He also said that she is from the same country where we are from.” Bambam explained and Marika’s jaw dropped and she tried to gather her thoughts from the back of head from the conversation that she had with you earlier.

“Mark? Do you mean, Mark Tuan, Bambam?”

~~~~~

Mark’s phone just kept on ringing against your ear and you pouted; wondering as to why he is not picking up the phone. Is he busy? Is he already sleeping? You silently hope that he is just busy or already sleeping, at least he is not ignoring your phone call.

You craned your neck to the side when the ringing stopped. You looked at your phone to redial his number and you just stared at nowhere while you’re waiting for Mark to answer the phone. You were just looking around to see if there are any interesting or new places where you can have dinner. However, you stopped when your eyes met a figure standing a few meters away from you under a shade of a tree.

It is too dark in the area but you’ve noticed that the person is holding a mobile phone and is wearing a gray hoodie. You cannot see the person’s face because his head is bowed, but you cannot seem to tear your gaze away from him. The man suddenly looked up and he looks at your direction. His face is still not clear, though you get to see the tip of his nose as it was being illuminated by the man’s phone, as well as a part of his lower lip.

You didn’t tear your gaze away from the person as you turn around, completely facing his direction while you wait for his next move. The person suddenly bowed his head after placing his phone inside the pocket of his jeans, and began walking his way out of the shade of the tree.

Your eyes followed his steps and the way he walks is something that is overly familiar to you. Do you think you know this guy? You also get to see his physique better when he walks past you; but he is still too far away to be recognized. Mark’s phone stopped ringing and you were routed to his voicemail for the second time today, so you quickly disconnected the call and placed your phone inside your bag.

You were about to turn around and just ignore the guy that you’ve seen earlier. He may not be him, you thought. You are still facing the direction where the man is heading when, all of a sudden, a strong wind from the river blew, making your hair brush away from your face. It also blew the hood of the guy’s hoodie away from his head; revealing his hair and a part of his neck.

The world suddenly turns into slow motion as you drink in to the sight of the man who’s just a few steps away from you. His strikingly blonde hair flew to the side, swaying against the strong wind just like how your hair looks like at the moment. The style and the hair color are _extremely_ familiar, and you started to wonder if he really is the guy that you thought him to be when you initially saw him.

While your mind is still battling if you will follow the guy or not to confirm your inferences; you saw him grabbing the hood from his back before putting it over his head. The pace of his steps became faster and faster; as if he’s already running. Why did he walk fast all of a sudden?

With your shaky legs, you grabbed the panda bear next to you and stood up, climbing down a few steps from where you’re sitting before walking steadfastly, following the man’s footsteps hungrily, making sure that you won’t lose him in your line of sight. So far, so good, you are still able to catch up without him noticing. However, you haven’t realized that his pace became even faster. Subconsciously, a desperate scream of a very familiar name escaped your throat, hoping to get the man’s attention, if he really is who you think he is.

~~~~~

“Mark!”

Mark caught his left foot against his right one when he heard you call for him. He doesn’t want to stop walking, he doesn’t want to give any indication that you caught his attention by calling out his name, however, his stupid motor skills didn’t cooperate, and he stumbled a bit while walking.

He was quick to recover though and started to walk faster when he reached the next street. He turn left immediately, almost running away to make sure that you won’t see him. He craned his neck to the side and notice that you are not yet behind him, but when your almost-running form appeared in the corner, he quickly looked to the front and internally thanked the Gods when he saw a convenience store nearby. He went inside swiftly, hoping and praying that you were unable to see him enter the store. Hoping and praying that you were looking at a different direction when he did the act.

Mark walked inside the store and settled himself at the farthest corner where he can still have a good view of the outside. He quickly hid behind the stacks of food and other items when he sees you stop in front of the store with one hand on your head, clutching your hair while the other one is on top of your chest. He can clearly see that you are trying to catch your breath, maybe because of running and trying to catch up with him. He turns around immediately when you briefly glanced at the direction of the convenience store before closing his eyes and lowering his body behind the stacks.

~~~~~

You were out of breath when you turn left to follow the guy who seemed to be Mark. However, he was already out of sight and nowhere to be found, which made your eyebrows furrow. Where the hell did this guy go?

You were sure that when his name slipped your lips, the man stumbled while walking, was that an indication that he might be Mark? Or it just so happened that he stumbled because he was walking too fast?

Your steps immediately slowed down, realizing that the person may have already hidden somewhere, or just disappeared, you don’t know. You looked around, trying to see if the man went to a different direction, but the only way out is to either walk forward, or go back. You haven’t seen him go back; so you are assuming that he just ran very fast that he was able to reach the other end of the street in lightning speed.

You halted when you felt the overwhelming need to breathe properly. You clutched your chest and your head, trying to draw in air in your lungs as much as you can. This is quite similar to what you felt when you had your attack after meeting Mark. You looked to your side, seeing a convenience store and tried to roam your eyes inside, however, there is no sign of the man whom you are trying to see.

You contemplated if you would try to walk to the end of the street to see if he is there; but you gave up. He may be or may not be Mark, but one thing is for sure. Whoever he is, he is not interested in seeing you, or you seeing him. 

Or maybe both.

~~~~~

You started to walk back to Han River once you felt your breathing go back to normal. Maybe you are wrong, maybe he is not Mark. Maybe it was just a product of your imagination since you were thinking about him that time. If he is Mark, he should have recognized you, right? He was calling you yesterday night so it means that he clearly wants to talk to you about something. Why would he run away from you if he wants to talk to you? These questions are running through your head as you just walked absent-mindedly, taking the same route from where you were originally.

You smiled at yourself when you realized that you are back to the ice cream shop where you at earlier. You seem to feel a bit lighter now even though it was a long walk from Han River. Your mind just brushed off the possibility of the guy that you’ve followed earlier was Mark, since there are a lot of guys who may have blonde hair and skinny legs too.

You were about to enter the café when something caught your attention. A strikingly familiar black car is parked in front of the café. Your eyes turned into slits as you looked closer, taking in the features of the car. You finally decided to walk towards the vehicle, your suspicion growing more and more intense as it becomes nearer in sight. When you are finally standing in front of the car, you skimmed the hood quickly, and your eyes darted towards the front window. You gasped when you saw the familiar sticker planted on the left side of it, in front of the passenger seat.

_Tuan._

~~~~~

Mark peeked through the stacks slowly; checking if you are still in front of the store. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing that you are already out of sight. However, he felt terrible for running away from you because he knows that it is far from what he wanted to do at that moment. If things are easier – he could’ve just run to you, keep you close to him, forever, but he knows that he cannot just do that. He waited a few more minutes, just walking around the convenience store, grabbing a bag of chips and a soda just to avoid the suspecting looks of the lady in the cashier, thinking that he might a burglar or something.

He went out slowly, still careful that you might still be around the area. He decided to take the longer, different route to the ice cream shop where he parked his car, knowing that you might take the same route since there was where you came from. He walked in no rush, giving him enough time to take a sip of the soda that he bought from the store. He looked around; being _overly_ cautious, but he cannot help it.

Mark was never this confused and hurt in his life. He is torned between you and his parents. For sure his Mom will be all over you since she had loved you ever since, but she cannot take the risk knowing that his Dad is the one against you being with him, or being with the entire family either. On the other hand, the thing about you hasn’t been opened for the last 10 years, he thinks that maybe, _just maybe_ , his Dad would have a change of mind and just let you be with him at least? He is living on his own and has his own small company any way; he is not dependent on his parents anymore with a lot of things.

But then again, the thing about your sickness re-appeared in his brain. Will he be willing to accept you fully knowing that the sickness that was with you for the longest time may not heal any time soon? Does he have the ability to not hurt you so that your sickness won’t be triggered? He sighs deeply, tons of questions are swimming inside his brain, but he cannot find any answers to it. He consumed the soda that he has been drinking for the last 30 minutes and he throws it in the trash bin – realizing that he had reached his destination. He took a few more steps towards his car before grabbing his car keys from his pocket and unlocking the doors. 

He opened his car, stepped inside, and once he got the engine started, a loud tap against the window of the driver’s seat startled him, making him look outside with worry and a bit of fear. When he recognized the person outside, his eyes widened with surprise, happiness, and guilt.

~~~~~

You stayed inside the ice cream shop once you’ve confirmed that the car belongs to Mark, the vehicle that he used to take you to the café, the same car where you two had sex at the passenger seat. You made sure that you sat near the door while you have a good view of Mark’s car, making sure that you’ll be able to see him once he decides to go home already.

You are somewhat hoping that the guy that you’ve tried to follow earlier is not him, because, if it is him, it means that he is really avoiding you. You are hoping that he is just around the area coincidentally. Maybe he is with his family, or other friends, eating out, having dinner somewhere, and decided to use his car. The latter being true will bring extreme joy to your heart. In this way, you’ll have the chance to talk to him already, which is something that you should’ve done a day ago.

You checked your phone and you have one message from Marika. You opened it and she was asking if you are already home, also stating that she is not home yet. You quickly responded saying that you are not home yet and you have lots of things to talk about the next morning. Marika responded, saying that she has a lot to talk about also. When you are just about to type in your reply, the guy with the gray hoodie from Han River earlier appeared out of nowhere. He is approaching Mark’s car and your jaw clenched and your hands ball into fists against the café table, are you right with your intuitions after all? 

You helped yourself to your feet and went out of the café slowly, as you see the guy walking his way towards the driver’s seat, pulling out his car keys from his pocket.

You made it just in time when the man went inside his car and shutting the door close. You heard the engine start when you stopped in front of his car. You took a few more steps and immediately tapped both of your hands against the window of the driver’s seat, capturing the attention of the man inside. He looked up to you and your eyes dilated, he really is Mark.

“Mark!! Open up!! It’s me, ______, I wanted to talk to you, open the door please.” You screamed as you look into Mark’s questioning, shaky eyes as his grip on the steering wheel became tighter and tighter by the second. When you saw that he is unresponsive, you fisted the car window once more, hoping for him to just step out of the freaking car and talk to you.

“Why did you run away from me earlier? I knew it was you! Mark! Please! I just need you to talk to-woah!” You took a few steps back and raised your hands up when you felt the car moving, Mark’s gaze directing forward, not looking at you or at your side.

“Mark!” You shouted but the car’s movements are still slow, so you walked beside it while still landing continuous, desperate taps against the window next to Mark, hoping to get his attention.

“Mark, please, don’t leave me like this, Mark…!” The car began gaining speed as it makes its way towards the asphalt road. Your legs tried to keep up, clutching on the handle of the door and tried pulling at it, but, of course, it is locked. Mark still has his gaze away from you; not seeing you shouting and pleading for him to stop, or to at least look at you and acknowledge your presence.

Your body fell on the ground when Mark’s car went on full speed, making you loosen your grip against the only hope that you have to make Mark stop. You watched as the car drove past people, buildings, and posts, until it is completely out of sight.

“Maaaaark!!!!!!!!!” You let out a desperate, raspy, and loud call of his name as you succumb to your grief, your tears pooling beneath your eyelids. Your tears are hot against your cheeks and face, as they fall continuously, drenching the rough, dry asphalt beneath you where your hands lay flat against.

You felt like the world is spinning when you’ve realized that Mark really is avoiding you. If the incident earlier is not enough proof, then you do not know what it is. It hurts so bad – it feels like the hope that blossomed in your heart when you found out whom he was and that you finally had the courage to tell him about who you are and what happened between the two of you in the past was shattered into millions of pieces.

A loud, eardrum-busting honking of what seemed to be a huge vehicle disrupted your train of thoughts. You craned your neck back and your eyes widened in terror, seeing that the truck is fast approaching your direction. That’s when you’ve realized that you are slumped in the middle of a busy road.

You tried to move, but you were too scared to even lift a finger, blink or breathe. Is this the end? Is this where your miserable and messy life will lead to? Maybe this is for the best, you even thought that this should’ve happen earlier – since you’re not worthy of any one. No one wants you in their lives because everyone leaves you alone, wounded, pained, and needy. You closed your eyes, accepting the harsh truth that your life is ending like this and there is no way that you are stopping it. You are too tired, too exhausted to even continue living. 

Memories of your beautiful childhood started to appear in your mind. When your family is still complete, your Dad wasn’t a drunkard yet; your Mom who is as beautiful as she always is. Bambam was still a small baby and you are trying to carry him in your arms, but you were still too young so your Mom would still help you in carrying him to make sure he won’t fall from your grip. All of you are having a fancy picnic under the sun in a grassy field; all smiles in your faces as you kiss each others’ cheeks, hugging each other lovingly whatever chance you get. 

You are sad that you didn’t get to see Bambam or your Mom even before you die; you can only hope that they are all doing well and had moved on with their lives without you. They may not even know that you died already; so if even they would know in the future, it will not hurt too much. Which is what you want, really, but seeing them before you disappear in a world would be really nice.

Without you knowing, you are already being scooped up by two strong arms out of the road, throwing your limp body to the sidewalk. A groan escaped your lips and another low, hurtful groan reverberated against your ear from another person next to you.

The truck that you saw just a few minutes ago passed by before your eyes and you blinked several times before questioning yourself; you aren’t dead yet?

Everything happened way too fast that your brain cannot even catch up on the current situation. You felt a sting of pain on your back and on your right arm, maybe because of the impact of the actions made by your savior. You tried your best to lift your body off of the ground and you looked to side, seeing the face of the person who just saved you from being squashed by a truck.

~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Everything happened way too fast that your brain cannot even catch up on the current situation. You felt a sting of pain on your back and on your right arm, maybe because of the impact of the actions made by your savior. You tried your best to lift your body off of the ground and you looked to side, seeing the face of the person who just saved you from being squashed by a truck.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a lifetime to be updated. There will be lots of going back and forth to past and present time, so I hope it won’t be that confusing… And this is the longest chapter for this series so I hope it makes up for the lost time almost 5 months to be exact lmao what the actual fuck anyways, I hope you enjoy and thank you for all of you who are still waiting for the story to be updated, I appreciate each and everyone of you! I will do my best to update this story more often. Thank you for all the support!!!!

Mark didn’t exactly know what he was doing. The only thing that is in his mind is to avoid you, nothing else. It was stupid, really, why can he not just talk to you and end whatever he wants to end and not run away every single time?

He drove off the road, not knowing that you are already gone. He is not sure how far did he get when you pulled away from the handle of the car door. Then it hit him, his eyes widened and his chest tightened; and it finally dawned on him. Did he just leave you in the middle of a busy road with cars constantly passing by? He growled and tugged on his hair tight before halting the car at the side of the road, stepping outside immediately.

He was far from where he had last seen you and that made him more frustrated. He didn’t give it any second thoughts; he ran as fast as he can back to the café, hoping to the Gods above that you are fine and that you are not harmed in any way. He will never forgive himself if something unfortunate happens to you because of his gruesome actions. 

He continued running, not caring if his breaths are running short and his legs are getting wobbly, he needs to know what happened to you and he knows he doesn’t have much time to figure it out.

He finally reached the curb where he remembered to have last seen you. He halted; catching his breath and hands on his knees, trying to regain his composure. He lifted his head and looked around, so far there are no signs of any accidents on the road, but he cannot be complacent. He walks farther and there are still no signs of you. 

“______!!” He screamed out loud, calling for you, not caring if the people around him started to look at him with suspicious and anxious eyes. All he needs right now is to find out if you are safe or not and your whereabouts. He bites his lower lip while carefully looking at his surroundings, eyeing every woman who looks like you, earning smiles or glares from them.

He decided to cross the road and see if you might be on the other side. Without looking at the traffic lights, he stepped down the sidewalk and proceeded in walking. He was startled when a car stopped abruptly in front of him and it honked loudly, making Mark stepped right back at the sidewalk even before his brain had registered what is happening. He took a glance at the car that almost bumped him and had caught a glimpse of the driver through the dim street lights.

Have I seen him before?

He eyed the driver of the car as long as he could and he sees that the man is staring right back at him. He tried to keep his eyes on the driver but the car already drove past him, and he doesn’t have the energy to follow him or even think about who he is. He still hasn’t found you, he still doesn’t know if you are safe after what he did. He wanted to say sorry for what he had done. He ruffles his hair and cursed loudly, not caring if the people around him would hear or would call him crazy.

Finally, the stop light turned red and he is ready to cross the road. He made his way towards the café where he first saw you, and where he thinks you were waiting for him before you approached his car. His eyes never settled to one direction, it was everywhere, seeking for you only. He reached the café and went inside quickly. He noticed the panda bear that you had won on the fair games on one of the benches, and proceeded in taking it immediately. The café is about to close because the waiters and waitresses are already asking around for last call of orders. Mark approached one of them before clutching the stuffed toy against his chest.

“Miss, excuse me, do you happen to know where the owner of this stuffed toy is? I was supposed to meet her here…” He lied; and the waitress looked between the toy, Mark, and chair where he got the stuffed toy from.

“Oh, she left a few minutes ago! She actually left that there and just run outside immediately, she didn’t come back after that…” She explained and Mark let out a sigh before running a hand through his hair.

“Th-Thank you.” He mutters to the girl sadly before walking out of the café. He is not sure where you are and how long or how far should he walk to be able to find you. He leaned against the wall next to the door of the café before closing his eyes, cursing at himself repeatedly, quietly praying that you are safe and not hurt, while at the same time, thinking on what he should do next after this.

~~~~~

_The woman knocked on the door of her old house multiple times, but she didn’t get any response. It has been more than 15 minutes since she tried to get an answer from anyone who may be inside, but she failed to get any._

_“______! Are you there? This is Momma, I came to get you! Open the door please baby.” She knocked once more, even louder than earlier, and called out for her daughter._

_It has been 3 months since she came back here, taking her youngest away from his evil father, but leaving his only daughter behind. Due to some misunderstandings between her and her current boyfriend, she was not allowed to take both of them at first, but, eventually, he agreed to take her daughter in so she went back to (Y/C/O) immediately and went to her old house._

_However, she might seem to be a bit too late._

_“Martha?” An old woman appeared from the house next to where she is calling out for her daughter, approaching her immediately upon recognizing her._

_“Lia?” The woman eyed the obviously older one and the other gave her a soft hug._

_“It has been a while… and… you look different… How’s everything going?” The older woman asked the brunette, and the other just smiled heart-warmingly._

_“I am doing just fine, Lia, however, I wanted to know where my daughter is? I have been knocking on the door for minutes and no one seems to be inside? Is she out with her father? How is she?” Martha asked continuously and Lia just stared at her with her mouth slightly agape. She put her palm on top of her chest before shaking her head slightly._

_“Y-you haven’t heard what happened to them, have you?” Lia held the younger’s arm, squeezing it and the younger woman stared at her through her brown orbs._

_“W-what do you mean, Lia? What happened to them? Where is my daughter? Where is _____?” The woman’s eyes started to water with worry and fear. Lia gestured for her to go inside her house first so that she can explain what happened. Once they are inside her old friend’s house, she sat still on the couch, but her hands are shaking while she waits for Lia to come back with a cup of tea._

_“Here, Martha, take this.” Lia offered the woman a cup of tea and sat across her before pressing her palms together._

_“Did something bad happen to my daughter, Lia?” The woman gripped her tea cup hard and Lia let out another sigh, before looking at her friend’s eyes with pity and warmth._

_“Martha, your hus- I mean, ex-husband I assume, uhm… Did something to your daughter…” Lia bit his lower lip and Martha straightened her seat before staring at Lia with a serious expression. She wanted to speak; but words just won’t come out. What did her bastard of an ex-husband do to her precious daughter?_

_“H-he-“ Lia choked on her breath pressing closing her eyes shut. “He hurt your daughter… That poor girl…” She cries softly and Martha just stared at her before putting the cup of tea on top of the wooden table in front of them._

_“H-he.. what?” Martha’s voice quivered and trembled with so much fear and anxiety and she cannot seem to complete her sentences after hearing the news from Lia._

_“I heard your daughter’s shouts and screams of pain… Martha I promise I tried to help but your husband was unstoppable. Roger barged in to your house and tried to stop him and I tried taking your daughter with us but she ran away… We were unable to find her… I am sorry…” Lia covers her face with her hands and the younger woman’s body fell against the couch._

_“W-where is that bastard now, Lia? A-and did the police find out what happened? D-did they see my daughter... Do you think they’ve looked for her?” Martha’s voice shook heavily and tried to see at least a sliver of hope that you are safe and that she can still find you and take you with her._

_“I am sorry, Martha. My husband didn’t want me involved in anything else so I didn’t get the chance to ask if they found _____. Roger locked him up inside your house after we have called the police...”_

_Martha just found herself staring at nowhere, her sight getting bleary and she haven’t realized that tears are already flowing from her eyes._

_“W-where is he now?” Martha asks, her voice trembling and limbs wobbling even though she is sitting in a very comfortable seat._

_“Y-your ex husband was imprisoned immediately that day, but we haven’t heard about your daughter’s whereabouts. I wanted to ask the police the next day, but then again, Roger doesn’t want me involved. The rest of our neighbors didn’t dare ask too.” Lia explained and Martha wiped her tears away before standing up with her unsteady legs, crouching in front of the older woman._

_“D-did ______ come back? By any chance, did she go here and looked for me? Is there any news if she was found? At the local newspaper or perhaps the local news? Lia?” Her hopeful eyes met the elder’s remorseful eyes and your mother choked on her sob._

_“N-no… Nothing on the news… At all… I was actually just waiting here for either you or your daughter to come back, just in case… But, so far.. It was just you… But no signs of your daughter.”_

~~~~~

“You know my hyung, Mari-saem?” Bambam smiled at his tutor and his Mom just stared at the two of them with confusion. Mari nods; though her head is swimming with confusion as well, so her student knows Mark Tuan?

“Y-yeah, I mean no, I am not sure, but, wait, so you know who Mark Tuan is?” Mari asks the younger boy and Bambam nodded enthusiastically. Mari just meant to clarify if he knows someone by the name “Mark”, but her stupid mouth just decided to let the full name of your boy from 10 years back slip, but it was a shock for her that her student actually confirmed that to be your lover’s full name.

“Yes Mari-saem, he is actually a friend of mine, but I am also an intern at his company. I’ve known him for quite a while since we went to the same college, just like Jackson-hyung, the guy whom you’ve met earlier.” Bambam explained and Mari just stared at his student. Bambam just confirmed that Mark’s full name is Mark Tuan, which means that there is a great chance that him and the boy you’ve met 10 years ago are one and the same. It also looks like he really is close to Mark and Mark obviously had talked to them about you as well since Bambam recognized your name.

“How about you, Mari-saem, how did you know Mark-hyung?” Bambam gapes at her and she looks at him briefly before looking at Bambam’s Mom, who seems to be quietly listening to the two of them.

“Well, Bambam, the girl whom you said your hyung had met a few days ago… Is actually my best friend…? The girl that I just talked about earlier…” Mari beams at Bambam and his eyes widened and his mouth formed a letter O, before he bursts into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my gosh, really? W-what a small world, Mari-saem! So, she did talk to you about what happened to them too?”

“Uhm… Yeah she did… B-But she told me that Mark kind of, ignored her when she said something… so _____ ran away… But she also told me that your hyung tried calling her but she was actually a bit upset that’s why she hasn’t returned any…”

“Yeah, he was so sorry about that and I think your friend got the message incorrectly, Mark-hyung remembered someone from a long time ago that resembles ______... so-“

“W-wait, you said he remembered someone he knows from before?” Mari’s voice picks up a notch, and Bambam shoot her a curious look. She was a bit taken aback by her question, but she didn’t dare give up now. 

“Y-yeah, he said that he thinks that the girl whom he and his family saved from (Y/C/O) is the same girl… I mean, your best friend, ______.” 

Damn.

Mari smiled widely and she slumped at her chair softly. So your intuitions are right. It all makes perfect sense now. Now that she had confirmed this, she wanted to talk to you about it right then and there.

“S-Saved from what, son?” Mrs. Lee suddenly asks out of the blue and Bam and Mari looked at her.

“Oh, Mom, Mark-hyung saved a girl who was a victim of child abuse back in our home country around 10 years ago… But after he had left (Y/C/O), he hasn’t heard of the girl’s whereabouts.” Bambam explained to her Mom in detail before Mari buts in.

“T-that’s what happened to my best friend, Mrs. Lee… But a family from Korea had helped her study here and stay in a local orphanage where I met her…”

“Really? So, Mari-saem, that only means one thing, right?”

“Yes, Bambam, your hyung and my best friend, ______, have met 10 years ago, and they are bound to meet again… Soon.”

~~~~~

_Martha went to the local police office right after she confirmed where her ex husband was imprisoned._

_The woman grips the steering wheel tight, her fists clenching just by the thought of you getting hurt by the hands of your own father. She didn’t know that he will have the audacity to hurt his daughter. She understands that he had hurt her, but hurting an 12- year old girl like you? That’s just ridiculous._

_The older woman didn’t give her any information as to where her daughter is after his ex-husband has been put to jail. She bites her lower lip as she took the road to the correctional facility, and asks the same question to herself, what could have happened to you?_

_She parks the car immediately before going inside; wanting to know the answers to her questions right away. She asked the front desk if she can visit your father and she gave out the name immediately. She was asked other information and she was growing impatient, but she knows that she needs to abide to be able to speak with your father._

_Since your father’s case is sensitive, she won’t be able to speak with him face to face. They need to be separated by a glass window and can only speak through a telephone._

_Martha sat in front of the window and her eyes are already glistening with tears. She thinks that it is good to not have your father sit in front of her because she won’t be able to control herself and might do something that she will regret soon._

_Your mother’s hands are balled into fists and her tears started to flow downwards when your father finally appeared with a smug look on his face before sitting on the other side of the window, staring furiously at your mother’s hateful eyes. Martha picked up the phone from the right side and your father did the same, the look on his face now turning into a grimace and Martha’s heart is about to explode with so much hatred._

_“What did you do to my daughter?” Martha spoke through clenched teeth and she wiped the tears that escaped her eyes, not wanting to show any signs of weakness in front of her evil ex-husband._

_“Welcome back, Martha. Are you releasing me from the ce-“_

_“Fuck you. I am never releasing you from this cell you demon. Tell me what you did to my daughter and where she is right now, that’s the only thing that I need from you, not your stupid remarks.” The woman said sternly before dropping her empty palm flat against the wooden surface below her._

_“Do you really want to know what happened to your stupid daughter, my lovely wife?” Her ex-husband let out a huge, mocking, and trembling laugh that made chills to run down her spine in a fearful way. What happened to the man who promised to love her and their children? It seems like she is talking to a different person._

_“P-please…” She pleaded and your father stopped laughing before he inches closer against the mirror, staring at your mother’s eyes before smirking._

_“I KILLED HER. Your pretty little daughter is dead because you left me… You will never see her again… And this is all your fault.”_

_Martha’s hand shook, her lips trembled and she stood up before pressing her palm against the window._

_“T-tell me you’re lying… Tell me you’re just jok-“_

_“I am not… I killed her. I killed your daughter who looks exactly like you that whenever I see her, I remember what you did to me. I remember you leaving me and it makes me so mad, Martha. So I always hurt her, and eventually when I got fed up, I hit her with all my strength and now she’s dea-“_

_“SHUT UP!” Your mother screamed in front of your father’s face through the mirror before she throws punches against it, curses, painful, and wounding words slipping out of her mouth while she cries out loud; your father is just laughing at her bawling form._

_“H-how dare you… How dare you kill our daughter you son of a bitch!!! I’m going to fucking kill you!!” You mother banged the door with both of her hands that are balled into tight fists, catching the attention of the officers as well as the other visitors and prisoners._

_“Ma’am you need to calm down.” An officer approached her and wrapped an arm around your mother’s limped form but she tried to release herself from the tight grip against her while she’s still mouthing words of detestation to your father._

_“My precious daughter… How dare you kill her…” Martha cried out loud while he sees your father being taken out of the visitor’s area and put back inside his cell. She was being dragged out of the room and she was just crying, not knowing what else to feel now that she found out that her daughter is dead, because of her. Because she left her, knowing that she is not safe in the hands of her ex-husband. She should have just taken you along even if Junhyung won’t allow her. She should have known that Junhyung would agree eventually so why did she not take you with her along with Bambam?_

_She will never forgive herself for losing you, even on the day that she dies._

~~~~~

You woke up abruptly, panic mixed with dread and fret coursed through your entire body and you grew weak, your arms hugging yourself in what seems to be a constrained space and before you can stop yourself, you shrieked loudly; your eyes misting and you are tugging on whatever is covering your body, scratching the material using your long nails.

“Hey, hey, _____, it’s okay, it’s okay.” A familiar voice filled your ears and you felt a hand squeezing your thigh before you felt yourself calming down, and you’ve realized that you are inside the car when you felt it stop; the sound of the engine diminishing gradually.

“______, look at me. It’s me, Jinyoung, are you okay?” Jinyoung held your shoulders and made you look at him, his eyes filled with worry and your lips stopped trembling and the weight on your shoulders loosening, what did happen again?

“I-“ You were tongue-tied, squeezing your eyes shut, trying to remember what happened and why you ended up being with your ex boyfriend for the 2nd time today.

Oh shit.

Your head fell back when you recall what happened just a few minutes ago. Jinyoung actually saved you from being squashed by the huge vehicle in the middle of the road, after Mark literally ran away from you. When you happen to see Jinyoung lying next to you at the side walk, you just lost grip of consciousness and everything went black.

“______?” Jinyoung is still looking at you, his other hand cupping your cheek while the other one is still on your shoulder. You were snapped out of your daze and you looked at him before letting out a breath.  
“I-I’m alright, Jinyoung. Sorry I- I just tried to remember what happened and why I am here…” You said and Jinyoung smiled with relief before straightening the blanket that is wrapped around your form on the passenger seat. He leans back against the driver’s seat before looking at you.

“Do you happen to remember?”

“Y-yeah… Y-you saved me from being, well, killed… but I think I passed out after that?” You stared out the window awkwardly because you are not sure how you’re going to face your ex-boyfriend, whom you’ve thrown out of your house just this morning, and who just, basically, saved your life.

Jinyoung nods before gripping the steering wheel and nervously licking his lips, hesitant on what to say next.

“Thank you, Jinyoung.” You peered at the beautiful man beside you and you reached for his hand, giving it a light squeeze and Jinyoung smiled dearly, the familiar crinkles at the side of his eyes appearing, and you smiled at him. 

You removed your hand from his before sliding it inside the blanket when the awkwardness resurfaced, and Jinyoung silently maneuvered the steering wheel, getting the engine back up to continue driving to what you assume your place. His calm demeanor never fails to amaze you and he didn’t say anything after that, he may be shy to ask you what happened and why you ended up in the middle of the road, but you tae

“H-how did you… I mean…”

“I was walking around the area since the hotel where I stay is just nearby. When I- uhm- left your house earlier, I just walked around and cleared my head… And then I saw you…” Jinyoung stops when he makes a left turn at the curb.

“You were running after a car… And you just slumped on the floor when- I think... The person who you’re following didn’t open up. I was still a bit far but when I saw the truck approaching, who didn’t seem to notice you, I run towards you right away… and… there.” He explained as he continues to drive serenely; explaining the reason why he was there and how he was able to save you.

“I am thankful, Jinyoung, really. If it weren’t for you... I…” You trail off as you stare outside again, not letting the tears that are pricking at the side of your eyes fall, and for Jinyoung not to see it. The scene from earlier immediately made a flash back in your head, how you’ve seen Mark at the river, how you’ve followed him and almost ran out of breath until you found out that he’s missing, seeing his car at the café, and running after him and his car.

You started to wonder as to why he is avoiding you all of sudden. He left a few messages last night and even tried calling you, so it doesn’t make really sense. Your worry was suddenly replaced with anger, realizing that he almost got you killed when he left you running after him in the middle of the road. He didn’t even dare to go back to check on you or stop his vehicle. Your arms that are hidden behind the blanket are being pressed together in a tight fist as you tried your best not to bawl out loud with Jinyoung still beside you. Good thing it is dark inside the car so he won’t be able to see your face, or that’s what you thought.

“______, what’s wrong?.” Jinyoung’s soothing voice resonates the small space and he looks at you briefly before looking back at the road. You sniffed and cried quietly, clamping your mouth with your hand as you lean your head back, the pain flooding your system. Did Mark found out who you really are? Did he come to know what happened to you after they left you behind? When he finally found out, was he disappointed and mad that’s why he was running away from you?

Jinyoung didn’t ask you again, he just listened to your soft whimpers and cries. He wanted to ask you so bad what happened back there, who you’re following, and why did that person dared to cause you this pain. However, he knows that he is not in the position to ask that question, moreover, he remembers that he had caused you so much pain before too, so he just stayed silent as he drove swiftly and carefully, hoping to reach your house soon so that you can finally take a rest.

Jinyoung stopped the car when he reached your front porch. You straightened your seat and you attempted to wipe your tears using your hands, when Jinyoung hands you a tissue box. You grabbed a few tissues from it before wiping your eyes and face. You removed the blanket from your body before handing it to Jinyoung, also unbuckling the seatbelt.

“A-are you going to be okay?” Jinyoung asks with tenderness as he gently pats your head before pulling away immediately. You bit your lower lip before checking your phone, Mari hasn’t sent you a text message since earlier, and you are not sure if she is already home or still awake, and you cannot bear being alone at this point.

“I-I guess…” You sighed and you reach for the handle of the car door but you cannot seem to open it. You are contemplating whether you’re going to invite Jinyoung inside or just leave him here. You are still mad at him for what he did earlier and, well, for everything that he had done before. However, he saved your life, so that, at least, you owe to him.

“W-would you like to come in for… some tea?”

~~~~~

You sighed when you haven’t seen Mari’s shoes beside the wooden table next to the door, meaning she’s not yet home. You grabbed your phone and sent him a quick message after removing your shoes, Jinyoung standing behind you, quietly removing his shoes and coat.

“Mari is not yet home…” You mumbled and Jinyoung gave you a slight nod before trailing behind you to the living room. You turned on the lights before instructing Jinyoung to sit down before grabbing the remote from the table. You switched the TV on to make the deafening silence disappear inside your house. You looked at your ex boyfriend who is just smiling at you softly.

“I-I’m going to- uhm- would you like the sa..me?” You scratched the back of your neck, suddenly feeling nervous. You cannot seem to say what Jinyoung’s favorite tea is, but, of course you still remember it.

“Yes please, ______.” Jinyoung smiles and you nodded before heading towards the kitchen. You turned on the kettle before grabbing the tea bags and two mugs from the drawer. 

Your mind keeps on drifting to Mark as you waited for the water to boil. How can he do such thing to you? If he really is the boy who took care of you 10 years ago, he should be happy to see you again, right? Why is he acting that way? You are mad at him, for sure, but you cannot help but feel curious and confused with what he has done for the past few days.

The wheezing sound from the kettle startled you and you quickly turned it off; gently pouring water over the two mugs, one for you and one for Jinyoung, before adding honey. You retreated to the living room to see Jinyoung smiling over the variety show being displayed on the television.

“Here you go…” You handed him the cup before sitting next to him.

“Thank you, ______.” He smiled and you felt yourself blushing. The two of you just sat there in silence, watching the television, feeling extremely comfortable with Jinyoung’s presence, just like how it was before. You haven’t even realized that you are scooting closer and closer to Jinyoung until you have your shoulders bumping against his side. Jinyoung threw you a side look, smiling when you finally had your head rested against his shoulder. He slowly wraps his arm around you, pulling you closer, and you do not have the energy to fight back, and you figured you actually do not want to. 

You smiled and you continued sipping your tea with one hand, while the other one wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist. Your mind is hazy, Mark’s picture kept on appearing from time to time but you brush those thoughts away immediately, just wanting to be in Jinyoung’s arms, which made you feel surprisingly comfortable again. The two of you just stayed that way for quite some time and not speaking, relishing the feeling of being in each other’s arms while mindlessly watching the TV.

~~~~~

The tea (and Jinyoung’s body warmth) made your senses faze and your tired body relax, so you lean your head back further against Jinyoung’s chest, and you can feel your eyes drooping. Jinyoung looked at you briefly and contemplated; before he straightened his seat and dropping his mug on the table, carefully lifting your head against his chest, cradling it in his forearms. You lifted your head and looked at him in confusion.

“I, I should get going, ______, so that you can rest well, and it’s getting late too.” Jinyoung stands up but you grabbed his wrist that made him look back at you with confusion sketched on his beautiful face. You are not sure as to why you held on to him too, but the longing and sadness in your heart made you a bit fearful, and you do want to be left alone, and Mari has not responded to your message yet. You swallowed the lump in your throat and gathered all the courage you can to finally speak.

“J-Jinyoung… Can you stay with me… for tonight?” 

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I WILL UPDATE SOON PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have always believed the line from your favorite book that some infinities are larger or smaller than other infinities. You always wonder if you even have an infinity that you get to spend with someone or you will be forever alone?
> 
> _“I, I should get going, ______, so that you can rest well, and it’s getting late too.” Jinyoung stands up but you grabbed his wrist that made him look back at you with confusion sketched on his beautiful face. You are not sure as to why you held on to him too, but the longing and sadness in your heart made you a bit fearful, and you do want to be left alone, and Mari has not responded to your message yet. You swallowed the lump in your throat and gathered all the courage you can to finally speak._
> 
> _“J-Jinyoung… Can you stay with me… for tonight?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So here comes another chapter that took me yet again centuries to update, my apologies. This is going to be a very complicated chapter and I am not sure myself about this but we’ll see. Again thank you so much for supporting this series though it technically had rotten already hahaha! I just cannot give this up because I hold this series pretty close to my heart (because this is my first <3) so for those who are still waiting for it to be updated, I cherish and love you all so so much and I am hoping to update more often!

\------

“Mom? Mom, are you okay?” Bambam waves his hand in front of his mother who is just staring at nowhere with tears lingering beneath her eyes. Bambam and Mari had these confused look at their faces as they both stare at the boy’s mother – not knowing why she became like this after mentioning your name and talking about your life story.

Bambam patted his mother’s shoulder and Mrs. Lee was snapped out of her daze – one single tear fell from both of her eyes but she was quick to wipe them away before letting out a short laugh, which made the two even more confused.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, son, Ms. Marika – I-I just remembered… someone, don’t mind me.” Mrs. Lee stood up and quickly ran towards her room upstairs and the two youngsters just stared at her form while she walks up the stairs.

“What happened to her?” Bambam asked no one in particular and Mari just looked down before tilting her head to the side, as if thinking.

“B-Bam?”

“Ne, Mari-saem?” He turns to look at his teacher and Mari bit her lower lip before looking at the boy.

“Ahhhmm – never mind. I forgot about it anyway.” She lied; but she is not sure how will she position the question to a young boy like Bambam- maybe if she has another time – she can ask Mrs. Lee, or maybe Bambam himself if they get more acquainted. So, for now, she wanted to go back to what the two of them are initially talking about.

“So – Bam, your Mark-hyung, where is he right now?” She asks the boy and he grips his chin, thinking.

“He might be at his house right now since we do not have work – if you want we can try to go there and ta-“

“I can take you there, Ms. Marika.”

A deep, almost familiar voice rang against Mari’s ear and she looks to the side, seeing Jackson leaning against the wall that separates the living room from the dining room. Mari cannot help but stare at the muscles that are bulging on the man’s sweats and she shook her head before turning her attention towards Bambam, as if he didn’t hear the other man talk.

“I do have a class after this, Bam, but it is just nearby, if you want I can call you-“

“Bambam cannot go out because he has plans after your tutoring session, right, Bam?” Jackson stared at Bambam with eyes wide like saucers as he made his way towards the duo. Jackson made sure that he is not facing Marika’s way as he talks to Bambam, his hand resting against the boy’s nape before gripping it not too gently and Bambam looks at his older friend before putting on a fake smile – understanding what the blonde wanted from him.

“Y-yes, th-thank you for reminding me, hyung. I am sorry Mari-saem, I need to be somewhere after this, but-“

“Were you out there the entire time just listening?” Marika eyed Jackson suspiciously before crossing her arms over her chest, lifting one eyebrow at the blonde who still has his hand wrapped around the other boy’s nape.

“I-I was, yeah, and I need to be involved too because Mark is also my friend! And since Bambam is not available, I can help you out in finding Mark then we can take him to your friend! Right? Isn’t that the brightest idea ever? What do you think Marika?” He flashed his puppy smile and Marika need to hold back her snort. This guy really is something; earlier Marika thinks that he is one hot motherfucker and now he is acting like a cute puppy who begs to be fed or be taken out for a stroll. 

She shakes her head and stood up before hooking her bag on her shoulder and Jackson let go of Bambam and he muttered incoherent words to him that the other boy cannot decipher.

“I need to go to another class – I will call Bambam-“

“I can take you where you work… Then wait for you somewhere then we can go to Mark and ask about your friend!” Jackson immediately strides towards Mari’s side, making the girl move away just a tiny bit. She let out a puff before shaking her head and massaging her temples.

“Alright, alright, fine. Just take note that I am doing this mainly because I wanted to know who Mark is and how I can help him and my friend see each other again, this means nothing else, okay, Jackson?” She pointed at the young man in front of her and the boy just giggled before nodding and Marika rolled her eyes at him.

“H-have fun, Mari-saem, Jackson-hyung! Let me know how it goes!” Marika and Jackson waved at the cheerful Bambam on their dining room before they made their way towards the door, Jackson opening it for her and she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too much.

“After you.” He winks and Marika steps out of the house with too much urgency before she lets out a smile. When Jackson was next to her again, she put on her resting-bitch-face and Jackson smiled at him dearly while they walk their way towards the blonde’s car.

“So, where should I take you?” Jackson opens the door to the passenger seat and allowed Marika inside, before letting himself in the driver’s seat.

“Myeongdong.” She says sternly and looked outside with a straight face and Jackson started the engine and began to drive off.

“Alright – not too long of a drive, that’s good. So, do you have another student there?”

Marika just nods in response and didn’t say anything and Jackson giggled before turning on the radio and he squealed when a cheerful music started to play.

“Ahhh this is my favorite sooong!!!” Jackson continued to sing the song and Marika just threw him a side look, but she cannot help but smile at how adorable the boy is.

“Hard carry hey!” Jackson shouted before stopping on the red light; and Marika swore that she didn’t let the laugh that just came out of her mouth.

“S-Sorry-“ She looked at Jackson and he was grinning at him from ear to ear.

“You find me adorable, don’t you?” Jackson giggles yet again and Marika just rolled her eyes at him before straightening her seat and letting out a cough.

“N-No, you look… weird.” She decided to just answer timidly because she might not be able to stop herself once she starts talking. The green light went on and Jackson stepped on the gas.

“So… It is such a small world, isn’t it? You being our boss’ childhood love’s best friend and Bambam being your student… Who’s Mark-hyung’s friend and intern… And now the two of us are friends and we are on our way to get the two of them together! We can be their god parents on their wedding, right, Marika?”

“Aish Jackson… First of all, we are not frie-“

“Yet. But as soon as Mark-hyung and _____ gets together you will be forced to be friends with me.” Jackson smirks and Marika felt weird butterflies racing at the pit of her stomach. She cursed at herself before slumping on the backrest – it’s going to be a long day.

\-----

“Thank God you’re done!” Jackson lets out a frustrated grunt when Mari finally steps out of the house where she had another student in need of tutoring. The sun is about to set when the tutoring session finished, and Marika just grinned at the blonde.

“I told you I will take a while… And you signed up for this, remember?” She smiled wickedly before walking past him and to the passenger seat. Before Jackson can open the door for her, she already did and she stepped inside the car immediately.

“What? We’re going to see Mark, right?” Marika slightly opens the window of the car door to yell at the dumbfounded boy outside. Jackson snapped out of his thoughts before stepping in to the car himself.

“We need to grab dinner first. I am so hungry because you had me waiting for long.” Jackson pouted and Marika didn’t stop herself from laughing and Jackson smiled, loving the sound of the other’s voice.

Marika stopped laughing when Jackson just stares at her with obvious amusement and happiness on his face. The brunette stopped laughing and just sat still and the blonde giggled.

“Staring is rude.” Marika mutters and Jackson looks away before starting the engine.

“I know… I just can’t help it.. And your laugh sounds… sweet.” The man bit his lower lip and threw the girl next to him a side look.

“W-what are you talking about… Aish, if we are going to grab dinner then we should get going, right? Stop talking non-sense.” Marika looked outside and pursed her lips, but she can feel her cheeks heating up because of the boy’s compliment. Jackson smiled widely and didn’t say anything else; he just quickly drove off to a place where he will take the pretty lady next to him dinner.

\-----

This is nothing close to what Marika had planned. Not in any single bit. She never thought of being straddled by the blonde boy, whom he met just a few hours ago, on the passenger seat of his car, needy lips claiming hers aggressively, hands all over her body, gliding across her clothed skin demandingly, making her whole body burn, her own hands grabbing Jackson’s blonde streaks, tugging on it as soon as the boy’s mouth moved to her neck, sucking lightly on the thin skin at the column of her neck. She moans out loud and bucks her hips against the blonde’s groin when he bites on the base of her throat.

She only had a two bottles of soju that she shared with Jackson after their dinner but it feels like she had downed a dozen with how drunk in lust she had felt. 

\-----

The dinner turned out to be very nice, they ate good food, however, the tension in the air grew thick when they both started drinking. She didn’t know that the blond was such a sweet, sensual talker when alcohol comes in to play, because she didn’t even realize that they are already talking about some pretty sexual and intimate stuff, from their first sexperience down to the weirdest place where they had sex, it’s just, everything that they are talking about lead them back to adult stuff.

Jackson might have accidentally told her that he finds her really attractive, and she hated to admit that she told the boy as well that he is pretty hot. That seemed to had gotten Jackson really aroused because the boy’s orbs turned to the darkest shade of brown and she excused herself because she needed to breath and make herself calm down.

However, she was more than surprised when the blond pinned her against the wall next to the restroom as soon as she steps out of it, kissing her with so much need and want. They paid the bill immediately before stepping out of the restaurant quickly, the boy growing impatient that he lifts her to his shoulder, making her squeal.

\-----

 

“J-Jackson.” Marika moans the boy’s name and Jackson pulls away before kissing the brunette’s slightly chapped lips, and Marika didn’t even realize that her jacket has already been removed from her body and thrown at the backseat of the luxurious car.

“J-Jackson- n-not here.” She grabs his shoulders and Jackson looks at her, eyes blown with lust and desperation as he squeezes the woman’s sides.

“Where do you suggest?”

\-----

 

The first thing that Mark did that night when he reached home was to check his phone, remembering that Bambam and Jackson had sent him quite a few messages that he ignored because he was following you.

_“Hyung! I have some great news for you!”_

_“Hyung did Jackson-hyung find you yet?”_

_“Dang hyung why are you not picking up Jackson-hyung told me he will find you and tell you what we know along with my teacher.”_

_“Hyung?”_

_“HYUNG! We found ______! She is my teacher’s best friend!”_

_“The hell Mark-hyung!! YOU AND JACKSON HYUNG ARE NOT RESPONDING I AM GOING CRAZY WHAT IS HAPPENING???”_

Mark just stared at his phone and processed the messages that Bam had sent him. Is he reading it correctly? Did Bam find you through his teacher? But, how? How did it even happen? And Jackson was with his Teacher trying to find him? Jackson just sent him one text message and one missed call. Where could he be? Before he can even think about the time, he is already dialing the younger boy’s phone number, his curiosity getting the most out of him.

“HYUNG THANK GOODNESS.” Bam yelled on the other line and Mark felt the need to pull his phone away from his ear to avoid some serious damage.

“So what happened? Have you met her, hyung? Did Jackson-hyung tell you already? He went out with my teacher a few hours ago and he obviously has a thing for her so he stopped me from going with Mari-saem and volunteered to be with her instead to go look for y-“

“Bam!” Mark interrupted the overly excited young boy and he hummed on the other line.

“I didn’t see Jackson the whole day, though he did ask me where I was earlier and also tried calling, but-I was kind of busy earlier—so… any way, I am confused, can you tell me what really happened? Your texts are all over the place, Bam.” Mark ruffled his hair and the younger boy giggled in apology before he started telling his hyung about what happened earlier that day.

“So, I have this new tutor, her name is Marika, who is really pretty and intelligent by the way, whom..” when Bam talked about Marika, your best friend, he remembered what you had told him that morning when you saw your ex and you two are about to grab breakfast. The boy continued talking in a very detailed manner, stuttering and stopping from time to time to make sure that he didn’t miss any important information. Mark let the information sink in – though what the boy had said is pretty much what he already knows, that you and the girl whom he and his family helped 10 years back is the same girl, though it is good to know the other side of the story, from another person’s perspective.

Bam had finished talking with him saying that Jackson offered to accompany Marika, who is your best friend in finding Mark so that they can talk to him about you and have the two of you meet and all.

It sounded like your best friend is still now aware of what happened between you and him today and he is not sure whether to feel good or bad about it, but it can only mean that you two haven’t seen each other yet. And his other blond friend might be the reason for that.

“Jackson never texted or called me again after he asked me this morning where was I… also, I was sleeping when he tried reaching me…” Mark says before sinking further into his fluffy couch, confusion further flooding his head.

“That is so strange. Where could he be?” Bambam asks, sounding equally confused.

“Look Bam- I will try to call Jackson and ask where he is. But-“ Mark bites his lower lip, contemplating what he should say next.

“Hyung, are you still there?’ Bam asks when Mark went silent for a good minute. Mark coughed a bit before speaking.

“I- I mean, something happened today between ______ and I and I don’t think-“

“OH! So you met her! Even without Jackson-hyung’s help?? Oh my gosh hyung tell me-“

“I cannot say it right now, Bam- it- it’s complicated…” Mark bit his tongue and Bambam whined loudly.

“Come on, hyung. Don’t be like that. I’ve been waiting for the whole day for either you or Jackson-hyung to call me and let me know what happened and now you’re telling you cannot say anything, hyung, I’m dying!”

“I’m sorry, Bam, but I really can’t tell you anything right now, and this is a mess. I promise to tell you everything once this chaos has been fixed.” He explains carefully and Bambam kept quiet, heaving out a sigh. Bambam’s face is now crunched in confusion with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Is it that serious, hyung? I never heard you this serious about… something not related to work before…” Bambam grew concerned for his older friend and Mark let out a puff before running a hand through his blonde hair.

“I- It is, Bam, but I will sort this out, I promise I will tell you everything once I- I did fix this. For the mean time, I want you to do something for me.” He stood up from his bed before grabbing the photo that he took from his Mom’s photo album of yours, the one that is most recent, and the one taken by one of the staffs from the orphanage when you last visited.

“What is it, hyung?”

“Can you give me your teacher’s address?”

______

“God, Jackson.” “Marika breathed hard before clutching on the man’s shoulders when he delves deep inside her aching walls, hitting her sweet spot in the process. She squealed when Jackson flips them over, grabbing her hips with one hand while the other gropes and massages the fullness of her breast.

“Ride me, baby girl.” Jackson’s raspy voice went straight to her clit and she lifted her hips before bouncing on the boy’s cock, until she falls on a steady rhythm, rocking her hips back and forth while her palms are laid flat against the boy’s toned chest.

“You are so damn tight, fuck.” Jackson’s grip on her hips are bruising, but she didn’t really mind at all, in fact, she became more aroused and it urged her to bounce on the boy’s huge cock faster and harder than earlier, hoping to bring pleasure to both of them.

“God, that’s it, baby.” Jackson growls with his raspy, deep voice and Marika digs her nails against chest when he meets her thrust half way – causing both of them to let out breathy groans and whines.

“Fuck, you’re so big.” She leaned back and grips his thick thighs for support before rocking her hips steadfastly, setting a steady and pleasurable pace for both of them.

Just when Jackson is about to lose control as he grabs both of her hips, ready to lunge upwards to make the girl scream his name once more, his phone that he settled on the bed side table rang loudly, momentarily distracting him from the pleasure that is building up in his core.

“Damn it.” He curses as he lifts his head slightly to check who might be calling him at this hour. Out of instinct, he was about to grab his phone mindlessly but the girl above him delivered a particularly hard lunge against his cock before clenching on his girth hard, squeezing his cock deliciously; making him groan and dropping his hand on the bed before looking at the girl on top of him.

“Don’t you dare.” The girl let out a growl, not stopping the harsh movements of her hips against his dick. She cannot let this moment to be disturbed by a stupid phone call, not when she’s getting closer and closer to her peak.

“S-Sorry, babe, it was Mark, and we-“

“So are you going to pick up that phone or I will stop moving so that you won’t cum?” Marika threatened with her voice growing breathless in every passing second and she began to pull his cock out of her hole when Jackson growled; wrapping his arms around the woman’s waist before pulling her against him, her sensitive breasts brushing against his sweaty chest before driving into her wild and fast; fucking her until she is panting, moans, whines, and curses mixed with Jackson’s name slipped off of her lips like a mantra.

Mark might just have to wait a little longer, Jackson thought.

\-----

_“Can you just wait here for a couple of minutes?” the nurse from the triage instructed Martha and the woman nodded, fidgeting with the straps of her bag as she tried to keep still, waiting patiently for the nurse from the hospital where the police had mentioned you were taken._

_The police didn’t have any record of your death whatsoever, so she decided to visit the hospital and ask about your whereabouts; if you are really dead, just like what your father told her when she visited a day ago._

_Though her husband mentioned that he killed your one and only daughter, she cannot seem to believe him 100% after hearing from the police that they didn’t get any news from the hospital about a death of someone who goes by your name. She held on to that one little hope that maybe, just maybe, you’re still alive – and that her husband is just lying that you are already dead. She also remembered what Lia had mentioned when they had a conversation yesterday morning that you were able to escape from the house thanks to her and Roger, so how could his ex-husband say that you are already dead?_

_Was he able to see you right after you’ve escaped? Though that will be impossible, because he was already captured by the police minutes after Roger and Lia kept him locked inside their house._

_Seconds seem to pass by like hours as Martha waited for the nurse to come back. She is dying to know what happened to you. She tried thinking positively that maybe the nurse is going over a lot of records and that you might be still alive and just lying on one of the hospital beds somewhere in the hospital, most likely in the pediatric center._

_She smiled at the thought, she missed you so much and she is still sorry about leaving you. Though it took her a while to convince her new husband, Junhyung, to take you in with them, even though you are not his child, unlike Bambam, at least he agreed eventually, and even allowed her to travel from Korea to (Y/C/O), paid for all of the expenses, flight tickets, and all._

_Martha was a bit surprised that Junhyung, all of a sudden, agreed to have her fly in (Y/C/O) to get you, after about 8 weeks of leaving you and taking your younger brother with her. There is a bit of uneasiness in her but she cannot pin point as to why she would feel that way, because her new husband has been kind and understanding for most part of their relationship, unfortunately, you are one of those things that he didn’t accept right away._

_She remembers arguing with him that if he really loves her, he would accept everything that is part of her, including her children, even though it is from another man. Junhyung wasn’t mad about it, but he was a sensitive man, so he is afraid that he might not treat you and Bambam equally, since you were not his child after all. Though through the days, your Mom was able to finally convince him, and now she is here, trying to put the puzzle pieces together so that her family can be complete again._

_Martha stood up and approached the front-desk immediately when the nurse from earlier re-appeared with a huge folder in hand. She cannot make out the blank expression on the nurse’s face and she cannot help but feel more anxious by the minute, begging for the nurse to just open the damn thing and tell her what exactly had she found out._

_“S-so, did you find anything, miss?” She asked and the nurse bit her lower lip before facing the slightly older woman, dropping the folder in front of her._

_“Mrs. Martha Lee…” The nurse started before opening the huge folder, turning it upside down so that she can see. Martha’s breath hitched when she looked at the photo in front of her. This cannot be happening._

_“I am afraid, Mrs. Lee, that your daughter, ______, is already dead. She stayed at the hospital for a week and was a in a very critical condition. She was taken care of by one of our elite doctors but because of too much physical damage on her small body as well as internal bleeding… We were unable to save her.”_

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing relevant had happened in this chapter hahha I am shit like that so sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **“I am afraid, Mrs. Lee, that your daughter, ______, is already dead. She stayed at the hospital for a week and was in a very critical condition. She was taken care of by one of our elite doctors but because of too much physical damage on her small body as well as internal bleeding… We were unable to save her.”**  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took another lifetime but I hope it is good?

Martha grabbed one of the picture frames from her bedside table – it is the only photo of her daughter that she was able to retrieve before she left (Y/C/O). She suddenly remembered her upon hearing the story that her son’s teacher had shared.

She stood up and went out of the room and walked her way towards the small altar at the hallway next to one of their guest rooms. Tears are flowing freely from her eyes while she clutches the photo on her chest, while she holds the small container that contains her daughter’s ashes. The hospital gave her the consent to take it with her to Korea once they have confirmed that she was the mother. 

The story that her son’s teacher had shared about her best friend sounded similar to her daughter’s, being a battered child and almost died, and both are from her home country. The only difference is that Marika’s friend is alive and now living a whole new life in Korea, but her daughter, it had ended even before she gets to live her life to the fullest.

She cannot help but feel depressed and heartbroken, hurtful memories of the past causing pain to rush through her veins, pathetic cries escaping her lips but quickly muffled by the palm of her hand, afraid that the kids not too far from where she’s at might be able to hear her, as she sinks down to her knees, crying out her daughter’s name as well as multiple apologies, pleas, and words of forgiveness to her one and only daughter, whom she left 10 years ago, and haven’t seen ever since, and probably would never will.

“I’m sorry, ______, I’m sorry if Mama left you alone… If only I took you with me the same time as Bambam, you would still be here with me and with your brother…” She hugs the picture frame and the small container tighter, resting her head against the wall next to her, the image of her sweet, beautiful daughter painting beautiful picture in her mind – the face that she wishes she could see again, to hold and kiss, and take care of.

“I will forever love and miss you, my love.”

\-----

It was still a bit early, Mark thought, but he cannot bring himself to wait any longer.

He managed to get about 2 hours of sleep, mainly because the exhaustion overtook him and he was physically drained, but then, he was quick to wake up when the uneasiness resurfaced, now that he has the information that he needed, thanks to his beloved friend.

He is still in battle with himself if he was supposed to open the door to his car and knock on your door. Firstly, he is not sure if you are there, second, if ever you are there, he is sure that you hated him because of what he did yesterday.

He groans and throws a blow at the steering wheel before running a hand through his hair. It’s been more than an hour since he parked his car on the other side of the sidewalk in front of your shared apartment with your best friend. He took notice of the other car parked in front of your porch, wondering to whom it belongs. You didn’t mention anything about owning a car, or maybe it was your friend’s, he’s not sure, however, right now, he thinks it doesn’t matter. 

Mark just stares at the panda bear that you’ve got as a prize from the game that you played at the fair – the one that you’ve accidentally left inside the café. He lets out another loud sigh.

_Why am I so freaking stupid?_

He asks himself and threw his head back, bumping against the soft cushion at the headrest before closing his eyes in retaliation. He contemplated what to do next, and he knows that he cannot stay inside his car forever. Eventually, he needs to step out and face you, so he needs to make a decision right now.

Just when he is about to unclasp his seat belt so that he can step out of his vehicle, he saw a familiar car stopping in front of the house just next to yours and your best friend’s. Eventually, a man and a woman came out of the vehicle and ran towards your house. His eyes widened when he recognized the blond male, who is currently being dragged by the brunette woman as they stumbled on the porch, the blond crouching on the ground while the girl heads to the door, fumbling with her bag with what he assumes the house key.

“So Jackson and Marika had spent the night together then, but why are they in a rush?” Mark raises his eyebrow as he murmurs to himself – are they attending to some serious issues right now?

Mark’s eyes widened, did they figure out what happened last night? Did something bad happen to you? Shit. Mark cursed again and when he looked back, the door was already closed and Jackson and Marika are not there anymore.

He continued unclasping his seatbelt before opening the door of his car, stepping outside hurriedly, walking his way towards the door while letting out harsh breaths, aiming to calm himself down.

\-----

Marika was stirred from her sleep; stretching her arms wide before opening her eyes, to be welcomed by the gorgeous man whom she spent the night with.

The boy looked so peaceful and cute while he’s sleeping and she smiles at herself before biting her lower lip. Last night was amazing, Jackson was so freaking good in bed – and she enjoyed their sexy times so much that she had forgotten to let you know that she won’t be home that night.

Shit.

She sat up quickly, looking at the bed side table where she remembered dropping her bag before she jumps at the blond last night. Mari quickly grabs it, scrambling to get her phone and she had seen a few messages and missed calls from you, cursing inwardly before going over your text and voicemail messages.

“Mari, where are you? I need your help, I think I saw Mark at Han River earlier when I was resting, but I am not sure if it was him, please call me back.”

“This is weird but I followed him – he has blond hair but he was avoiding me – I ran after him but he was gone… Mari, if he was Mark, why is he avoiding me? I am getting confused…”

“I saw his car parked in front of the café near the park, it means he is around the area? I am waiting here to see if he’s going to come back…”

“I hope he is not the guy whom I followed earlier… I hope I was just mistaken… I don’t know what to do, Mari…”

“Mari… the guy whom I was following earlier is approaching Mark’s car…”

“Ahhh goddamnit!!” Mari shouted loudly, tugging at her hair and biting at her lower lip. _“Shit shit shit shit!!”_

“Hey, why are you so loud in the morning?” He grunts and even before he can lay his arm on top of the woman’s naked chest, she is already bouncing off of the bed, falling on her back on the carpeted floor loudly.

“Aww. Shit.” She grumbles and Jackson sat up abruptly upon hearing Mari’s moan.

“Hey, are you okay?” The blond crouched in front of her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, helping the woman stand up from the floor, the blanket still wrapped around her naked form.

“Shit – I need to go home now, Jackson – I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have slept here and with you – ugh, my friend!” She stumbled; grabbing her clothes from the floor and Jackson just stared at her dumbfounded.

“W-wait – hold on a sec, Mari – I-“

“I’m sorry, but, can I use your bathroom, and do you have spare toothbrush?” She asks as soon as she gathers all of her clothes from all corners of the room.

“S-sure, I have a spare toothbrush uncapped on the small closet in the sink-“Jackson was cut off by a quick peck on his lips.

“Thank you.” The woman quickly walked towards the shower inside the room, leaving him stunned and his cheeks flaming pink. He shakes his head before grabbing his own clothes – putting them on before rushing to the bathroom in the hallway to at least wash his face and brush his teeth.

\-----

“Why are you so in a rush, Mari, is your friend in trouble?” Jackson asks as he maneuvers his car towards Marika’s place.

“I-I don’t know, maybe... I-It’s hard to explain… But she sent me a few text messages last night…” She attempts to call you again, but it was routed to your voicemail box right away.

“Ugh, shit, I am such a terrible friend.” She hid her face in her hands, grunting against them before running a hand through her hair. Jackson just eyed her for a bit before refocusing on driving to the woman’s place.

“You can tell me, it’s okay.” He says before grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers together and Mari closed her eyes before she finds herself squeezing the blond’s hand.

“______ sent me texts and tried to call me last night… She thinks she saw Mark at Han River last night, but she wasn’t sure…” She looked outside and Jackson continued driving but he hummed to let her know that he’s listening.

“She also said that she saw Mark’s car parked at the café near the park a few minutes away from Han River, where we usually go when we were still young since it’s near our school…”

“Then she waited inside the café, waiting for Mark to arrive… then the guy that she saw at the river came, and he approached Mark’s car… that was the last text that she sent me… and now I cannot contact her…” Mari closed her eyes in frustration as she leans her head back, her lips pursed together. Jackson raised his eyebrows, piecing the information together.

“If that guy approached Mark’s car, then most likely it’s him. But why was he avoiding your friend at the river? You sure she was being avoided or maybe he just didn’t recognize her?”

“I don’t know… Those are the only information I have for now.”

“Alright… But it will be really surprising if he avoided her, Mark was just talking to us two days ago about her that he wanted to see her…” Jackson turned left at the intersection.

“Do you know if Mark tried contacting you?” Mari asked while still looking outside.

“I- I don’t know, actually, I haven’t checked my phone yet, but I will once we reached your home…” 

“I was pre-occupied last night, but I am not regretting though.” There is a slight hint of teasing in the blond’s voice as he brings Mari’s hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles and Mari lets out a huff.

“Stop that. I already feel guilty as it is…”

“Fine. I’m sorry. But seriously, I am sure she’s fine, if ever ______ and Mark had met or maybe not. I am certain she will be.” He glances at the woman next to him whose eyebrows are still furrowed, and pure worry masked on her face.

“Hey, relax, we’ll get to your house soon – by then, you’ll know what happen to your friend, do not worry too much, alright?” He brushes his thumb on top of her palm, the motion surprisingly calming her down. She nodded, looking outside as she leaned back against her seat, guiding Jackson to their destination.

\-----

You woke up the next morning when you felt the sun peeking through the windows of the living room shining against your face. You reached for the blanket before covering your face, shielding your eyes to the possible blinding brightness before uncurling from your previous position. You straightened your arms and legs and your eyes widened when your left fist hit something soft. You immediately looked to your left and you were even more confused when you saw an arm wrapped around your waist and your legs tangled in between another. You turn your head up and you saw the peaceful face of our ex-boyfriend, Park Jinyoung.

Realization hit you and you remembered the events from last night. You cursed under your breath, did you just ask your ex-boyfriend to stay with you for the night? Shit. You ran a hand over your face, your head spinning with all the recollection of everything that had happened the last two days.

You slowly lifted Jinyoung’s arm that is wrapped around you before untangling your legs around his. The brunette groaned softly, tightening his hold against you before pulling you closer to his chest, burying his face against your hair.

“Good morning…” He murmurs in his sleepy voice and even before you can react; you heard the front door opening and closing loudly. 

“______?!” You heard your best friend’s squeal and it startled you, as well as the boy sleeping next to you.

\-----

Mari quickly stopped from her tracks when she saw you and Jinyoung lying next to each other on the couch in the living room of your shared apartment. Jackson bumped into Mari’s side when she stopped all of a sudden, and stared at the direction of the woman’s gaze.

You quickly removed the blanket from your face as soon as you heard your best friend’s shriek of your name. Jinyoung was equally shocked with the sudden noise when he lifted his face from your hair. You jostled to untangle your limbs from your ex-boyfriend and he did the same, before the two of you are now standing next to each other in front of Mari and the blonde boy. Mari’s eyes turned into slits as she stares at you quickly before directing her gaze towards the man next to you, who has both of his hands intertwined with each other in front of him and his head bowed. Being the overprotective friend she is, you know that she will be very disappointed with the scene that she just saw.

“What in hell is he doing here, _____?” Mari’s voice is seriously low and you bit your lower lip before running your fingers through your disheveled hair.

“Mari, I – I can explain, it’s not what you think it is –oh-“ You cut yourself off when you saw the blond man standing next to her.

“W-who is that guy you’re with?” You pointed at the stranger and the boy stood straight and he was just about to open his mouth to say something when Mari interrupted him by a finger on his mouth.

“He’s not important –answer my question first, ______. What is your asshole of an ex-boyfriend named Park Jinyoung doing here? And why are you sleeping next to each other on the couch like you two are dating?” She stepped closer to Jinyoung and the brunette lifted his head to look at your best friend and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“H-hi, Mari, ahm, ______ can tell you exactly what happened, it was an accident, I didn’t really mean to sleep here but-“

“I wasn’t really talking to you, jerk, I was asking my friend-“

“Mari, please-“

“What? Are you stopping me from calling your ex a jerk? Did you two get back together? What is going on?” She crosses her arm on her chest and Jackson put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. You bit your lower lip as your eyes started to mist and you direct your gaze at your best friend who just lifted a single brow at you, obviously looking pissed.

“Where were you last night? Were you with that guy? That’s why you were unable to answer your phone or my text messages? I wanted to talk to you last night, Mari, because I was so confused and troubled, did you know that I almost died?!” You exclaimed, unable to control yourself and your best friend was clearly taken aback by your confession.

“I thought I was going to die but Jinyoung was there and he saved me. He saved me from being hit by a truck, Mari. He brought me home because I passed out and since you were not here I don’t want to be left alone because I was too scared so I asked him to stay with me last night, because no one else would.” You didn’t even realize that your voice is cracking until you broke into a fit of sobs, your hands cradling our face. Jinyoung quickly laid a hand on your back, massaging it and Mari just stared at you, her eyes misting with your confession and she felt guilty for saying such words to you.

“______, I-I’m sorry, God, I am so sorry.” Mari ran toward you and Jinyoung pulled his hands away and you felt your friend’s arms wrapping around your middle and you quickly returned the gesture.

“I’m sorry if I yelled at you and I’m sorry if I wasn’t here for you last night… I didn’t know what happened… I am such a terrible friend. I was so worried when I saw your messages that is why I rushed here and then I accused you right away without talking to you, please forgive me…” Mari held you closer and you shook your head before pulling away from her.

“It’s not important; I know that you’re just worried about me and you didn’t know what happened that’s why... I know that you are just concerned about me…” You hugged Mari back while you continued sobbing quietly, and you didn’t notice that the doorbell is ringing, indicating that someone is outside. The two men in the room looked at each other awkwardly before they gaped at you and your best friend’s hugging form. They realized that you and Mari didn’t hear the doorbell ringing since you didn’t pull away from each other.

When the doorbell rang again, Jackson was about to turn around but Jinyoung held his hand up before nodding at Jackson.

“I’ll get it.”

\-----

Mark can hear faint voices from the inside and he was pacing back and forth in front of your door. He hears voices mostly from women – so he was thinking that maybe you are inside too, along with the brunette who was with Jackson.

He let out a huge breath before standing in front of the door, his hand reaching up to the doorbell, ringing it twice before closing his eyes, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, the wheels inside his brain spinning swiftly, thinking of the best ways on how to face you after what he did last night. 

You will surely be mad at him but he knows that he deserves it, so he is ready to face whatever the consequence of his actions are – it will not stop him from talking to you. He had been such a coward and a jerk for treating you that way, but you also need to know who he really is, and he is hoping that you can still remember him as the boy who helped you back in your home country ten years ago. 

He is about to press on the doorbell one more time but it already opened, and he is welcomed by a man whom he thinks he had seen before. He frowned and the other man did the same.

“Who are you?” The two of them asked at the same time; which made him scowl.

“I am looking for ______, is she here?” Mark asks and he took a step forward and the other man stood his ground.

“Tell me who you are first.” Jinyoung mutters calmly, his demeanor still intact. Mark’s jaw clenches and the other male didn’t back down despite the seething glare that the blonde boy is throwing him. Mark looks at his face carefully, and his eyes widened in recognition.

“A-are you Jinyoung?” He pointed at the brunette in front him and Jinyoung’s eyes turned into slits.

“How did you know who I am?” The brunette’s grip on the doorframe tightened when Mark scoffed, putting one of his hands on top of his hip.

“So you’re that jerk who hurt _____ before, what the hell are you doing in her house? You shouldn’t be here.” Mark practically growled and he took another step forward, his hand gripping the door frame and he is now face to face with the slightly taller man, whose face is scrunched with total confusion.

“I asked you a question – how did you know who I am and what the hell are you doing here? How did you know ______?” Jinyoung spoke through gritted teeth and Mark just smirked before pushing on the door behind the other male, attempting to push it wide open but Jinyoung prevented it by holding on to the knob tight.

“You’re not in the position to ask me questions and I do not owe you an explanation – so get the hell out of my way, I need to see her.” Mark knows that he is crowding your ex-boyfriend’s personal space, but he doesn’t care. The man in front of him is the reason why you suffered a lot, and Mark’s blood is boiling, his glare shooting daggers towards the other man – and Jinyoung is the same.

“If you’re not going to answer me, it’s better that you just go – because I will not let you in.” Jinyoung didn’t tear his gaze away from the blond when he attempted to close the door behind him, but Mark was quick to grip the knob to keep Jinyoung from closing it.

“I am not playing around with assholes like you; so better get out of my way before I do something that you will regret.” Mark is using all of his force to push the door open, while the other male continued resisting – he is surprised that despite the lean frame of the blond outside, he is pretty strong.

“Oh, really, what are you going to do then? I am so scared.” Jinyoung put on his evil smirk as he uses both of his hands to push the door closed, but Mark’s reflexes are fast because he caught the dark-haired male off-guard when he shoves the door with all his might, opening it widely, sending Jinyoung to the floor on his back with a loud thud.

“You fucker!” Jinyoung grunted before lifting himself up from the floor rather quickly and Mark immediately stepped in; your name leaving his lips in a loud shout before Jinyoung was lunging on him, swinging his fist. Mark held on to his broken lip and when he sees the blood on his fingers, he didn’t hesitate to throw a jab at the other male, hitting his nose in the process, sending Jinyoung on the floor once again.

Mark quickly jumped on top of Jinyoung, his left hand catching the collar of the other male’s shirt before lifting his other fist, ready to throw in another blow against your ex-boyfriend’s face.

_“What the fuck is going on here?”_

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be up in a few days!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly just the best friends clarifying things with each other lmao

You pulled away from your best friend’s embrace when you heard an extremely familiar voice from the front door calling out for you. Your whole body stiffened when you heard a body being thrown on the floor – along with multiple grunts and sounds of a fist hitting something. You looked around and you’ve noticed that there is someone missing in the living room.

“What the hell?” Mari says and panic flooded your entire system – hoping that what you are thinking right now is not what’s happening. You ran towards the front door with your best friend and the blonde guy she was with and you stopped on your tracks upon seeing the scene in front of you, an automatic scream leaving your lips.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Jinyoung is on his back on the floor while another blond male is hovering him – his other hand is balled into a fist and about to throw a punch on your ex-boyfriend’s beautiful face while gripping the collar of your his shirt with the other. Jinyoung’s hands are gripping the collar of Mark’s shirt as well – the looks on their faces are so furious. The two of them looked at your direction when they heard your voice and you noticed that the side of Mark’s lip is bleeding as well as Jinyoung’s nose. Well, damn.

“Jesus Fucking Christ what on earth are the two of you doing?” Mari shouted and Jackson swiftly came to the two men’s direction.

“M-Mark-hyung! What the hell?” He pulled Mark away from Jinyoung by wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulder before backing him on the wall next to them. Jinyoung stood up with his wobbly feet and you approached him immediately – helping him stand up by letting him grabbing his upper arm.

“What is he doing here, ______?” Mark muttered angrily while pointing at Jinyoung and Jackson looked at him, completely flabbergasted.

“Mark, do you know who this guy is? W-what are you talking about?” Jackson asks him and Mari just stood behind you, confused to hell as to what is happening. You looked at Mark and the blonde guy Mari was with, puzzled that they seem to know each other. However, you decided to not give it much attention for the mean time.

“Why do you care if he is here, huh? The real question is what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?” You threw the question at Mark; making your best friend and Mark’s best friend shoot you their perplexed looks.

“W-Wait, so this is Mark then?” Mari said, who is now beside you, and Jackson looks at her.

“Yes, this is Mark – but wait – I thought the two of you are-“ Jackson stopped talking when Mark tried to removed his arms from his grip.

“Look, ______, I am here because I wanted to talk to you about-“

“We have nothing to talk about, Mark, I suggest you get out of my house, right now.” You murmured angrily before pulling at Jinyoung’s arm, taking him with you towards the living room.

“______, please.” He managed to remove Jackson’s arms from him completely and ran towards you, but Jinyoung was quick to block his way.

“She told you to get out of her house, right, did you not hear her?” Jinyoung pushed at Mark’s chest and Mark grabs him by the collar.

“You know what, fuck you! Do not meddle with others’ bus-“

“Goddamnit, will the two of you stop fighting?” You moved away from Jinyoung before placing yourself in between the two men, pushing at their chests and nudging them far away from each other. The two men’s seething glare subsided when you looked at them and they quickly dropped their fists on their sides. You ran your hands through your face and your hair – this is getting more and more complicated than what you’re expecting.

“______, please – just talk to me…” Mark grabs your hand that is clutching his shirt and you looked to the ground to avoid his gaze.

“I was wrong – I was in the wrong the whole time and I was stupid, I know, but I need you to know something, please, look at me.” His other hand reached for your face but you quickly swatted his hand away before pulling your other hand from his grip. Jackson quickly appeared next to his friend – and you also felt Mari’s hand tugging your arm.

“______, I know we haven’t introduced formally yet, but I am Jackson – I’m friends with Mark and he really has something important to tell you, so if you can just give him a chance?” The shorter male looks at you and Mari puts a hand on your shoulder and was just about to say something but she was cut off when you let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Jackson doesn’t know what you did to me last night, does he?” You looked at Mark and he looks at you apologetically before dropping his head. You chewed on the insides of your mouth when you felt a fresh wave of rage seeping through your skin.

“W-what is she talking about, Mark? God, this is so confusing! I don’t have any freaking idea what in hell is going on right now.” Jackson grunts and lifts his hands in the air and Mari looks equally baffled. Mark looks at you apologetically and he attempts to reach out for you once again but you pushed him right away.

“Fuck you, Mark. I don’t want to see you ever again. Get out!” You pushed him harder towards the door and your tears are unstoppable and Mari hurriedly ran to your side.

“W-wait, ______, what the- wait!” She mutters confusingly when you opened the door. Mark bites his lower lip and his eyes are watering as he looks up to you. You almost regret when you looked at Mark’s teary eyes because it felt like your heart is being pierced by a thousand needles, but you held your ground. 

“Get the fuck out, I will not repeat myself.” You held his gaze while you pointed at the open door. Mark took a nervous step backwards before he puts both of his hands on the back of his neck; letting out a huge sigh of defeat before walking his way out of the house. Jackson looked at his friend and then you, before staring right back at Mari.

“I – I will call you later.” He whispers and Mari nodded at him, then he proceeded in following his friend out the door. You quickly closed the door before leaning against it, your body growing weak with each passing second.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jinyoung stood in front of you, cradling your face in his hands and you nodded before looking at him. His nose is still bleeding.

“You’re bleeding, did he break your nose?”

“No – it’s nothing, I’ll be fine… How about you? Are you okay?” He brushes the strands of hair that blocks your face and you slowly lifted your hands to gently swat his hands away. 

“J-Jinyoung, what happened? “ You asked him and he sighs before closing his eyes in deep thought.

“I-I lost my temper… He knows who I am – and I think he also knows our past…” He looks at you, his eyes seeking for answers to his unspoken questions.

“H-he is nothing important. J-just don’t worry about it.” You looked away from him before gaping at your best friend. Jinyoung nods, understanding that you do not want to talk about it.

“I – I think I should get going, ______, j-just call me- if-“

“Let me treat your wound first…“ You cut him off but your ex-boyfriend just shook his head lightly.

“No need, you are exhausted enough, I can clean this up in the car, I have my first aid kit there, and I’ll be fine, really...” 

“And… It looks like you and Mari needs to talk about a lot of things, so I won’t bother you anymore.” He scooted closer to you, nervously placing his hand on the back of your neck. When you didn’t budge, he pressed a quick kiss on your forehead.

“Thank you, ______.” He murmurs before patting your head and opening the door, stepping out of it and closing the door behind him. You closed your eyes and let out a deep exhale.

Not long after, your best friend is now in front of you, both of her hands grabbing your shoulders, a bemused yet worried look sketched on her face.

“OK. I’m going to make us something to eat and we’ll talk about this whole chaos, alright?” She says before wrapping an arm around you, pulling you against her chest and you nodded against her shoulder – your best friend deserves to know about everything.

\-----

Mark just sat on the sidewalk next to his car while Jackson is on the phone with his brother, instructing him to pick his car up. He has both of his hands on top of his head, his eyes closed shut and teeth gritted, silent grunts and groans of frustration leaving his lips.

“OK, just hurry up. I’ve sent the address and you have the spare key – I won’t be able to stay here longer – I need to go somewhere immediately, just pick it up and take it to Mark’s house, okay? Alright, thanks bro, I owe you one.” Jackson hangs up and scrunch down in front of his friend.

“Hey, let’s get in your car, I’ll drive you home. Come on.” Jackson grabs his friend’s arms before gently patting them – the other blonde male standing up before walking towards his car, Jackson following closely behind.

“Keys.” Jackson says once the two of them are on either side of the car and Mark mindlessly threw his car keys towards the other male. Jackson catches it before he unlocks the doors, the two of them stepping in.

Mark grabs the stuffed toy before sitting on the passenger seat while Jackson starts the engine and started driving. He held the bear close to his chest before slumping against his seat, his eyes still blurry with what happened earlier.

“I won’t let you talk now, but you need to explain everything to me once we’re in your house, okay?” Jackson says and Mark didn’t say anything, he just closed his eyes, letting everything sink it.

Once they reach Mark’s house, the two of them sat on the couch adjacent to each other. Jackson has his forearms resting against his thighs, while Mark is slouched on the couch in front of him. Jackson managed to make two cups of coffee for the two of them – which is now sitting on the coffee table in between them.

“So, what happened, Mark?”

\-----

“So, it was really Mark then, wasn’t it?” Your best friend says softly and you nodded, clutching on the coffee cup that you’re holding before leaning against your chair in the dining room. You’ve managed to tell Mari everything that happened last night, how you’ve discovered that Mark and the Mark Tuan boy who saved you 10 years ago are the same person, when Jinyoung appeared in front of the house yesterday morning, the whole run away thing with Mark at the river and the road, and Jinyoung saving you.

Mari lets out a groan before drinking her coffee. She pressed her fingers at her temples and began rubbing it gently.

“I can’t believe this.” She huffs, while you continue to drink your warm coffee – staring at nowhere in particular. Mari turned to face you and stares at you longingly; before shaking her head.

“There’s just too much going on with your life, ______. Your ex-boyfriend is just… Like, hell, why did it take him so long to realize that he was fooled? And Mark, fucking Mark, why did he avoid you? Shit.” She picks up the toast that is no longer hot from across the table, munching on it because she was left speechless.

“I know…” You trailed off and just look down at your coffee, inhaling the aromatic scent before letting out a huge breath. You looked at your best friend who is still munching on her toast, looking too far away.

“But come to think of it… “ You muttered and that caught Mari’s attention.

“If it wasn’t for Jinyoung, I could be in a casket right now...” You let out a small smile. 

“I was really thankful that he was there… I… I don’t even know if I will survive… if… If I was alone… and you know what? It is weird but, it was comforting to be with him again… Just like how it was before, despite the commotion. It is surprising how I managed to feel that way again, even after what he did. I guess seeing him crying his heart out in front of me, telling me that he was sorry and that he wants me back, kind of helped…” You bit your lower lip as you waited for your best friend to respond.

“Does that include him kissing you and you kissing him back?” Mari snorts and you rolled your eyes at her.

“It was an accident.”

“Fine. You two were vulnerable with so much inner turmoil going on, fine. I understand.” She nods, understanding. You looked to the side and took a deep breath.

“But, Mari…” You paused when you drink the remaining contents of your drink.

“What?” She stares at your side profile and you dropped your cup in front of you before looking at your best friend in the eye.

“I don’t know why and how… But my thoughts are always drifting back to Mark.” You lick your lips before shaking your head.

“Whatever I do, it always leads me back to Mark. When I was kissing Jinyoung, his face appeared in my mind. When I was in the coffee shop eating my ice cream, walking in the park and by the river… Especially after I figured out that he was the guy who’s running away from me…”

“I had Mark in my mind the whole time. Thinking of any possible reason as to why he did that to me. Did he find out who I was? Was he not happy about it? Is it because I was sick? I don’t know. I know that I said that I was happy with Jinyoung when he was with me, but… I don’t know, it’s just…” You shook your head while pressing your fingers at the side of your head.

“And now he came here to see me, to apologize, but I was too mad at him, especially when I saw him again… That’s why I pushed him away and told him to not see me again… I am not sure if it’s because I really do not want to see him because he nearly got me killed, or it’s because even though I nearly died because of him, I still want him to hold me…” You wiped the tears that left your eyes and forced yourself to stop them from flowing.

“Actually, I don’t even know if I was mad or I miss him too much that it makes me mad? Because in spite of what he did, I still long for him…” You sighed as you poke on the sliced apples in front of you. Mari just looked at you lovingly before dropping the piece of bread on her plate.

“It really is confusing, woman, I mean, even Jackson and Bambam told me that Mark talked to them about you two days ago – because he was also thinking that you and the girl he saved 10 years ago are the same person…”

“He did?” You peered at her and she nodded.

“Yes. He did talk to his friends about you – it means he had remembered you. That’s why it really is confusing that he had avoided you.” Mari shakes her head again before continuing.

“And I also understand the thing with Jinyoung… I mean he was your boyfriend for how many years, and he really is a nice guy in general. He was just brainwashed by some stupid flirt…” Mari slumps at her chair and you finally had a slice of apple in your mouth before refilling your cup with another brewed coffee.

“Hold on…” Mari’s eyes squinted before it widened when she remembered something and you eyed her curiously.

“Jackson also told me that he suggested for Mark to call his Mom to know your full name, so that he can search online – after their work, Mark said that he will go to his Mom’s house… H-he hasn’t heard back from him then. Well, as far as last night goes, before we- uhm…” Mari explained and you nodded.

“S-so he did meet his Mom then… Was he able to get my last name from her? Was he able to find me? If he did, then he avoided me, and now he’s back…”

“Could it be… that his Mom said something to him that’s why he reacted that way? I mean…” Mari held your gaze and your eyebrows furrowed, thinking.

“Y-you think so?”

“I – I mean, that’s just a possibility… After what his friends told me at the moment…” Mari swirls the liquid in her cup.

“Speaking of Mark’s friends…” You squinted your eyes at your best friend and she blinks profusely, her cheeks turning to a bright shade of crimson.

“What about it?”

You rolled your eyes at her response.

“Woman, you came in here with that blonde hottie – what did you guys do, huh?” You teased her and she lets out a sigh before sharing her own story.

“_______, I seriously have no idea what happened, I wasn’t drunk but – gosh, we did it. T-that’s also the reason why I wasn’t able to answer your messages and calls… And, that’s also why we probably didn’t hear back from Mark last night…”

“I am so sorry, ______. It was partly my fault that, that you are like that-” You cut her off by shaking your head.

“It’s not your fault, okay, stop worrying about that, I am not even blaming you… Though earlier it might appear that I did, but I swear, it wasn’t my intention…” You smiled at her and she nods, still apologetic and guilty, but since you said that it was okay, she didn’t say anything else.

“Was he big?” You winked at her and she ran a hand through her face and the two of you laughed for the first time today.

“He was awesome.” Your friend giggled and you squealed, pretending to throw the spoon at her.

“So, are you guys a thing yet, or?”

“I- It’s too quick to say that… But we had a good time, so let’s see what happens...” Your best friend’s smile reached her ears and it was the first time in a long time that you’ve seen her this happy. Most of Mari’s relationship ended in a good note, just because it doesn’t work out well for both of them, so her showing interest in a guy in such a short period of time, it says something.

“Well, I am happy for you…Like honestly… He seems to be a good guy, though his friend is a different story…” You mumbled and looked down and suddenly became silent.

“Hey….” Mari reached for your hand and you stared at her.

“I know that you might be mad with what I am about to suggest, but, don’t you think it’s a good idea to talk to Mark?” You best friend looked at you seriously, gripping your hand tighter when you attempted to take it away.

“Mari, please.”

“Hear me out, okay? There must be something that his Mom, or maybe his Dad, had said that made him really conflicted. See, he came back, I don’t know how he found our address but he did come back, ______. Have you seen the look on his face when he got here? He looks like he haven’t had any sleep in days. There is something going on inside of him – and I am sure that you also felt that when you saw him.” She peers at you with hopeful eyes and both of her hands are now cradling yours.

Sometimes you thought that Mari has an X-ray vision inside your heart and brain.

\-----

Jackson threw his entire body against the couch, his head on the left arm rest while his legs are dangling on the right.

“Damn it.” He curses and Mark covers his face before running his fingers against his blonde locks; slumping on the couch in front of his best friend. He treated his lip and is now slightly swollen, making him flinch a bit whenever he speaks.

“Dude-“ Jackson started but immediately purses his lips together, not knowing what else to say.

“I know. It’s fucked up. I fucked it up so bad, Jacks.” Mark says as he lays his head on the edge of the arm rest.

“It is fucked up, man, but it wasn’t entirely your fault. Even I will be conflicted and confused as hell if that happens to me…”

“Come to think of it, Jacks, she was here the entire time – now it all dawned on me that Mom always refused to go back to (Y/C/O), always saying that she’s busy and all, but the truth was, there’s no one else to come back for, because she is already here.” Mark licks his dry lips.

“Why did you come back for her? You said that your mother and father might get mad, or at least your Dad might get mad at your Mom and you?”

“I don’t know… After last night when I wasn’t able to find her, I was so agitated. I was so concerned about what happened to her, so when I called Bambam and he told me what happened, I asked for his teacher’s address… I was meaning to go that night but I was so tired, so I went there the moment I woke up…” He says and his blonde friend just hummed.

“So, did Bambam tell you?” Jackson asks Mark and the other boy nods.

“Yeah, he told me everything. He also shared with me that you were flirting with his tutor – and then I saw you guys get out of your car. So I already know what you guys did. Is that the reason why you weren’t answering your phone last night?” Mark raises a brow at his friend and the other male suddenly blushed.

“Damn, dude. You were stricken, huh.” Mark laughs for the first time today when he saw his flustered friend’s face.

“Right… I don’t what got into me. We were supposed to look for you and bring you to ______ but… well, something else happened. Now I feel guilty… Mari felt so at fault at what happened to her best friend… She says that if she didn’t hang out with me she should have answered her phone call and helped her out… God now I don’t know if she is going to ever call me again…” Jackson ruffles his hair and Mark looked rueful.

“I’m sorry, bro. This is all my fault…” Mark sits up before cradling his face with his hands.

“Don’t say that… You have your own havoc to deal with, which is even harder to solve to be honest…” Jackson says and Mark looks up.

“Now she doesn’t want to talk to me… She just threw me out of her house…” He scratches the back of his neck and looks at the empty coffee cup in front of him.

“By the way, about that guy, Jinyoung, how did you end up fighting with him?” Jackson sat up and gapes at him.

“I recognized him from the coffee shop where ______ and I were supposed to have breakfast. She told me about their story. That guy hurt ______, Jacks.” He grits his teeth, the memory of how hurt and sad you are because of that guy making him clench his fists.

“Looks like it, Mari was extremely mad when he saw him too.” Mark let’s out a hiss as Jackson continues to stare at the ceiling.

“Now I didn’t get to know why he was there in the first place, damn it!” Mark threw his hands up in the air and Jackson turns his head to stare at him.

“That Park Jinyoung guy was the one who saved ______ last night. He took her home and stayed with her for the night, because she was too scared… That’s what your girl said…” Jackson mumbles and Mark looks back at him, the fiery look on his face making the younger of the two flinch with fear.

“Hey… relax! Don’t look at me that way, I am not your girl’s ex!” He crosses his arms against his chest and Mark tore his gaze away from Jackson.

“Damn it. Damn all of this to hell.” Mark grabs the throw pillow from his huge couch before thrusting somewhere far in the room before sitting down, his chest heaving up and down at a crazy rate.

“Mark…” Jackson stood up in front of his friend before resting a hand on his shoulder. Mark tried to focus on breathing properly.

“Give it some time - ______ is extremely mad right now. Now will not be the best time to talk to her…”

“I know… It’s just… It’s driving me insane. I am not sure how long I can wait, I want to see her right now.” Mark stood up and Jackson pushed him back so that he’s sitting again before glaring at his fuming best friend.

“You wouldn’t want to be kicked out of ______’s house again and again, would you?”

Mark doesn’t know how to answer that.

\-----

“Fine. I’ll take it into consideration. But – not now, alright? Give me some time.” You mumbled and you let your shoulders drop as you ate the last apple on your plate.

“OK. At least you’re giving it a chance.” Your best friend smiled at you and you nodded, appreciating your best friend’s efforts. She then excused herself so that she can dress up for work. You decided to call in sick before you had breakfast so you have the day off – hoping to get some more rest with all the things that had happened.

When you’re done washing the dishes – you sat on the couch while watching some mindless TV – your mind wandering somewhere else. You quickly remembered something that your best friend had said earlier and you stood up when you saw Mari approaching the living room with her bag in hand.

“Hey, Mari?“ You called out for her when she’s about to walk past you.

“What?” She looks at you in confusion while fixing her hair and you bit your lower lip, battling with yourself if you will ask the question or not.

“Hey, ______. If you don’t ask whatever question you have I’m gonna need to go because I will be late for-“

“Wait!” You grabbed her arm when she was about to step in to the foyer and she raised her eyebrow at you.

“I- I remembered you saying a name earlier… When we were talking about Mark…” You tapped your chin and Mari just peered at you; waiting.

“You mentioned a name, besides Jackson’s…”

“It was… Bambam… May I know who he is?”

\-----


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark sat up from his bed and he is slightly tipsy, but he knows that he is not drunk yet and another advantage of owning a company, is that he is not required to go to work early the next day. Therefore, he grabbed one of his favorite hoodies from the closet before putting on some decent pants. He grabs his car keys and wallet before storming down the stairs, to his front door, to his car which is parked in front of his porch.
> 
> As he drives along the busy roads of Seoul, he makes his way towards a very familiar road leading to his parent’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Sorry for the long wait everyone! I am thinking this series will only have a few chapters left. But then again I am not certain, but it looks like it at this moment. LOL. Don’t mind me.

\-----

Bambam walked his way out of the campus slowly after he handed over some reports to his professor. It is almost the end of the semester, and he will be graduating soon. He was able to earn enough hours for his Internship class and had completed majority of his thesis, thanks to his favorite friends.

Jackson had talked to him a few days ago about what had happened; and he was so sad for Mark, and he feels like he needs to do something. However, he doesn’t know what and how. Marika is not his tutor anymore since Professor Shin is back from her vacation. Jackson also said that he was already in touch with the brunette, and they were just advised the same thing; to give it some more time.

Bambam haven’t even realized that he just arrived in front of his house – he must’ve walked that long already.

“I’m home!” He shouted as soon as he enters the house. Normally, he would see his Mom on the living room watching some drama – or in the kitchen preparing something. Though it was mid-afternoon, so he is sure that lunch is already prepared, and it’s too early for dinner.

_She might be upstairs…_

Bambam takes off his shoes and coat before climbing up the stairs. His steps increased when he heard muffled cries – and he quickly aims for the door of his mother and step-father’s bedroom.

“Mom?” He closes the door behind him and his Mom quickly drops the picture frame and the repository that contains his sister’s ashes on her side before wiping her tears with her hands; standing up to meet her son’s gaze.

“Mom, are you crying?” Bambam looks at her worriedly and Martha just smiled.

“Y-yeah – I was – but don’t worry about it, son. Have you eaten yet? I’ve prepared lunch, come on, let me heat it up for y–“

“Mom, do you miss my sister?” He gently grabs his mother’s shoulders before dropping his head to meet his Mom’s eyes. Martha’s body went limp and she lets out a shuddering breath, her hands that are holding her son’s arms falling to her sides.

“I –“ she chokes on her sob. “I – do, Bam, so, so much.” She bows her head so that her son won’t see her crying; but she knows that she cannot hide what she feels forever.

“Do you still blame yourself for her death? It’s not your fault, it was Dad’s, right?” He cradles his Mom’s face before wiping her tears with his thumbs.

“If I didn’t leave her behind; she should still be alive… Bam…” She cries out loud and he hugs his mother tight, cradling her face against his chest, caressing her back by smooth touches.

“It’s not your fault, Mom, you were left with no choice – and you did try coming back for her, right? You’ve done your part. There’s nothing much that you could have done…” He whispers against her hair and Martha hugs his son back, her arms tightening their hold around his middle while she continues to cry – hoping that it would give a bit of relief for the pain and guilt that will surely hunt her forever.

\-----

“Hey, Martha, Bam – are you he –“

Junhyung pushes the open door gently and he stopped on his tracks when he sees his son and wife inside their shared room hugging each other, his wife sobbing against his son’s chest. His eyes drifted to the repository and a picture frame on the bed; clearly understanding the reason why his wife is crying.

Bambam turned to look at his stepfather with his soft eyes and Junhyung nodded – stepping out of the room slowly, giving enough space for them.

As he walks down the stairs, a feeling of extreme guilt and remorse shook him to the core. This is not the first time that he had seen his wife cry over the loss of her daughter – the one who she left in her home country because he refused to. He refused because he wasn’t a child of his, unlike her other child.

How he had met Martha was purely on accident. He was on a business trip in (Y/C/O) when he saw her – and he was pretty smitten. She was one of the staffs for the company where he is contracting for and his heart may or may not broke when he found out that she was already married with one child. 

He tried to keep his distance, but it seems like the woman has some gravitational pull towards him. They were at a company gathering – everyone was having fun, drinking, dancing, and all. He cannot clearly remember how it happened, but he slept with her – it was a fantastic night for him, but when he woke up the next day – the woman left a note, apologizing, and that she should not see him again. Hence, when he went back to work – Martha had resigned over the weekend and he hasn’t seen her again after his contract ended and he needed to go back to Korea.

Fate seemed to have brought them back together after a few years when he needed to back to (Y/C/O) for another project. He sees her again and he cannot deny that he was still in love with her. When their eyes met for the first time in a long time – he was surprised that there were tears in both of their eyes. That was when the woman told him about everything – her loving him despite her being married to someone else, which was the reason why she walked away before. She had also talked about her husband being an alcoholic, being physically and emotionally abusive to both her and her children and–

_“Also, there’s one thing that you need to know, Junhyung… I am sorry if I didn’t tell you this before…”_

_“What is it? You can tell me anything…”_

_“My youngest child… Bambam… He is yours… He-he’s not my husband’s…”_

\-----

_Two weeks._

It has been two weeks since the incident with Mark and Jinyoung happened. For those days that passed, you tried to bury yourself at work. You had worked over time and came to work early to make your mind wither from the past events. Looks like fate is at your side this time because you were assigned to a new project – which demands a lot of your time and effort, and you cannot be thankful enough for the distraction.

Your shift is almost over and you are just wrapping up some reports when you had remembered the last part of the conversation you had with Mari when the chaos happened at your home.

_“Oh, yeah. Bambam – he is the student that Professor Shin had handed over to me when she was out on vacation!” Mari exclaimed and you just listened to her. “He was Mark’s other friend!”_

_“O-oh, okay. I-I remember Mark telling me about him wh-when we initially met…”_

_“Actually…” Mari trails as she puts on her shoes and coat. “I’ve been meaning to bring something up about him earlier, but I guess I kind of skipped that part. But I will tell you later when I get home, okay?” She smiles and you bit your lower lip – wanting to know what she’s about to say now but you know that you cannot keep your best friend for too long._

_“A-Alright. I’ll wait for you. Keep safe.” You smiled at her and she bumps her cheek against yours, and she was out._

_\-----_

_Since Mari left, you were restless, checking the clock from time to time until your best friend arrives. When she finally arrived, you immediately dragged her to the dining room and Mari’s eyebrows are crunched in confusion._

_“Ok, ok, woman, relax, okay? Why are you like this?” She raises an eyebrow at you and you didn’t answer; you waited for her to sit down on the chair on front of you._

_“_______, is there something that I need to know?” She says with worry masked in her face. You closed your eyes before gaping at her._

_“Mari–“ Your lips pursed together and one of your best friend’s eyebrows raised in question._

_“My brother’s name is Bambam. He has a longer name though, but that’s what we call him. Remember when I ran away from Mark? I didn’t tell you this but when I was on my way home; I saw someone who looks like my brother, I mean at least how I remember how he looks like. I followed that guy – then I saw him with Mark and another guy, which I think was Jackson…”_

_“I – I just… I am still not sure if the Bambam friend that Mark talked to me about is the same boy that I followed and was with them, but– “_

_“I KNEW IT!” Mari cut you off with a delighted shriek and your eyes widened._

_“When I saw the name on the form that Professor Shin had handed to me, I thought that I had heard that name before, _____. And if you said that he looks like your brother – then it means that he kind of looks like you, right?” She asks and you nodded, but your face is crunched with confusion._

_“Uhm – I – I guess, why’d you ask?”_

_Mari smiles and shakes her head in amusement. “This guy, my student, and Mark’s friend, when I saw him, he kind of resembles you, ______.” Your mouth went agape and Mari looks at you, shaking her head lightly._

_“R-Resembles me?”_

_“Yes. He does resemble you at some point. But when I saw his Mom; damn, ______, I thought I saw how you’re gonna look like 20 years from now.” She mumbles and your head hung low; your hands gripping your pajama pants underneath the table._

_“Then, somehow, I remembered you saying that you have a younger brother and your Mom took him with her when she left… So – I kind of asked Bambam subtly where he and, of course, his Mom were from, and… And they said they’re from (Y/C/O)…” You met Mari’s equally hopeful gaze and you haven’t realized that your legs are trembling. You want to say something, but your throat seems to have been constricted; disabling you from speaking._

_Mari sighed before continuing. “After that, I did ask Bambam as well if he has, well, a sibling, or a sister… Since, you know… and…”_

_A chill ran down your spine and you are looking at Mari with hopeful eyes – could they be…_

_“He said that he had one older sister back in (Y/C/O)…”_

_“C-could it be?”_

_“Yeah… I know – ______, I also thought about that… I mean, they look like you, his name is similar to your brother’s, and it was almost accurate… but…” Mari trailed off and she seems to look appalled._

_“A-almost?”_

_“Yeah… Almost… Because…”_

_“Because?”_

_“Bambam told me that… her older sister was already dead…”_

_“Oh.” Your misty eyes blinked several times and you slumped on your seat, fiddling with the chopsticks you have in hand._

_Mari bit her lip as she looked at your disappointed form. “He told me that… His Mom went back to (Y/C/O) and when she returned, her sister’s ashes were already with her… It is also at one of the altars at the 2nd floor of their house.” She grabs your hand when she sees you blinking away disheartened tears._

_“I’m sorry, ______. I also thought that maybe… Maybe they are-“_

_“My Mom and my younger brother, right, I get what you mean.” You cleared your throat before wiping your eyes._

_“I’m sorry, still.” She grips your hand harder and you shook your head._  
“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. A-at least I don’t need to expect anything anymore. I guess… it’s not them.” You said and Mari nods in understanding. You pulled your hands away from her grip before standing up and Mari looks up to you.  
“I – I’m going to bed, Mari. I-I’m sorry – it’s just too much. I think I need to rest.”  
“Please. Go ahead; don’t worry about me.” Mari stood up before hugging you, and you went to your room and did your best to sleep the hurtful thoughts away.  
\-----  
You heaved out another sigh of frustration upon remembering those days; you never bring up the topic again and Mari was the same; sensing that you might not want to talk about it anymore.

It had been pretty difficult for you. Your hope of seeing your Mom and your brother as well as seeing Mark again, and most likely Dorine, had all faded and flew away from a very distant place. However you are still thankful that you are alive and pretty much still surviving, just disregard the love life aside.

Career-wise you are pretty much satisfied and despite the personal problems, you are doing really, really well at work and your bosses and colleagues are pretty much in awe because of your hard work.

Mari is still always there as usual along with a few more friends at work and back in college. You asked her about how her relationship with Jackson is going but she just brushes you off every time you bring the topic up. You blame yourself a bit on that part, thinking that Mari is avoiding Jackson because of what happened to you and Mark. When you tried telling her exactly that, she just said that Jackson hasn’t reached out to her and it is not a big deal. You have no choice but to believe her.

Jinyoung also didn’t try bothering you the past few weeks, though he would send you random text messages, mostly just to greet you good morning, or good night, and you haven’t responded to any of those, hoping that your ex-boyfriend would understand why.

Speaking of the devil, your phone suddenly vibrated when you have managed to zip your bag after stuffing it with some documents you’ve decided to review at home. _Jinyoung._ Jinyoung is actually… calling you?

You just stared at your phone as it vibrates in your hand, blinking multiple times before you have decided to swipe the green button to the right, placing the speaker on your ear.

“H-hello?” You mumbled silently, wondering why your voice turned out shakily.

“Hey, are you still at work?” He asks all of a sudden and your eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“Y-yeah – why’d you ask?”

“I’m actually at the ground floor of your building right now…”

_What?_

“…and I actually wanted to take you out for dinner, only if you’re not busy or if you don’t have plans…” He says in those soft, hopeful voice of his and you were dumbstruck for a few minutes, the wheels in your brain reeling, conflicted whether or not you should take the offer of going out with your ex.

“J-Jinyoung-ah…” Was the only word you were able to let out after a few seconds (or maybe minutes, you’re not sure) of thinking. You heard Jinyoung’s soft laugh on the other line and you cannot deny that you felt a little guilty.

“D-don’t worry if you – you can’t or don’t want to, _____, it’s fine. I can just leave, maybe some other ti–“

“N-no, Jinyoung, i-it’s fine, w-we can go out… for dinner. I am actually at the lobby right now, I’m just waiting for the elevator. Just give me a few minutes, okay?”

\-----

When you walked towards the exit of the building, you saw your ex half-sitting on the hood of his car, both of his hands are inside the pocket of his slacks as he looks at the other side of the street, tapping his foot slightly against the concrete floor.

“Hey.” You called out for him when you were a few meters away and your ex-boyfriend’s handsome face came into view. He smiles at you dearly, the familiar wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and you cannot help but return it.

“Hey, _____.” He walks in front of you and you looked at your feet.

“I – I’m sorry if I haven’t responded to your messages… Work has been really hectic and busy, an–“

“You don’t owe me an explanation, ______. And as I have said, I understand. I am not rushing or demanding anything from you.” He rubs the back of his neck with his shaky hand. 

“After what happened…. that day, I pretty much already expected that you won’t. Actually I didn’t expect for you to say yes tonight as well so…” He chuckles slightly and you’ve noticed that his cheeks are tinting into a light shade of pink and he looks adorable.

“I’m happy that you did…” He looks up to you with his soft eyes and you met his gaze – however, another person’s image came into view. A man with equally beautiful set of brown orbs, tall nose, pouty lips, and blonde hair. _Mark._ You blinked the image away before biting on your lower lip, feeling disappointed with yourself because you’ve been thinking about that man more than what you admit.

“S-sorry, ______, are you okay?” Jinyoung stepped in closer, his hand landing on your shoulder. You look up to him, shaking your head.

“Ye-yes, of course… So, where should we go?” You smiled at him and Jinyoung sensed that something is bothering you but he didn’t ask, so he just nodded and told you that he discovered a new place in downtown that he wanted to try. You nodded and he guided you towards the passenger seat before opening the door. You were about to step inside, Jinyoung’s hand resting on top of your head, when you heard a hardly recognizable voice calling out for you.

You and Jinyoung quickly turn your heads back and you felt as if the world stopped spinning. Your hand coming up to cover your mouth while the other is gripping the side of the car door. You can feel your knees buckling and tears started to form beneath your lids.

“______, is that you?”

\-----

Junhyung sat on the sofa, his head throbbing. Should he tell his wife what happened? However, if he did, for sure she would despise him and he might lose her. However, he cannot let her suffer like this forever. His wife thinks that she was the reason why her poor daughter was dead, because she had left her with her abusive ex-husband – and it was his fault. If he just stopped being an unreasonable man 10 years ago, his wife could have been happy. Moreover, when he had the chance to have her and her daughter meet again, he had planned on something that would most likely be the worst thing that he ever did in his entire life.

When he finally allowed his wife to go to (Y/C/O) to take her daughter, he had researched about her and his ex-husband first. He had found out that his wife’s ex-husband has been put to jail and his wife’s daughter was badly beaten and had to be taken to the hospital – where she was diagnosed with an anxiety disorder, whereas, eventually, slowly healed and was advised to be discharged from the hospital, and, to his panic, was sent to South Korea by a generous family and is now in the hands of one of the largest international orphanage in Busan.

He knows that his wife is longing for her only daughter, but Junhyung was totally blinded by his jealousy and hate towards Martha’s ex-husband, so he thinks that if he’ll see his wife’s daughter, he may not love her the way he loves Bambam. So he immediately called the hospital’s Director, who happened to be a good friend of his when he was still in (Y/C/O), to have his wife’s daughter’s medical records be exchanged to the other girl who was brought in to the hospital on the same day – and eventually died a few days after.

When Martha came home with the ashes of her daughter and a few documents, he instantly regretted the decision that he made, but, what should he do now? He already did what he had done and he guesses that it should be best for all of them, especially Martha. However, he cannot help but feel guilty and conflicted, seeing the look on his wife’s face whenever she remembers her beloved daughter.

He runs his hands on his face and let out a loud sigh; what would he do now?  
\-----

Just like you, Mark had spent the past few days burying his face on his desk or in front of his laptop at work. He had tried his best to not think about what happened between the two of you; since he would always feel fresh tears brimming at his eyelids at the memory.

Jackson and Bambam have been constantly worried about him, but they didn’t talk to him about it, knowing that the older will just be sad and disappointed. Good thing they had managed to convince him to at least have a haircut – though the older had dyed his hair a dark brown as well, saying that he doesn’t want to look like Jackson from afar, which made the younger whine, though it was good to see their boss and eldest friend joking and laughing around with them.

Almost two weeks after the last time he had seen you, when Mark was all alone in his apartment, with two empty bottles of soju on the bed side table, lying on the bed where he had taken you to sleep the first time he had seen you, he felt as though all of the memories of you, starting from your painful childhood, your heartbreak, and the times he had spent with you, came crashing down on him and he felt his chest swell with pain. He wanted to talk to his friends about what he really feels, but they cannot worry them any further, he knows that they are already worried about him even without him saying anything. He is the oldest among them and also the owner of the small company where his two other best friends work as well, so he cannot show that he was this emotionally unstable.

So he just kept everything to himself. He is honestly tired, he doesn’t know when is the right time that Jackson had mentioned a week ago for him to talk to you. He wanted to do so so badly, but he remembers how angry and hurt you look like when you threw him out of the house, making him let out a groan of frustration, mostly to himself.

Mark grabs the picture frame from his bed side table, it was a photo of you that he was able to get from his Mom’s album of yours – the one that is most recent. He smiled despite the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes, questioning himself why he was so stupid that night, why in hell did he become so afraid of things that he was not even sure if would happen? Now, there is a possibility that he might lose you… forever.

Mark sat up from his bed and he is slightly tipsy, but he knows that he is not drunk yet and another advantage of owning a company, is that he is not required to go to work early the next day. Therefore, he grabbed one of his favorite hoodies from the closet before putting on some decent pants. He grabs his car keys and wallet before storming down the stairs, to his front door, to his car which is parked in front of his porch.

As he drives along the busy roads of Seoul, he makes his way towards a very familiar road leading to his parent’s house.

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 15 is coming up pretty soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: I AM TRYING TO FINISH THIS STORY ASAP BUT PLEASE DON’T TRUST ME TOO MUCH HAHAHA._

A few days after Junhyung had witnessed his wife crying over her lost daughter for the nth time for the last 10 years, he had went to visit the orphanage in Busan where his wife’s daughter was handed over after she left (Y/C/O). He went straight to a friend of his who works in the orphanage and sat down in front of his desk.

“Do you have the information that I need, Seungri?” He asks straight forwardly and the usually bubbly demeanor of the younger man dipped at the tone in his friend’s voice before he shakes his head.

“I do not know what’s with this girl but everyone who seems to know her likes to avoid her at one way or another.” Seungri blurts out before handing over the folder to his previous boss. Junhyung’s eyebrows furrowed further with the younger’s statement.

“What are you talking about? What do you mean exactly by that?” He asks with pure curiosity and the younger just tips his head back before leaning against his chair.

“Look, you haven’t reached out to me in a while and you wanted to get that girl’s information and you cannot provide me any reason at all. If you didn’t lend me money for my Ramen business a year ago I couldn’t have done this, but I do owe you a lot, hyung…”

“And her sponsor, who was so in love with her and almost as if she was her long lost mother, do not even want to let herself known – even though ______ already left the orphanage years ago, and it is OK for her to come out already…”

“The sponsor was the one who saved and took care of ______ while she was in (Y/C/O), along with her eldest son… but I think her husband should not know about all of this so she kept it a secret… even after 10 years…” Junhyung nods in understanding and he felt even more rueful of his wrongdoings… His wife’s daughter really had suffered a lot.

“I feel slightly bad for the kid; she was a kind little girl, very intelligent, and she is so good at what she does…” Seungri heaves out a sigh and Junhyung wanted to smile because she reminds him of someone really close to his heart.

_His wife._

“C-can you share who her sponsor was?”

“It’s on that document you’re holding, hyung. Everything that you need is there…” He whines and Junhyung stares at the folder in front of him.

“I do not know what you want from that girl hyung, and I respect that you do not want to share, but I hope it’s not something bad?” He says and Junhyung almost growls.

“What are you talking about? I am not a criminal; you should have known better.” He says and Seungri nods, though Junhyung is sure he is not totally convinced since the look that the younger is throwing him is still doubtful; but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t need to know anything.

“I will take our whole company to Aori ramen this weekend – keep it reserved for us.” Junhyung says and Seungri smiles widely.

“Can you take them to Monkey Museum too?” Junhyung just scoffed at that before he waves his younger friend off, making an escape towards the exit of the orphanage.

 

\-----

“______?” The woman repeated your name and you let out the breath that you didn’t know you’ve been holding since you’ve met eyes with the older woman in front of you. Jinyoung stood next to you, shifting his gaze between you and the other lady across you from time to time.

“______, do you know her?” Jinyoung places a hand on your shoulder and you flinched by instinct; before dropping your hands to your sides. Jinyoung’s eyes widened when he saw tears flowing from your eyes. He was about to ask what’s wrong or to hug you but–

“M-Mrs. Tuan?” You cried out silently and the older lady nods frantically, putting her hands on her mouth and she started crying as well.

“”Y-yes, dear… It’s me.” You just stared at her for a few minutes and before you can even register what’s happening, Dorine closed the distance between the two of you and enclosed you in a tight embrace before sobbing heavily, leaning her chin against your shoulder and burying her face on your hair. You cannot help but wrap your hands tightly around the woman whom you thought will never see ever again – automatically burying your face against the crook of her neck to try muffling your cries of happiness.

Dorine pulls away for a few minutes and she cradles your face between her soft hands before wiping your tears gently, letting out a chuckle because you just cried out harder and louder with the sweet gesture.

“Sssshhh, it’s okay, honey…” She kisses your forehead and you let out a few breaths before trying to calm yourself down from how hard you’ve been crying.

What is Mark’s mother doing here? And how did she find you? Moreover, how did she know you? Does that mean that she remembers you?

“You might be surprised as to why I am here… I know that you have a lot of questions, ______, and I am here to answer everything…” Dorine rans her hand through your hair while she continues to wipe your tears that seem to be flowing from your eyes non-stop.

“Also, there is something that I need you to know…” She continues. Jinyoung now looks at the woman questioningly before looking back at you.

 

Before you can even get to respond, you heard a slight cough next to you and that’s when you realized that you and Mark’s mom are actually not alone. You quickly remembered that Jinyoung is actually with you. You glanced up at him and he looks confused, but not upset. Jinyoung is aware of some of the details of your past, though you were not sure if you were able to bring the Tuans up. You felt slightly guilty that you need to ditch Jinyoung after weeks of him mostly keeping his thoughts of taking you out for dinner to himself.

“J-Jinyoung, this is Mrs. Tuan – she was the woman who helped me… back then… in (Y/C/O).” You said softly when your cries finally died down. Jinyoung bowed in front of Dorine before extending his hand for a shake, which the other took willingly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Tuan, I’m Jinyoung, ______’s friend. Thank you for taking care of her back then, you are too kind.” His demeanor is always so lovely and Dorine cannot help but smile widely at the young man.

“Likewise, Jinyoung-ssi. It’s a pleasure.” Dorine pulls her hand away before the two of them bowed at each other. You gaped at your ex-boyfriend before reaching out to grab his arm; giving it a light squeeze.

“Can you excuse us for a minute, Mrs. Tuan?” You look up to the older lady in front of you and she nodded quickly, backing a few steps away from where you are and you circled around to stand in front of Jinyoung after shutting the door of the passenger seat gently.

“I’m sorry – Jinyoung-ah –“

“It’s okay, ______. W-we can just have dinner some other time. It looks like… you two have lots to catch up on. I can wait. Call me if you need anything, okay?” He smiles and you nodded. He reached out to pat your head slightly before pressing a quick kiss on your forehead. He walks around the car but not after leaving another bow towards Dorine. You stepped aside when he started the engine, then he droves off of the road.

You felt a warm hand around your wrist and you turn around to meet the same loving, caring eyes of the woman whom you’ve been longing to see – apart from your Mom.

“Shall we, ______?”

\-----

 

Mark knows that he might be risking a whole lot of things with what he’s about to do; but there is no stopping him now. He hopes that his Mom and Dad would understand where he was coming from, if ever there is a need for them to argue about seeing you again.

However, when he was just a few blocks away from his parent’s house, his heart started to stammer out of his chest, like a fish out of water. He suddenly became nervous of what is about to happened. He is about to tell his parents that he doesn’t care about what they say or if they are against you or anything; meaning that there is a huge chance that he might argue with his Dad, or his Mom, or maybe both. Or maybe not at all.

He took a huge breath before stepping out of his vehicle, surprised when he saw his watch; it took him only half the time to get at his parent’s house. He might have a couple of speeding tickets in his mail but that doesn’t matter right now.

Mark rings the doorbell once – twice, before the familiar sound of the door knob opening making him release the breath that seemed to be clogged on his throat since he pressed on the tiny button next to the door frame.

“Mark?” His mother was shocked by the sudden appearance of his eldest son on their front door, but still opened the door widely before gesturing for Mark to enter the house. Mark did step inside, and by the time he has his arms wrapped around his mother’s shoulders, the dam finally broke and Mark sobbed incessantly; not caring if he looks weak and vulnerable right now.

Dorine was stunned by her son’s actions, didn’t exactly know what’s causing this pain to her eldest son. As Mark continues to sob against his mother’s chest, his mother just held him tight, rubbing his back and nape with her warm hands while muttering sweet nothings in Mandarin against his ear to try and calm him down, but it seemed to make his cries harder and louder.

“Honey… Mama is here… I got you… Shhh…” Dorine’s heart is breaking for her beloved son. Whatever or whoever is making his son cry this hard surely hurt his son so much. She had never seen him like this, not even when he almost broke his ankle during that soccer game back in middle school in the States, which led him to not participate in the intramurals. It wasn’t even when he was bullied by a few students at school when they went to Korea for the first time because he doesn’t know how to speak Korean. She knows her son mostly keep everything to himself, no matter how sad, disappointed, or hurt he is – so seeing him like this, running to her arms in the middle of the night, she knows that this is something serious.

“I – I can’t – Mom…” Mark managed to blurt out in between whimpers. “I – I love her… But she hates me… B-because of what I did…”

_I love her…. But she hates me because of what I did…_

Could it be that he is talking about...

Mark suddenly pulled away before wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie; directing his gaze towards his Mom’s confused eyes.

“W-what do you mean… Mark… Are you talking abou–“

“______, yes, Mom. ______. I love her. B-but because of what you told me last week… I avoided her when she was trying to reach out to me… I pushed her away… and I almost got her in trouble… Now she hates me with her life and she might be back with her ex…” Mark lets out another shuddering cry before running his hands through his hair before tugging on it, keeping his head in place as he stares at the ground, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, nibbling on the skin so hardly he is wondering why blood hasn’t come out of it yet.

“I – I don’t want to blame you, or Dad, for that matter, but Mom, I can’t help it. I’m sorry. Why do you have to be against it? Why do you have to lie to Dad about ______? Are you only worried about him and my sisters? Joey? How about me? Do you not care about what I feel? Mom, you know I love her, since that day I saw her by the river. No wonder why you never agreed to us visiting her because she is not there anymore and she was just 3 fucking hours away from me.” Mark cannot help but raise his voice and slamming the door behind him, the sound echoing through the entire house; breaking the eerie silence surrounding the mother and her beloved son.

Dorine just looked at her son’s vulnerable state and she felt her heart breaking into small pieces. She knows that her son is not rude and he is a kind-hearted person and is a good son, but the confession that the two of them had talked about more than a week ago and whatever he had done to you that made you mad at him seemed to have taken its toll on her son’s patience. She cannot be mad at him, she knows she was at fault at so many things. She started tearing up when she saw her son’s slouched form in front of her, both of his hands on top of his nape, feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second.

When a loud sob left Dorine’s lips, something clicked inside Mark’s head and he mentally cursed himself. _Did he just yell at his mother?_

_Damn. I am so, so, so stupid. Fuck._

“Mom?” Mark managed to gather his wits and he looks up to his crying mother; standing up from where he was slouching on the carpeted floor.

“I’m sorry...” He takes a few steps forward before gently grabbing his Mom’s face, kissing her cheek before resting his forehead against hers.

“I didn’t mean to say those words at you, Mom… I love you… Oh God why am I so stupid I shouldn’t have let my emotions take over me Mom I am so sorry please forgive m–“

“Mark…” Dorine holds his son’s wrists, kissing the insides of it and Mark felt even guiltier.

“Do not say sorry; I was the one who caused you this pain, son… You have the right to be disappointed at your mother–“

“No no no no, Mom – no – I don’t have any right to say those things –“

“I’m sorry, Mark. I’m sorry.” Dorine hugged Mark tightly and Mark returned the gesture with glee.

“I’m sorry too, Mom…” Mark finally stopped crying and he just relished the feeling of his Mom’s embrace. Eventually, both of their cries died down and his Mom told Mark to sit on the couch while she makes some tea. When Dorine comes back, she is holding two mugs of steaming tea, handing one to his son before sitting next to him.

“Is Dad here?” He asked after blowing on the steam on his tea.

“No – but he will be back tomorrow.” Dorine responded and Mark nods; thinking of what else to say after the outburst that he had made earlier. Dorine sensed that her son is still uneasy so she laid a hand on top of his – the one that’s resting on top of his thigh.

“What happened to you and ______, Mark?” Mark takes a sip of his tea and he felt the warm liquid gush down his throat, the warmth spreading through his tired limbs and he felt a bit relaxed. He intertwines his fingers with his Mom’s before taking another gulp of his tea before setting it on top of the coffee table in front of them.

“The morning I left after you’ve told me everything about ______, I decided to forget about her; since it’s been 10 years since the last time I saw her…; so I thought it wouldn’t really matter if I would never see her again…” Mark nibbles on his bottom lip and a light squeeze on his hand urged him to continue.

“While I was driving home, I saw her on a café near a fair and decided to follow her, since it might be the last time that I’ll be able to see her…” Mark licks his dry lips before continuing.

“I followed her while she was playing games at the fair – she even won a panda bear with those dart games and she looked so happy… then she walked her way towards the Han River and I still followed her from afar…” Mark’s fingers traced the rim of his cup while he stares at it as if it’s the most precious thing in the world.

“When she finally reached Han River and managed to get a comfortable spot where she can sit down, I stood underneath a tree a few meters away from her… since it was night time, it was pretty dark in that area so I am sure she won’t be able to see me…”

“Then she was trying to call my cell and I was so conflicted if I should pick it up or not so I just stared at my phone… then… I was taken aback when I look up to her already looking at my direction. I walked away out of panic Mom and she might have noticed me so she followed me, but I just ran away from her and hid inside the convenience store. I thought she was gone for good, Mom, but when I came back to the café where I parked my car, I saw her, she was waiting for me. Until…” Mark’s voice quivered and he closed his eyes in frustration.

“Until?”

“I didn’t know what I was doing… All I have in mind was to run away from her and I didn’t look at her beside me while she taps my window… I just drove away, my car slowly gaining speed… then I just stopped when I realized that she is not there anymore… I looked for her when I came down from my slump… But I haven’t found her anywhere… I was also told by Jackson and Bambam that she was best friends with Bambam’s tutor and they were trying to look for her and me but… those things happened…”

“I went to her house the next morning thanks to Bambam… and she was so mad at me Mom… She threw me out of her house… I can’t blame her, I was such an ass for doing that to her… Then Jackson even told me that she was almost hit by a truck because….” Mark cried and Dorine clutched his heaving shoulder.

“Because I left her behind… luckily his ex was there and he saved her... but that guy hurt her in the past… however, I also realized that I might have hurt her more now… and I don’t know what to do… Mom… I don’t know if she will ever forgive me after what I did…” Mark wiped his puffy eyes before staring at his Mom.

“I honestly didn’t care if you or Dad gets mad at me by coming after her that morning… but I guess it isn’t important because she won’t come back to me anymore…” He lets out a sad chuckle and Dorine pulls her son to her chest.

“But Mom… I really love her… and I don’t want to lose her… I don’t know what to do…” He says and Dorine hugged him tighter.

“This is all Mama’s fault, baby…” She kissed the top of his son’s head and Mark felt tired, really, really tired that he just stopped crying altogether. He cannot even answer his Mom anymore. He had talked a whole lot today and being an introverted person, talking about his innermost feelings leaves him exhausted as much as physical work does. Dorine just continued apologizing to her son as he taps his back, the boy still hiccupping from how hard he had cried earlier.

Soon enough, Mark’s cries and hiccups totally died down and he had fallen asleep on his mother’s lap. Dorine slowly placed her son’s head on top of the couch pillow before grabbing a small towel to wipe his son’s face drenched in dried tears and snot.

Dorine feels remorseful towards her son, and towards you. She didn’t know that it will come to this point at all. She is aware of her son’s attraction towards you but she never thought that it will this deep too soon. However, she had thought about it carefully and just smiled when it dawned on her how amazing, strong, and beautiful you once were, and she was sure that you are even better now that you’ve grown up. She was thinking that her son and you are probably really meant for each other, because despite being apart for too long and not recognizing each other when the two met again, their hearts easily got familiar on who they were with; and it brought them back together.

The guilt is still eating her insides up looking at her son who looks like a small little boy on their living room couch, lying on his side, curling like a ball, his eyes swollen, fluffy, and his lips dry. She hasn’t even noticed that the color of her son’s hair is now brown until then.

That was when she made a decision that might change both of their lives forever.

\-----

Junhyung went to his office and opened the documents that the younger had handed over to him. He skims over the information – to the girl’s full name, birthday, etc. There were a few photos as well and has already confirmed that the girl on the documents is his wife’s long lost daughter – not that he doesn’t know about it before – but at least he has his wife’s daughter’s latest contact information and address.

He goes over to the other document which states who your sponsors are and his eyes widened at the recognition.

_Dorine Tuan?_

Wasn’t it Mark Tuan’s mother? His son’s boss and good friend? He thought carefully and he is positive that that is Mark Tuan’s mother’s name. He remembers meeting up with them quite a few times to talk about their sons and their businesses, along with Randy and Sophia, who are Jackson’s parents. The six of them also went on vacation in Jeju sometime this year courtesy of their own sons when they managed to get a large contract for their start-up firm.

 

**“…but I think her husband should not know about all of this so she kept it a secret… even after 10 years…**

Junhyung put two and two together and he had realized that Raymond was actually against the whole plan of Dorine taking his wife’s daughter to Korea… but why? Is it because of her sickness? They could have easily taken her in in their custody since technically she was an orphan after what had happened to her back in (Y/C/O). What could be the exact reason why Raymond didn’t approve of Dorine’s plans 10 years ago?

**“…along with her eldest son…”**

Eldest son? Isn’t that Mark Tuan?

Junhyung wonders if Mark has any idea about this whole thing, since he definitely had met his wife’s daughter 10 years ago. He wonders if Dorine had shared this information to her eldest son, or he was completely oblivious to his mother’s secret.

Junhyung is not sure if the new found information would be able to help him or not. He is yet to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OK so here comes chapter 16! Please be gentle since I only wrote this fic for one day hahahaha I cannot seem to get it out of my head. Also, I am thinking this series will have at least 5-6 more chapters, I tend to get carried away when I write something so it always gets extended LMAO so I hope you can let me know what you think about this chapter, I promise this will lead to something good soon :)))))_

\-----

“I am so happy to see you again, ______, it’s been a while…” Mark’s mother grabs your hand from across the table and you nodded at her.

“You might be… wondering as to why I suddenly appeared, ______, after about 10 years… You are even more beautiful.” You blushed at her compliment and you smiled at her.

“You are still as beautiful as ever, Mrs –“

“Just call me Aunt Dorine, _____, we do not need that formality.” She giggles and you blushed even more before she continues. “I… I actually have a few things I wanted to talk about… I hope that you have the time, ______?”

You cannot seem to respond back; the questions that popped up inside your head the moment you saw Dorine a few minutes ago in front of your office building are still lingering inside your head, muffled by the outside noises but they are _still there_ , waiting to be let out so that the fuzz in your head disappears.

“I – I do…” You mumbled and Dorine lets out breath before reaching out for her bag that is nested on top of the chair beside her. She pulls out a huge photo album before handing it to you. You stared at it with a confused look on your face, which reminded her of how Mark looks like when she first showed him the same photo album.

“W-what is this?” You asked while you grab the photo album from her hands and she pursed her lips.

“I wanted you to open it and go over each page and photos… By then you would understand why I am here…” 

 

You gaped at the older woman in front of you before dropping your gaze on the album that you placed on top of the table. You ran the pad of your fingers against the velvet-like cover before skimming the edges carefully. For the first time in a long time, you weren’t overthinking about a simple stuff like this, rather, your mind was left blank. You had no idea as to why Mark’s mother was back out of the blue and why she wants you to take a look at an old photo album.

“Go ahead, ______.” Dorine places a hand on top of yours that is on top of the table, which is balled into a tight fist without you knowing. You looked back at her and nodded; before slowly lifting the cover of the album. The first page was blank, exciting and thrilling you a bit more, then you flipped over to the next page and you gasped in surprise. The hand that is on top of yours begins to massage your knuckles as you try to comprehend why Mark’s mother has your childhood photos.

“W-why do you have the-these photos, Auntie Dorine?” This doesn’t make any sense to you, at all. Dorine still hasn’t spoken and you shakily went to the next page, seeing your graduation photos from elementary as well as a photo of you in the library sleeping with a Korean-English-English-Korean book next to you. The third page was your graduation photo in High School, with Marika, as well as some random photos taken in the orphanage and at the theme park a few days after your graduation. It was your first time going there and Seungri had mentioned that it was your sponsor who gave you the tickets as a graduation present.

This is all becoming such a blur and you need answers, your head is threatening to give you a splitting head ache. Could it be that – she was your sponsor? But Nichkun clearly mentioned that it wasn’t them 10 years ago, right?

“I know you are a bright girl so you must have an idea as to why I have those photos of you.” Your thoughts were interrupted by Dorine speaking so you lift your head up to meet Dorine’s loving eyes that are sparkling with mist and a smile on her face. _Could it really be true?_

“S-so, you mean – you were–“

“Yes. I was your sponsor. I was the one who contacted the orphanage to contact you and bring you to Korea to live and study here… To have a new life altogether.” She says and you flipped another page of the album and a few photos from college appeared, including one of yours and Jinyoung. The next page revealed your college graduation photos.

“I had requested Seungri to take some of your photos while you were under their custody and he secretly sends them over to me…” You ran a finger over a blank space next to your college graduation photo and thought as to why it is empty.

“B-but why didn’t you tell me? My whole life I was wondering who could be the wonderful person or people who had showered me this kind of blessing… I – I was so jealous of Marika because after graduating from high school she already know who they are and I was…” You trailed off and Dorine let out a sad sigh before intertwining your hands together.

“I asked Doctor Nichkun as well as Seungri-oppa, if it was you who had sponsored me but both of them refused and told me it wasn’t you but they cannot disclose who they are either since it was confidential…” You know you shouldn’t be disappointed because you just learned that it was the Tuans who is responsible for your sudden movement to Korea, but the fact that she hid it from you kind of hurt you, and, sadly, it took over your emotions.

“I – I don’t understand Mrs. Tuan... Now I am getting really confused…” You let out a sarcastic laugh. “You hid it from me before and now you came back? What’s with the change of mood?” You dropped your head before withdrawing your hand from her grip gently; placing both of your hands on top of the photo album next to the mug of coffee that arrived in the middle of your conversation with Dorine.

“I know… ______, I am sorry. I really am. I know I should have told you earlier… Nichkun and Seungri had told me that you’ve been inquiring and it was me who requested to not tell you because…” She looks at you before looking at her side, trying to stop herself from crying.

“I – I have my reasons, ______, and if I am to decide, I will take you right then and there when I was still in (Y/C/O) and you woke up… But… I have a family… I am not sure how they would take it if I bring you home…” She explains and the look on her face when she met your gaze is sincere and still loving, despite you being a little rude towards her. You quickly regretted the words you’ve said earlier, of course if you were to put yourself in the shoes of her other children, it will be a shocking news to them too… You were about to say sorry for the rudeness that you’ve displayed a few minutes back but Dorine continued.

“My husband, Raymond… You haven’t met him but he was with us when we were visiting you back then… I talked to him that I wanted to adopt you and bring you with us but… but he refused. I understand him – it wasn’t easy to take you in that time because all of our 4 children are studying… and…” She bit her lower lip and the gesture kind of reminded you of how Mark bites his lower lip.

“And?” You played with the hem of your skirt as you waited patiently for her to continue.

“He doesn’t like the fact that… That you’re… sick…” She bows her head and you let out a breath – _of course_. Who would want to adopt a crazy girl who was abandoned by her own mother and almost got killed by her own father? 

“So, if that was the case, then why did you ask the orphanage to take me? That was not what Raymond wants, was it?” You asked and Dorine nods before running her fingers over the handle of her coffee mug.

“He doesn’t know about it… I hid it from him…” She explains and you cannot help but ask another question.

“W-what about Mark? Does he know?” You gulped, it’s been awhile since you mentioned his name.

“He doesn’t know… At first…” She looks at you before shaking her head. “I hid it from everyone because I don’t know how Raymond would take it… But I had loved you so much and I cannot stand the thought of leaving you all alone back in your home country without any family member… So I wanted to keep you as close to me as possible – so I have decided to just have you stay in one of the most decent orphanages I know…” She says and she was crying again and it broke your heart. Now you felt remorseful, all Dorine thought about was you – even going against her husband’s decision just to make sure that you are safe and well-taken care of. You felt stupid for being harsh on her earlier.

“I – I’m sorry Auntie.” You stood up and circled around the table to wrap your arms around your sponsor’s shoulders from behind before leaning your chin on top of her shoulder, and she rests her forearms on top of your arms, shaking her head while rubbing your skin in soft circles.

“Don’t be… I deserve it, ______, -“

“No, Aunt Dorine, you don’t deserve any of this, I am sorry if I became mad at you earlier. After all, you just thought about me…” You hugged her tighter and she chuckles before releasing your grip from her shoulders slowly, pulling you to stand next to her. She reaches up to wipe your tears before holding your hands.

“I am just so happy that I was finally able to tell you this… I’ve been waiting for this day to come, ______.” She says and you nodded.

“Me too… I never thought I’ll be able to see you again, Auntie… Thank you so much for everything that you’ve done for me. If it weren’t for you, I won’t be able to live normally again… After all that happened… I owe you everything, Auntie…” You cried again, this time, you are sure that these are tears of happiness.

The two of you continued to comfort each other and shared a few more stories. You have ordered some decent dinner as well while you two are chatting. Surprisingly, she haven’t brought Mark up yet.

“S-so, Auntie… What made you decide to tell me about all of this?” You asked her and she looks up from her food before she holds your gaze for a few seconds. She settles her utensils down before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“Mark told me that he had met you at the bar, though he didn’t recognize you at first, yet he had a feeling that it was you.., so for him to be sure, he asked me…”

“So that night, I told him everything that I told you… Including his father’s disagreement on the whole set up…” Dorine didn’t mention the _othe_ r reason why Raymond doesn’t want to take you in, because that was one thing that she would fix by herself. You just listened to every word that Dorine says and something had clicked.

“A-Auntie, d-did you and Mark talk s-sometime around 2 weeks ago?” You asked and Dorine nods.

“He had told me everything that happened after that too. ______, he was confused because of everything that I said… He got afraid that he might hurt you, afraid that he might hurt us, that’s why he did the unexpected.” You quickly remembered what Marika had said after all the chaos had happened. She told you that Mark had went to his Mom the night before and that something might’ve happened that led him to doing those things.

“H-he was crying to me last night, ______. He was so conflicted… He was so sorry for what he did to you that lead to… Some terrible things to happen. I’ve never seen him cry so much even when he was a child, my dear. Mark has always been a silent boy and always keeps his problems to himself so that he won’t be a burden. But that night, I was positive that he was really hurt and do not know what else to do… And it was all my fault…” She says and you just stared at her, your mouth agape.

“S-so that was the reason why he avoided me? Because–because he doesn’t want to disappoint his father… not because he doesn’t want to see me, is that it?“ You confirmed and she nods again, reaching out to cup your cheek.

“My son loves you so much, ______. I already know about it since 10 years ago. I saw the way he took care of you back then and how pained he looked like last night… I am positive he is totally in to you…” She removes the strands of hair that blocks your face. “And I know that you love him just as much… and I always wanted you to be my daughter, though I won’t mind a daughter-in-law as well.” She giggles and winks at you and your face blushed a beet red, your ears flaming as you bow down to hide your face from and your joy is over-flowing. 

_Mark loves you. He really does. And you’re not going to deny that you like him back, for sure._

However, your happy thoughts were interrupted when you suddenly remember that one problem still needs to be addressed.

“But, Auntie… How about your husband? What if he finds out? I don’t want to risk you and Mark being in trouble because of me…” You said and Dorine shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about him, I will take care of him.” She winks and you tried to smile. If earlier you were not able to think at all, right now, you are overthinking this whole thing. Yes, this is the most ideal situation right now, you are positive that Mark loves you and you are totally head over heels for him too, and his Mother approves of you, but how about his Dad? You do not know much about him apart from his name. Also, if you are to gauge how Mark reacted that night, it seems that there is something _serious_ about this whole thing with his Dad.

Dorine had sensed your uneasiness and she got worried – so she holds both of your hands before staring at you with sincere and caring eyes.

“______, do not worry about my husband. It is not your problem anymore. I will do anything for my son to be happy. I know that he would not be truly happy until he gets to be with you, ______.” She squeezes your hands for another reassurance and you tried to clear your head with the unnecessary and negative thoughts.

“H-how about you, Auntie? Do you like me for your son even though I – I’m si-sick?” You asked her and she laughs before playfully pinching your puffed cheeks.

“You were never sick for me, ______. And as I told you earlier, I would want you to be my daughter-in-law. Perhaps I can just have you call me Mama, sounds fair to you?”

_Mama._

It has been a long, long time since you’ve uttered that word and fresh waves of happiness wash over you as you will get the chance to call someone Mama again.

“M-Mama? Mama Dorine?” You muttered in a low voice and tears fell from your eyes again as you see the happiness in Dorine’s eyes.

“I like that better.” She mumbles before enclosing you into another bear hug.

_“Mama. Mama Dorine.”_ You repeated again and again until the two of you are a giggling mess. You two finished your dinner and when Dorine was about to bring out her card, you stopped her.

“This is on me, Mama. You’ve taken care of me the last few years, it’s time for my payback.” You winked at her and handed your card to the waiter before she can even react. She just shakes her head at you and you tittered.

“M-Mama?” You asked after signing the receipt and placing your card inside your wallet.

“Yes baby?” You smiled at the endearment and you cannot help but blush.

“D-Do you know where Mark is? Is he at work? At his apartment?” You blushed even further because you didn’t just ask Mark’s mother _where he is_. Dorine just smiled at you playfully before checking her watch.

“He should be at his apartment now. It’s almost 9:00 pm. You’ve been there before, right?” She smiles and you bit your lip, so Dorine also knows that you _slept_ with her son.

“Don’t be shy, baby. My son told me _everything,_ including that.” She smiles and you rubbed your hot cheeks and Dorine just laughed at loud.

”So I won’t keep you for too long, ______, I actually need to be at home by 10:00 pm…” She stood up and you did the same. She hands you a business card which has her number and you happily took it.

“I’ll see you around, ______?” She says before enclosing you in a tight, warm hug.

“Take care, Mama.” You said and Dorine smiled before fixing your hair and you two walked out of the restaurant. When her driver came after a few minutes, she kisses your cheek before she gets in the car, waving you good bye.

Now you are left alone with your thoughts – after all the new found information, what do you think you should do about it now?

\-----

Mark just stared at the ceiling of his huge living room while he is slumped at his couch – the TV has been turned on for quite some time but he didn’t really pay attention to it.

When he left his parents’ place this morning after having breakfast with them, he informed his assistant and Jackson that he won’t be able to come in to work today and he will just try accessing his emails at home and advised him to call him if there are any emergencies.

_“Hyung, are you okay?” Jackson called him once he receives Mark texts._

_“I’m fine, Jacks, I just need to sleep this headache off, I guess. But please call me if there is something urgent, alright?”_

_“Okay hyung.”_

He cannot deny that Jackson doesn’t believe him 100%. But through the years that they’ve been friends, Jackson knows not to press his hyung further, and Mark likes that the younger understands him at times like this.

He managed to get some sleep in the afternoon after taking a call or two from his assistant and from Jackson, and one from Bambam saying that he has completed his thesis and he is graduating in a few days. He congratulated the younger and he knows that Bambam is also trying his best to not ask any questions to him when it comes to how he truly feels.

Mark grabs his phone and stares at his logs from two weeks back – the missed calls that you made – as well as the text message that you’ve sent asking _“are you at Han river”_ that he completely ignored.

He wasn’t sure if the talk that he had with his Mom helped him if he was to be honest. They did have a quick talk before breakfast that morning, which he is not certain what that exactly means.

_“How are you feeling?” Dorine asks Mark as she sits beside him on his bed. He managed to go up to his bed in the middle of the night when he felt his back starting to feel cramped. He sits up from the bed and nods at her mom sleepily._

_“I’ve made breakfast, your Dad is downstairs.” She murmurs after patting her son’s head. Mark nods again and he was ready to stand up when his mother said something._

_“Everything will be alright soon, baby. Mama promises you that…” She kisses his forehead before her mother stands up, walking her way out of his room, leaving him thinking about her statement over and over._

\----

_Everything will be alright soon, baby._

Mark maybe called a pessimist or anything that can be a synonym to that negative word, but he cannot think of any reason how their situation is going to be _okay_ , especially _soon_.

Sure, he can try forgetting about you if you really refuse to see him again, but it will definitely not be _soon_. It will take time, _a lot_ of time to be able to get over you after all that you two had been through. He just love you so much that he is sure it will be really hard to forget about you, if he can ever do so, he thinks.

So what his mother has been pertaining to, he has no idea.

Or maybe he has.

_Does his Mom think that he should be the one to make everything alright soon?_

It has been two weeks, should it be the right time to finally talk to you? Is there a chance that you would finally allow him to at least talk to you and explain his side? With what his Mom had told him this morning, she seems to be supportive of him pursuing you. 

_Why does women in general tend to be too secretive and vague?_

He sighs in frustration because he thinks that he still needs to read between the lines with his mother’s statement.

He grabs his phone that he threw somewhere on his couch. He finds your contact info and he sits up, his heart beating against his chest so hard he can hear the vibrations against his ears as well as his limbs.

_To call you or not to call you?_

With just one swipe of his finger, he may or may not be able to listen to your beautiful voice once again.

_Or maybe I should text her first?_

_“Goddamn it.”_ He curses loudly and was about to swipe the call button next to your name when he hears his doorbell ring. His head automatically shoot up to find his wall clock – _11:00pm_.

_Who will come by at this hour?_ Mark just shakes his head before dropping his phone on top of the coffee table before walking his way towards the front door. Since he was still lightheaded because of the previous events, he failed to check through the monitor who was actually on the other side of the door so he just quickly pressed on the button to have the door opened.

Mark almost felt as if his soul left his body upon seeing the person outside his front door.

”______?”

\-----

_Nostalgic, but, not really_.

That was what you felt when you finally arrived in front of Mark’s house. You cannot remember coming in to his house because you passed out that night, and you didn’t really had the chance to check it when you left the morning after. Good thing this is a familiar community so you do know how to get here.

You are really doing this. After what Dorine had said, it had given you the confidence to finally see Mark, tell him how much you love him and how much you are sorry for everything that you had done to him. You will also not deny that you had drank a bottle of soju before going here because you are not sure if you can handle this whole confession thing sober.

It took you a few more minutes of just breathing and thinking over your actions when you finally pressed on the doorbell. After a few minutes, you are taken aback when the door opened widely, revealing the gorgeous man you’ve been dying to see.

”______?” You heard Mark muttering your name and you look up to meet his flabbergasted and wide-eyed expression. You almost wanted to back out, but there is no going back anymore. You took a few steps forward and you let out a huge breath before flinging your arms around Mark, pressing your lips against his in a lingering, heartfelt kiss.

Mark is still startled at your sudden appearance in front of his house and adding you throwing yourself at him and kissing him like _this_ , he is beyond stunned. He quickly encircles his arms around your waist as he started kissing you back, despite the fact that he is still shocked because of your surprise visit. You moaned against Mark’s mouth when you felt him kissing you back slowly, so you slipped your bottom lip between his parted ones before sucking at his upper lip, running your tongue against it and Mark cannot help but groan at the action.

“Damn.” He pulls away for a second to breathe and to admire your face for a few seconds before he cradles your jaw with his hand while the other grabs your nape gently, pulling you against his to let your lips mold against each other’s once again. You tightened your grip against around his neck as he kisses your mouth fervidly, his tongue aggressively snaking inside your hot cavern when you let out a gasp, running the wet muscle over your teeth until it finds your own, both of your tongues dancing and battling against each other for dominance, the pent-up desires that you two had kept for the last few days of not seeing each other finally dawned to this. 

You felt Mark’s hands trail down the back of your legs quickly as he continues to nibble on your lower lip, letting out a breathless “up” and you jumped slightly and Mark wraps your legs around his middle, before backing you against the nearest wall. Once your back hit the cold wall behind you, Mark was quick to kiss you again, definitely not letting this precious moment to slip out of his fingers – nor do you. You gripped the back of his neck as his kisses are becoming more frantic and _fierce_ , as if his source of oxygen is through your mouth, as he nibbles and bites gently on your tongue and lips, before diving in to suck lewdly on your wet muscle, and you cannot help but helplessly moan against his mouth which only made the man kissing you even more aggressive.

When he kisses you again, he finally let you set the pace as you tongued each and every part of his sweet mouth, sucking gently on his tongue before catching it between your teeth, before pressing chaste kisses against his pink, abused lips.

“I love you, Mark.” You blurted out breathlessly before pressing another long, wet, open-mouthed kiss against Mark’s mouth and Mark unconsciously presses his body closer to yours, securing your place against his shaking body by gripping on your hips.

“I love you so much, Mark.” You kissed the sides of his mouth and Mark squeezes your sides before grinding against your middle out of pure pleasure, which made you stop kissing him and the moan that just left your mouth made Mark hungry for more.

“I love you too baby girl, _______, you have no fucking idea how much I love you and how long I’ve waited for you to be here with me and to have you in my arms and to be able to kiss you once again –“ He emphasizes his last statement by pressing another wet kiss against your mouth and your tears automatically fell from your eyes.

“I am not dreaming, right? You’re really here, ______? My baby girl, ______? Tell me I’m not dreaming and you’re really here with me… please baby.” He cradles your face between his hands and you’re surprised to find that his eyes are watering as well. You nodded furiously, enveloping his hands that are cradling your face before pressing your forehead against his.

“I’m here, Mark, you’re not dreaming… Or if ever this is a dream, I would never want to wake up…” You smiled and Mark cannot help but close the gap between your lips again. The kiss is slow, passionate, uncalculated, and loving, compared to fervid, rushed, and strong kisses that you had shared earlier.

“Baby girl…” He groans against your lips when you buck your hips against his groin mindlessly when he sucks on your bottom lip.

“Hmm?” You massaged Mark’s nape and caresses the hairs at the back of it before teething his bottom lip.

“I love you so much, have I already told you that?” He kisses your nose and you giggled.

“Quite a few times… and I love you too, Mark Tuan, my savior, my knight in shining armor, and my first and forever love.” You kissed him again and Mark blushed so hard his face and ears turned into bright red.

“Baby…” He gently sets your feet on the floor but he was quick to lift you off of it again, carrying you bridal style before closing the door behind him using his foot, making you let out a loud squeal.

“What are you doing?” You asked him with your eyebrow raised and he smirks at you as he walks his way up the stairs.

“I’m going to make love to you, baby.”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRINGING LINE AT THE ENDING I’M SO SORRY
> 
> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OK OK finally after 14 chapters we have another smuuuuuuuut!! As always, I can hardly control myself whenever I write smut, especially if it’s my ultimate bias who’s involved. So I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it (to the point that I became a mess after)!!!_
> 
>  
> 
> Warning/s: Lots of smut in this chapter, slightly rough/passionate lovemaking (ashgask don’t ask), multiple orgasms (just because), Basically 90% of this chapter is smut LOL, graphic words and content as always

_“I’m going to make love to you, baby.”_

It happened way too fast – Mark had brought you up the stairs before dropping you to your feet once you reached the 2nd floor, backing you against the nearest wall with his hungry mouth on yours once again. He pulls away for a moment to take off his shirt, totally not caring about finesse and your eyes fell on his toned chest and abs and your hands are already reaching out for him, running your palms over his hot skin, moaning at the overwhelming feeling of having to touch him once again. Mark reached for the hem of your shirt before throwing them above your head. He fumbles with the button of your jeans before snapping it open, all the while his mouth is pressing kisses and sucks on your newly exposed skin.

“I’ve missed you so much, ______.” He groans when he finally had your jeans pooling at your ankles and he knelt in front of you, urging you to step out of the garment before running his hands on top of your legs to your knees, leaning forward to kiss your thighs, up to your hip bones, just above your underwear. He sucks on your hipbone while his stare is bearing holes on you, and your fingers scrambled to find his hair while the other is clawing at the wall behind you. Mark switched sides and you whimpered when he bites on your hipbone a little too hard, causing you to tug on his hair lightly and Mark groaned at the action.

Mark left one last kiss on the hickey that he left on your hipbone before he hauls you up on his shoulder, making you squeal but it was cut short when you were practically thrown on a mass of pillows and blankets, and the brown-haired male jumped on top of you, caging you against him by placing himself in between your legs and wrapping an arm around your waist, while the other grabs your nape to pull you into another deep kiss. Your heartbeat is erratic, your hands shaking as they reach out for Mark’s strong shoulders, digging your nails against his skin when he nips at your bottom lip, pulling at the cupid’s bow before running the tip of his tongue to ease the pain. You lifted your hips and you swallowed each other’s groans when your center came in contact with the hard bulge straining against his thin sweat pants.

“Fuck!” Mark pulls away from your lips before nuzzling his lips and nose over your cheek, catching the tip of your nose between his gorgeous teeth softly, but it still made your stomach flutter in so many ways. He resumes kissing you, as if the last 15 minutes weren’t spent on kissing as he reaches behind you, unclasping your bra before pulling them past your arms, throwing it behind him; pulling away from your lips and you shivered when the cold air hits your naked breasts, along with the strong, lustful look that the brown-haired male is throwing at you.

“M-Mark…” You whimpered when he grabs both of your mounds before jutting your hips together, rolling his erection against your now wet slit, the thin fabrics of both your garments being the only barrier. Mark’s lips are now on your breasts, sucking and nipping on your nipples, before tugging them between his teeth. His tongue licked a burning path from your stomach up to the valley between your breasts and you arch further so that you can grind against him, growing more and more impatient as time goes by. Mark grunts at the action and he pulls away, and you were quick to act on his slight distraction.

You pushed him on his back, his head almost reaching the edge of his bed before hooking your legs on both side of his hips, leaning forward to kiss him, and Mark’s hands climbed up your thighs, feeling the overly warm skin beneath his fingers as he reaches your hips, gripping them hard when you started to rock your hips against his hard-on while you kiss the living daylight out of him.

“Fuck - ______,” You bite on his chin, before lowering your face to his neck, sucking deep, red flowers against his pale skin, and Mark can only groan – the passion and lust is hanging heavily in the air, both of your bodies craving to gain the upper hand in the whole thing.

“Shit!” Mark leaned up to his elbows when you aggressively pulled his sweats and boxers in one go and taking his leaking and throbbing cock in your hand.

“FUCK – baby –“ Mark’s back hit the mattress when you enclose the tip of his dick inside your mouth while you squeeze the base so hard. You hardened your tongue as you circle the tip before hollowing your cheeks to suck the head obscenely and Mark’s fingers tangled against your locks. You pulled away with a loud pop before pumping him hard and fast, and Mark look up to meet your hungry eyes, and you took this chance to lick the precum on his slit slowly but surely, and Mark felt his patience snap.

“Fuck it.” He tugs on your hair and you whimpered, letting go of him and you were caged beneath the gorgeous man once again, lifting your hands above your head, trapping your wrists with his long fingers while his blazing, fiery gaze made you let out a shuddering breath and for a chill to run heavily down your spine. He kicks his sweats and boxers off before spreading your legs wider; placing himself conveniently between your center.

“SHIT!” You didn’t expect two of Mark’s long fingers entering your damped center, causing your head roll back against the pillows and your eyes to shut tight. Mark’s fingers moved inside you relentlessly, not giving you time to adjust to the intrusion as the lust completely took over his senses, the overwhelming desire to touch you and to be with you clouding his rationale. And if you were to be honest, you didn’t mind at all, because all you can think about is Mark fucking you over and over, and he can be as hard and as rough as possible.

“More, Mark, please.” You started riding his fingers and he smirks against your neck. He sucks at the base of your throat before pushing the third finger while his thumb rubs the digit eight on the tingling bundle of nerves.

“FUCK, FUCK JUST LIKE THAT.” You wailed and Mark lifts his head to gape at you and he groaned, the pleasured look on your face only made him hungry for more, more of your body, more of the sounds that are coming out of your mouth, more of you.

“You are so tight and so wet, and so warm… Fuck baby girl…” He curls his fingers and dig your nails against your palms and Mark’s mouth covered yours once again – your red, abused and slightly wounded bottom lip is trapped between his teeth before tugging and sucking on it lewdly.

“M-Mark, I need you – please fuck me.” You cried out and Mark cannot say no to that. He lets go of your wrists, pulling his fingers out of your slit before reaching for the drawer of the bedside table – grabbing a condom before trying to peel off the wrapper using one clean hand. You were getting so impatient when Mark struggled to open the packet with his teeth so you stole the foil from him, quickly peeling it off and taking the rubber material out and Mark can only giggle at your impatience. You sat up before tugging on Mark’s dick, looking up to him while licking your lips as you roll the latex sheath to cover his impressive length and Mark hissed at the slightest of touch. You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, attaching your lips to his and your legs around his hips, caging him against your lithe body before letting your body drop against him, causing his back to collide with the soft mattress once again, making your bodies bounce slightly against each other, but neither of you care as you began rolling your obstructed core against his dick.

Mark ardently tore off your panties as he cannot wait to pull it down your legs, before directing the head of his dick on your now bare slit. Mark grips your hips before looking at you directly in the eyes, conveying the unspoken message and you set your palms on top of his heaving chest before sinking your hips against him. Mark let out a deep groan at the back of his throat and you arch your back and bit your lower lip as you lock your gaze against the man underneath you.

“So tight, baby…” Mark massages your hips as he waited for you to completely sink down on his length. He is half way inside you and you are already panting heavily, your fists curling on top of his chest as tingles danced all over your body from your core. He filled you up so, so good every time. You let out a huge breathe before attempting to take him deeper and your head fell back when you drop your hips against his wildly, taking him all the way in – making you let out a loud, delicious scream and Mark wishes he could catch and taste it.

“S-so big... fuck.” You breathed harshly and your body fell back, reaching for Mark’s thighs for support as you attempt to get used to his huge size. Mark’s breathing is also erratic, the sudden pressure around him made him want to groan, but he wanted to hear all of the sounds that you’re going to make so he kept himself silent. He runs his hands on top of your thighs, up to your hips, before reaching your waist, He squeezes and massages them, hoping to make you relax under his touch.

“Are you okay, _____?” He asks and you opened your eyes before nodding at the handsome man beneath you. You enveloped his hands that are on your waist before rocking your hips forward slowly, letting your walls adjust to his size.

“Fuck.” You had adjusted to Mark’s length in just a few thrusts so you started moving steadfastly, bouncing up and down his length in shallow strokes at first, though, eventually, you started humping against his groin with long, fast, and deep strokes, which made you let out beautiful moans and whimpers and random curses as well as Mark’s name, mixing beautifully with the loud, squelching sounds of skin slapping against skin. You can feel Mark’s fingers digging against your waist and you are sure that they’ll leave bruises the next day.

Mark is getting lost in your movements as he sees his cock being swallowed by your tight, wet, and warm heat, your body moving so gracefully on top of him, as well as your breasts that are jiggling in sync with your hard plunges. His head fell back and a groan of your name followed by a breathless ‘fuck’ escaped his lips when you squeezed his length so damn taut. He grips your hips hard, but you didn’t stop, every time you bounce on his cock balls deep, you would clench around him and Mark thinks that he’s about to lose his wits.

“Fuck baby – you feel so fucking good.” He says breathlessly and you smirked at him, wanting to go even faster but your legs are starting to lose their strength so you let your hips meet his before rocking your hips back and forth against his length, your body falling on top of him as your hips continue to move at a maddening pace. You press your forehead against Mark’s and he kisses you, bringing his hand on your nape while the other is circled around your waist.

“OH FUCK!” You moaned against his mouth when Mark pushes his hips upwards to meet your jolts, hitting your sweet spot in the new found angle. The arm that is around your waist moved at your lower hips, trapping you against his thrusts as he plunges in and out of your wet core at an aggressive, risqué pace, your whimpers and moans of pleasure is being swallowed by his equally eager and aggressive mouth. Your hands circled around his neck and Mark pulls away from your mouth, running his tongue over your abused lips, before biting the airy bits of flesh of your chin, your jaw, down to your flushed neck, and finally, to the base of your collarbone.

“Fuck, Mark!” You rumbled as Mark bites on the thin skin while his other hand joins his other one as he continues to fuck you hard, your g-spot being abused over and over and your orgasm is already peeking at the corner, you know that in just a few snaps of his hips, you will totally lose it.

“Shit – you’re so perfect, baby girl.” He sucks on the blotch that he left on your neck and you yelped when he rolls the two of you around without pulling out, causing a delicious pressure against your walls. You felt your arms being lifted above your head and Mark’s plunges became even faster and harder and you began chasing his thrusts desperately, hooking your legs around his waist and separating them further.

“I’m so close – Mark – please.” You murmured against his lips and he bites on your lower lip before leaning his sweaty forehead against yours, his hot breaths grazing your lips. He lifted his fingers towards your mouth and you opened them quickly, sucking on his digits lewdly and Mark surges downwards to kiss you harshly after pulling his fingers out of your mouth. You yelped and bit on his tongue accidentally when his fingers that were once inside your cavern came in contact with your clit that is begging for attention. He circled the tingling nub harshly, the strokes of his fingers matching the punishingly fast rhythm of his sinful hips.

Mark kisses your lips one last time before trailing a few small, wet kisses over your cheeks until he reaches your ear.

“Cum for me, baby. “ His low, deep, raspy, and breathy voice was your undoing. Your arms wrapped tightly around Mark’s neck and your back arch against the bed as you succumb to your harsh peak, your body quivering and shaking madly against his and blood is rushing on your ears as you continue to ride Mark’s length and fingers – riding out your intense high and for Mark to reach his own end.

“You’re going to make me cum, fuck!” Mark digs his teeth at the juncture of your neck and shoulder as he finally orgasmed, his quaking body falling against yours as his cum fill the latex sheath, and you groaned at the feeling of his sharp teeth digging against your sensitive skin and his dick throbbing violently inside you. He stopped rubbing your clit but continues to move in and out of your still clenching walls, riding out his high. 

You two just stayed that way for a few minutes, waiting for your bodies to completely calm down. You would run your fingers through Mark’s dark locks or at the back of his neck, while Mark continues to press light, lingering kisses against your neck. You kissed the top of his head when Mark buries his face deeper on the crook of your neck and both of his hands are shaking while he’s wrapping them around your middle, closing any possible distance between your bodies. You felt Mark’s heartbeat against yours and his body started to quiver lightly.

“Baby?” You tried to lift his head from your neck to look at him but he only tightened his hold around your body.

“Mark, babe, are you okay?” You gasped quietly when you felt Mark shudder on top of you and you noticed that your neck is misting – is Mark, _crying?_

“Mark, baby, what’s wrong?” You slowly removed his head from your neck and you gasped when there are tears in Mark’s eyes. He drops his head against your chest and he finally broke into a fit of sobs. Your fingers started to massage the back of his neck, his sweaty back, and his scalp to ease the tension on his body as he cried his heart out.

“I’m sorry, ______.” He hiccupped before pressing a lingering kiss in the middle of your chest.

“I’m sorry for everything that I did wrong. I’m sorry for leaving you at the river, I’m sorry that I ran away from you, leaving you behind when you followed my car that you almost died and it’s all because of me – I was such a jerk and I’m sorry for –“ Mark rumbles and rants before letting out a huge breath while he continues to pepper your neck with wet kisses as he cannot bring himself to look at you. Tears started to brim at your eyelids and you want to tell Mark that it’s okay and he doesn’t need to apologize, but Mark is not yet done.

“I was a fool – I don’t deserve you. I didn’t fight for you, I should’ve done that the moment I knew, but I got scared. I got really scared and I worried over a lot of things but I swear to God ______ I really am sorry, I never would’ve wanted to hurt you, I love you so much, okay? I hope you can forgive me, and if –“

“Mark –“ 

“ – if something bad happened to you that day I swear I would’ve killed my –“

“MARK!” Your voice was firm and you cupped both of Mark’s jaw, forcing him to lift his head from your neck and to stop his non-sense ramblings. Mark bites his lower lip to stop it from shaking but his eyes are still closed, too coward to open them and meet your eyes knowing that he was wrong at almost everything that had happened the past few weeks.

“Look at me.” You wiped the tears on Mark’s cheeks before forcing him to open his eyes, but the man didn’t budge.

“Mark, I _need_ you to look at me.”

“N-No, I – I can’t – “ He lets out another shuddering breath and his hold around your middle tightened even further.

“Please, Mark, I need you to know something, I need you to look at me while I say it, _please._ ” You press a kiss on his lips, his nose, to each of his eyes, and finally, his forehead. Mark opened his eyes slowly and you quickly run the pad of your thumbs over the newly spilled liquid from his eyes. He looks at you with still shaky eyes and your hand went down to rest on his nape, clutching it softly and you smiled at him dearly.

“Your Mom told me everything.” You started and Mark’s swollen eyes went wide. You nibbled on your lower lip before wiping the remaining sweat and tears on his face.

“Dorine and I had met this afternoon and she told me everything, everything that I needed to know. She told me all of the answers to my unanswered questions, why you’d run away, why you’d left me, _everything._ ” You pressed another light kiss at Mark’s open mouth.

“There’s nothing that you need to be sorry about. That is the reason why I came here running. I wanted to see you, I wanted to be with you, okay?“ You continued drying his face and when Mark didn’t say something, you continued, “If you still feel sorry, then I forgive you, you do not need ask for it but okay, I do forgive you.”

“So… M-my Mom talked to you?” H-how did she –“

You nodded. “She did. She said that she wants her eldest son to be happy, that’s why she talked to me. I also… learned a few more things… But what’s important now is that I am here, with you, and I’m not leaving…” You nuzzled your nose across his jaw down to his neck, breathing in his sweet scent before pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the base of his throat.

Mark groans at the kiss but he was still in shock. So his Mom really did talk to you then? And you already know everything? Mark is in awe that it took him a while to process what you’ve said.

“Hey, Mark?” He was snapped out of his trance when you turned his head to meet your loving gaze. It finally dawned on him, you already know the back story and his Mom already talked to you, which means, he doesn’t need to hold back anymore, does he?

“S-so, it means that –“

“Yes. It means we do not need to run away from each other anymore. We can be…” You cleared your throat since you felt embarrassed with what you are about to say. “W-we can… be together.” You met his eyes shyly and Mark grinned, showcasing his perfect set of teeth and smiling eyes, which made your face colour a beet red.

“Or… Unless… you don’t want to…” You fake pout and Mark was taken aback so he stared at you in disbelief.

“What? No way, there is no way that I wouldn’t want you baby, okay? That’s non-sense.” Mark’s face distorted and you giggled before pinching on his equally red cheeks.

“I was just joking – you idiot!” You bumped your nose against his and he lets out a sigh of relief. 

“I don’t know what else to say, ______...” He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear before nibbling on his lower lip. “I didn’t know that she will talk to you… But I am happy that she did…” He runs the pad of his index and middle fingers on the side of your face, your jawline, to your chin, caressing the skin between your lower lip and your chin with his thumb.

“I am happy that she did too. Now I know who had helped me all throughout my life, it was still her… Your Mom is so dear to me, Mark. I never knew that I would see her again…”

“How about her son then, is he dear to you?” Mark smiles his sheepish smile and you laughed out loud, and Mark did the same, the atmosphere lightening. You hugged him closer to you as your laughs died down, however, you also realized that he is still inside you and the position you two are at is becoming a little uncomfortable.

“I think you need to pull out, Mark.” You giggled against his cheek and he laughs out a yes, so he did it gently and you bit your lip when he managed to pull his limp member out of you. Mark grabs a couple of tissues from the bed side drawer before ridding himself of the soiled rubber, cleaning himself up, and disposing the material on the wastebasket on the other side of the bed. 

Mark collapsed beside you, wrapping an arm around our waist to pull you closer to him, while his other hand circles around your waist to push you flush against his body, making you giggle aloud. You hugged Mark tight before staring at his beautiful face, his brown orbs looking back at you with equal fondness. He kisses your nose before guiding you to rest your head on top of his chest, facing him. 

“Mark?”

“Hmm?” Mark mumbles with his eyes closed as he draws mindless patterns against the small of your back.

“I’m sorry if I kicked you out that night, and if I didn’t answer any of your calls when I run away from you…”

“You don’t have to apologize…” Mark opens his eyes and gazes at you lovingly. “You had all the right reasons to do that. I fucked everything up, so none of this is your fault, okay?” He runs his fingers against your hair and you press your lips together.

“I am still sorry though.” You insisted and Mark snickers.

“Okay, okay. I forgive you baby girl. So, are we even?” You laughed and he did the same, enveloping your hands together that is now settled at the side of your face.

“Who knew that you were here all along? I’ve been trying to tell my Mom to pay a visit to (Y/C/O) so that I can see you again… No wonder she never agreed… Until I got distracted with studies and work that I didn’t ask her anymore…” Mark confesses and your eyes turn wide as saucers.

“Y-you wanted to look for me?” You asked and Mark’s face scrunched.

“Of course! Why would I not want to see my crush and my first love, huh?” He titters and he tickles your side playfully and surge forward to pull him into another kiss.

“You are my first love too, Mark.” Mark blushed at the confession but tried not to show it, making his face look indifferent.

“But you had Jinyoung though…” His face looks appalled and your eyes turned into slits.

“Is my baby jealous of my ex, hmm?” You pinched Mark’s cheek and he placed a kiss on your palm.

“Of course I will be! You were with him… And you loved him…”

“Not as much as I love you though,” You hugged Mark by the neck after giving his cheeks playful pecks and Mark thanked the dim lights of his room that you won’t be able to see the obvious blush on his cheeks and ears. He tried to suppress his smile but you know that he is about to because the sides of his face are now twitching ever-so-often.

“What are you smiling at?” He looks to the side and bites the inside of his mouth which made you laugh again.

“You look so cute when you get embarrassed –“

“Who told you I am?” He faked a scoff and you continue giggling as you tickled Mark’s neck and chest and he giggled heartily, his high-pitched laugh echoing the room and you had taken a mental note that Mark is unbelievably and inevitably ticklish.

“Alright – alright, I surrender, ______.” His laughs are slowly dying down when you stopped tickling him and you two tried catching your breaths. 

“I love you, ______.” He kisses the top of our head and you sighed.

“I love you too.” You continued to cuddle against each other while you mindlessly run the pad of your fingers over the bruise that you didn’t know you had left on his pale neck, red and dark purple spots littered all over his upper chest and neck too.

“We were…” You muttered in a low voice as you continue to caress Mark’s bruises, “…a little too aggressive earlier.” You chuckled and Mark did the same and it was his turn to brush his long fingers over the biggest blotch he had left on your collarbone which is already turning to the darkest shade of purple, and an involuntary moan escaped your parted lips. Mark smirks at your reaction and you might not know that your eyes are closed while he continues to brush over the bruise.

“Ugh… M-Mark…” Your voice came out a small whimper when Mark lifts his head to lick, nip, and suck on the bruise and your body tingled at the sensitivity. Mark could feel the need stirring at the bottom of his stomach again and he knows that the night is not yet over.

“Baby…” He licks the back of your ear and you grip the sheets on either side of him. “Why don’t we…” A small bite on your earlobe had you pressing your wet slit against his thigh unconsciously, “…take it slow at the second round then?” He nuzzles your cheek before kissing the slope of your jaw and the corner of your lips.

“S-sounds… ugh… good to me.” You grunted when Mark bites on your chin and you literally squealed in surprise when he flips you over, reattaching his lips over yours slowly, his tongue snaking inside to trace each and every part of your cavern, as if he’s memorizing how they feel like and how sweet they taste against his tongue. He seriously take it slow at this time, despite the kiss being deep, it was not fervid and rushed like how most of the kisses you’ve shared since you stepped in to his house are. He peppers your lips with chaste kisses after he’s done exploring your cavern, and you giggled heartily when he continues giving light pecks all over your face.

The brown-haired male continued to trail kisses down your neck, careful not to leave more bruises. He gives your nipples a few sucks here and there, and your breath hitched when his beautiful mouth reaches your stomach, delivering hot, wet, and deep kisses and sucks on your skin. He dips his tongue on your belly button before splaying your legs open; exposing your slightly drenched pink. He dips his head further to press a lingering kiss on your mound and you moaned; wanting his mouth all over you immediately.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” He giggles and he nuzzles his nose on your inner thigh; licking it and he groans in satisfaction.

“You smell so good… How come I didn’t do this before?” He chuckled before giving the other side of your inner thigh the same treatment. Air completely missed your lungs when Mark gave your center a long, hard lick, pressing the tip of his tongue over the throbbing bundle of nerves before circling it slowly and you whimpered at the sensation. Mark circles his arms around your legs and he puts his mouth on top of your clit, licking, sucking, and nipping on the nub slowly but forcefully, making you sit up on your elbows to get a better view of him.

“S-shit, _shit._ ” You bit your lower lip and your fingers went up grab a fistful of his hair as Mark delivered a particularly hard suck on your sensitive clit, tugging it between his teeth while his eyes are bearing holes on you.

“You taste so sweet…” He licks your hole, collecting your juices from there before bringing it up to your clit, “I can taste you forever…” He breathed against your folds before resuming his harsh and lewd sucks over the already pulsating bundle of nerves and you cannot help but buck your hips up against Mark’s mouth.

“Fuck!” Mark traps your clit between his teeth – holding you there, applying a little pressure from time to time and your head fell back against the pillows when he tugs on it before flat-tonguing your folds, hardening the soft muscle and you are getting lost in your own pleasure, your hips moving at their own accord as you ride Mark’s tongue and mouth, his teeth would scrape your clit from time to time and your lips would let out the filthiest noises.

Mark took his time eating you out, tonguing and kissing each crevice and bump, taking note of how you would whimper or moan the loudest when he bites and sucks on your clit. Your legs and thighs started to shake against his hold and your hips are stuttering as you meet the strokes of his tongue – so he knows that you are getting close. He pulls away quickly; looking up at your disheveled face – your back arched and your head lolled back against his white pillows.

You raised your head when you felt Mark’s mouth leaving your pussy, wondering as to why he stopped. As soon as your eyes met his hungry gaze, two of Mark’s long fingers made its way inside your drenched hole and his mouth encloses the top of your clit again and you let out a scream of his name that almost ripped your throat, both of your hands flying on top of his head, tugging at his follicles so hard but he didn’t mind, in fact, he loves it that he can bring you pleasure like this.

“Oh fuck – _fuck_ – Mark – th-there…” Mark crooked his fingers up, hitting your hidden nerve; before he pushes his appendages in and out of core at a brisk pace, hitting your g-spot while his mouth continues to suck your clit salaciously, and the deadly combination of his mouth and fingers causing your hips to stutter and your whole body to squirm beneath him.

“C-close… Don’t stop, please…” Mark smirks against your core and he jerks his fingers faster, harder, and firmer. When he bites on your tingling nub, you felt the knot at the pit of your stomach loosening until your body grow stiff, your peak sending your body to overdrive. Mark can feel your clit throbbing against his tongue and lips as he switched to sucking on it, and your walls are clenching his fingers tight as your body continued to twist and wiggle because of your orgasm, and Mark never felt his cock stirring back to life this fast after the first round.

Mark pulls away, slipping his fingers out of your hole, groaning loudly with want and lust as he sees your wet hole clenching around nothing. You are still trying to recover from your second orgasm of the night when you felt Mark’s body hovering you, placing his mouth on top of your swollen ones, tasting yourself in him and you moaned when you felt his again hard erection rubbing against your overly sensitive slit.

“B-baby…” He pulls away from your mouth before kissing your cheek. “I need you…” He groans when the head of his dick prodded your wet entrance.

“Go ahead, baby.” You muttered and Mark’s eyes darkened. He gets off of you, scrambling to grab another condom from the drawer before sitting with his back against the headboard, hurrying to cover his length with the latex sheath.

“I shouldn’t have removed the other one if we’re about to fuck again.” He chuckles as he helps you up, pulling you on his lap and you tittered, resting your hands on top of his shoulders, his erection rubbing against your ass.

“Gross.” You snorted and Mark moans when you grabbed his cock, pumping it languidly before guiding it towards your hole. You let the head slip inside and you clenched around him and Mark grunted at the sensation, but you decided to tease him a bit. You pulled it out of you before rubbing it all over your folds, grinding your clit against the obstructed head and you smirked when a deep, impatient growl bubbled from your man’s lips.

“You’re not going to be a tease, are you baby?” He grips your hips and directs your hole against his cock. You snickered before gripping Mark’s nape and kissing him – finally lowering your hips against his hard length.

You screamed against Mark’s mouth when he drops you to his cock until he’s balls deep. Mark rumbles low on his throat when he started to plunge upwards, snaking both of his arms around your hips to keep you in place. You buried your face at the crook of his neck as Mark’s thrusts continued gaining speed and intensity and you can feel his hot breaths against your nape.

“Fuck – baby – stop doing that –“ You squeezed and bounced on his cock every time he lurches his hips, you did it again and Mark growls.

“Don’t hold back, Mark – just fuck me.” You licked the shell of his ear and Mark cries out loud, pushing his hips up to chase his nearing orgasm – his jolts growing more and more erratic so you kept up with him, meeting his thrusts halfway and Mark breathed heavily through his nose.

“Fuck, ______, I’m going to cum – fuck, how about you –“ He stuttered as he felt his release looming at the bottom of his stomach, spreading lower and lower with each movement.

“Don’t worry about me, Mark – let go.” You trail wet kisses at the column of his long neck and you rake your nails at the straining muscles of his abs and that tipped Mark over the edge. He cups your jaw with one hand before pressing his forehead against yours, mumbling incoherent words, moans, and howls as his hips continued to plunge in and out of your hole, his cum filling the latex sheath.

Mark finally stopped moving but you continued to undulate on his lap as his body fell against the headboard, his head tipped backwards and you took this chance to pepper his neck with kisses, massaging his sides to calm his quaking body.

“Fuck.” He laughs before licking his lips, his hands falling to his side with his eyes still closed, whimpering from time to time as you continue to move on top of him slowly.

“You okay?” You placed your hand on top of his shoulders and Mark nods as he lifts his head slowly, meeting your gaze and he is still panting and you can’t help but laugh at how wrecked he looks like.

“You came so hard, baby.” You teased him further by clenching around him and Mark hissed at the sensitivity.

“ _Fuck_. You tease.” He shivered visibly and you spared him some mercy by pulling out of him and lying on your back on the bed. Mark disposes the second condom of the night and slid next to you, placing himself conveniently in between your legs, resting his head on top of your chest.

“You’re squishing me.” You grunted and Mark didn’t move.

“Just a few minutes, then we’ll shower.” You muttered an OK and you just enjoyed the warmth of Mark’s body on top of yours, his even breaths grazing your stomach and you bent forward to kiss the crown of his head.

A few minutes turned out to be almost half an hour, you two falling asleep because of exhaustion. Mark didn’t want to stand up but you insisted you two clean up before actually going back to sleep, complaining about sweat and tears and grubs on your bodies.

“Alright, FINE. But on one condition,” He rested his chin on top of your chest and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“What is it?” Mark has this shit-eating grin plastered on his face and you had a feeling that you know what the condition is.

“Round three at the shower?”

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It is taking _forever_ to finish because I just can’t stop writing hahaha! Well let’s see if they’ll continue their sexy times on the next chapter ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

After two more rounds in the bathroom, Mark _finally_ decided that it’s time for the two of you to actually get cleaned up. You can barely keep your eyes open as he lathers your back with the shower gel, your hands and forehead leaning against the tiled wall, your wet hair carefully tied into a bun. He scrubbed your ass and legs where majority of his cum went, since either of you are too impatient to get a new condom from the bedroom.

 

“Baby, turn around for me.”

 

“Fuck you.” You spluttered and Mark just giggled heartily, pushing you against his chest softly before proceeding in spreading the soap on your neck, your breasts, and your torso.

 

“I’m exhausted. And sore.” You said as he continues washing you, his palms gliding over the front your shaky thighs and legs.

 

“I know.”

 

“But it felt good. I’ve missed you.” Mark again laughs when you turn your head to kiss the slope of his jaw. Earlier you were just cursing at him and now you’re being cuddly, placing your hands on top of his that is now circled around your waist.

 

“I love you.” You kissed his cheek and he grabs the shower head from the rack and began rinsing the suds and bubbles from both of your bodies.

 

“I love you too, baby girl.” He presses a lingering kiss on your lips and you closed your eyes, letting Mark hold you and finish cleaning you up.

 

You two had stayed in the tub for a few more minutes just to relax your sore and slightly tensed muscles. You are cradled in his arms, your arms wrapped around him and your face at the crook of his neck while you are conveniently settled on his lap, the warm water that surrounds the two of you definitely helps in soothing your stiff and tired bodies.

 

“You okay baby?” Mark asks as he rubs soothing circles on your back, slowly lulling you to sleep. You hummed against his neck and you felt his pillow-like lips dropping a soft kiss on your temple.

 

Mark helped you out of the tub and the two of you dried and dressed yourselves up before climbing on the bed. You were out like a light the moment your tired body met the comfy sheets of Mark’s bed. Before you completely succumb to sleep, you felt his lips pressing a lingering kiss on your forehead after murmuring a soft “Good night”.

 

~*~

 

You were a little dazed when you were stirred from the sleep the morning after. You weren’t used to having someone next to you when you sleep, aside from Marika, though that is very _rare_ , your best friend for about 10 years is still not used to a lot of skin ship and physical contact. Moreover, they are not just _sleeping_ next to you, the other person’s legs are also tangled against your own that you are wondering which legs are yours and their arms are wrapped around your shoulders and waist, respectively, while both of your arms are around the other person’s middle. Your brain is still catching up on what’s happening really when something in your brain clicked, flashbacks of what happened last night dawned on you full force — which made your head throb just a little but a smile immediately registered on your face when your gaze met a now very familiar neck and upper chest.

 

Instead of pulling away just like how you pictured you would do when you woke up dazed, you scooted closer to him (if that is even possible considering that you are clinging on to each other like koalas) burying your face further on the crook of his neck, breathing in the man’s musky scent beneath the lavender smell from the shower gel you two had used last night when you showered together.  
It was a _fantastic_ feeling, everything that happened between last night and today; waking up in the arms of the man whom you had loved both consciously and unconsciously for the last ten years. You feel secured, loved, contented, and protected even just being in Mark’s arms on his king-sized bed. This mix of feelings is something you never thought you would crave for in life, or even imagine if you are honest. You never thought that it is possible, after all the challenges life had thrown at you over the years, as well as the sickness that has been with you for about a decade.

 

You pressed a light kiss on Mark’s neck — smiling when you feel him move a bit just to push your closer to his chest, his steady, calming breaths hitting the crown of your head and you bit your lip to stop yourself from giggling too much, you never felt this way before, even with Jinyoung, whom you thought was your first love. He was a good man and you had loved him then, but it was never like _this_ , the passion and love you felt for Mark grew about a thousand times more after you had confessed to him, and you already know that you had loved him more than how you’ve loved Jinyoung before — so you guess that was the difference after all.

 

You slowly removed pulled your face away from Mark’s neck so that you can look up to him and you smiled dearly. Mark looks like a kid, adorable and oh-so cute with his brown fringe blocking his forehead and closed eyes, his pillow-like lips jutted out slightly, reminding you of how he looks ten years ago when he appeared on your dream a few weeks back, very youthful and handsome.

 

It appears that Mark is in a very deep sleep because he didn’t move an inch when you retracted your legs from his, as well as your arm that is underneath his body. You felt a little sad that he didn’t notice, but, at the same time, you were delighted because it means that your boyfriend can get a little more sleep, and you can explore his house and his kitchen to see if you can put something for breakfast.

 

You continued your slow, cat-like movements as you stepped out of Mark’s bed. When you’re finally off of it, you quickly looked at Mark and you sighed in relief when he didn’t move an inch. You stretched your arms above your head before walking towards the direction of his bathroom, wanting to brush your teeth and wash your face. Mark had given you a spare toothbrush last night and dressed you in some knickers too as well as his t-shirt. When you asked him why he has knickers with him (with a subtle raise of your eyebrow) he just giggled and showed you the tag of the underwear, telling you that it’s new and he just bought it randomly and out of nowhere when he was thinking of you. You were surprised that it was a perfect fit now that you had woken up and not in a post-coital bliss — smiling once again as you splash some water on your face to remove the suds, wiping your face with the towel before going out of the bathroom. You shake your head when you find that Mark still hasn’t moved from his previous position, and just walked your way out of the room and down the stairs to his kitchen.

 

You are surprised when you found out that there are actual edible contents inside Mark’s fridge. There are eggs, some processed and fresh meat and chicken, even kimchi and vegetables, as well as a variety of drinks from soju, beer, apple juice, sodas, and milk. His kitchen drawers have lots of canned goods and boxes of waffle and pancake mixes; which made you decide to cook pancakes along with eggs and bacon for breakfast. 

 

It amazed you big time on how easy and natural this all feels — this is the second time you’ve been at Mark’s house but as you move around his kitchen, you felt like you’ve been here for a long time already, going by your instinct on where the pans and cooking utensils are as well as how light and homey it feels especially when you started mixing the ingredients for the pancakes while you thaw the frozen bacon on the sink.

 

Because of how focused you are with what you’re doing, you didn’t hear voices calling out for you and footsteps nearing the kitchen.

 

~*~

 

The very first thing that Mark noticed when he finally woke up that morning is that a certain warmth that he had felt the entire night is missing, along with the wonderful scent of something sweet and floral against his nose.

 

_You’re not next to him on his bed._

 

Mark sat up abruptly, the sudden force making his sight blurry — but he didn’t pay much attention to it as he scrambled to get off of the bed, panic rising in his chest at the thought of you leaving — he cannot bear for you to leave him this time, not now that he had felt that as though his love towards you had reached something infinitive and non-stop or unchangeable, _no_ , he cannot take it.  
“______!” He calls for you as he grabs the first thing that he can get from his closet, luckily, it was a tank top as he storms out of his bedroom.

 

“Baby? Where are you?” He puts on his tank top before dragging his feet down the stairs in a lightning speed. However, he stood to a halt when he heard some clinking of plates and utensils as well as a soft voice humming to the tune of a popular dance song from one of the hottest boy groups in Korea (when he thought about it, it was actually Really, Really by WINNER), making him let out a huge sigh of relief. He had to steady his wobbly limbs by grabbing on the stair railing, his sudden reaction to your disappearance while he’s slightly light-headed from just waking up brought discomfort on his head, but he is sure that it will be gone in just a few seconds.

 

When Mark managed to get himself steady, he walks down the stairs languidly, now smelling the wonderful scent of brewing coffee — which made him assume that the love of his life is trying to put up a nice breakfast for him.

 

Mark smiled even wider when he finally reached the mouth of the kitchen. Your back is on him as you carefully add water to the huge bowl, stirring it with a small hand mixer which he recognized as something that he got for free when he purchased a whole cooking set years ago. He never thought that he had used it before, which made him even more amused on how you were able to set your hands on it.

 

Mark doesn’t want you to notice his presence since he wanted to just enjoy the sight of you being overly domestic in his kitchen, in his house, making his heart flutter even more thinking that you are actually _there_ , with _him_ , and even if it’s just less than a day that you two are together, he felt like he’s been dating you for months, and that you belong there, with him, at his house, _together_.

 

He leans against the wall on his right to get a better view of you as you continue to mix something in the bowl, which he now assumed to be pancake batter if the box next to you is not enough indication. In this angle, the counter is not a hindrance so he can see the entirety of you, clad in just his oversized shirt that just reach your mid-thighs, so he has a view of your luscious legs. Your hair is also tied in a bun and the neckline of the shirt had ridden on your right shoulder, exposing the smooth skin there as well as a little of your back and your nape which is not covered with your hair.

 

A chill run down Mark’s spine when you accidentally dropped the scissors you are holding, bending over to pick it up from the floor and Mark’s mouth watered at the sight of your behind — wanting nothing more than to run his hands over the soft flesh and to knead them until he’s more than satisfied. His lewd thoughts were interrupted when you stood up and resumed cutting the plastic wrapper of the bacon so that you can start frying them.

 

Mark tried to wither his mind from the obscene thoughts that are clouding his foggy brain — though he cannot deny that even though you two had made love multiple times last night, he still had managed to sport a semi-erection just seeing you dressed in his shirt and some panties he bought. 

 

Maybe he is just _hungry_ , though he is trying so hard to convince himself that it is for food, but his dick is saying otherwise.

 

~*~

 

“Ah!” You squealed in surprise when you felt two strong arms circling around your waist from behind — ready to slap the intruder on the face with a spatula but when you felt the person’s chin on your shoulder and the feeling of his soft, plump lips grazing your bare neck, you slapped one his arms that are wrapped around you using the wooden utensil instead.

 

“You scared me!” You pouted and Mark smiled against your neck, burying his nose deeper against you before breathing in your scent, which you assumed smelled like a mix of butter, eggs, and some processed meat.

 

“Good morning baby girl—“ Mark mumbles against your neck as you began to flip the first pancake you had cooked — making you smile when you saw the even light brown color on the top part.

 

“Good morning to you too, handsome — slept well?” You asked and you giggled when he nodded against your neck, his hold around your waist getting tighter, showing zero intentions of going away anytime soon.

 

“Alright — I hope you don’t mind me invading your kitchen, love. Breakfast will be ready soon, and I think the coffee is ready, will you help yourself in making some coffee, hmm?” You ran your unoccupied hand on top of his arms dearly as you remove the cooked pancake from the pan and transferring it to the empty porcelain next to the stove.

 

“I don’t want to move.” He said as he pulled his face away from your neck before burying his nose on your hair. “I want to stay here.” He mumbled against the crown of your head and you laughed as you pour another mixture on the pan. You also turned off the stove that cooks the bacons — setting them on the other plate with oil drainers.

 

“You’re such a baby—“ You giggled when Mark tickled your side a bit. “And don’t do that— I don’t want to ruin my perfect circle-shaped pancake.” You grabbed his hand that tickled you and he laughs against your hair. He does it again and you let out another sharp giggle.

 

“Mark!”

 

“What?” He answered innocently and you rolled your eyes at him.

 

“Don’t what _what_ me, stop or pull away from me.” You said and Mark pouted against your nape.

 

“Sorry — I won’t move. But give me that perfect circle-shaped pancake.” He murmurs and you laughed; amused, before nodding.

 

“Okay baby. You’ll get it.”

 

~*~

 

After tons of convincing, you finally had Mark pull away from you to arrange the table and make some coffee while you cook the remaining batter in the bowl. When you put the pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sliced fruits on the table, you smiled when you saw Mark walking across the counter bringing two mugs of steaming coffee. The table has a small pitcher of water as well and it’s all set.  
You two had eaten in silence; the night prior surely made the two of you really starving that no one dared to talk once you had the food inside your mouths. Mark even choked at one point by trying to eat half of the pancake portion (he grumbled that he’s _too_ hungry so decided to eat it all at once) and you laughed at him while patting his back and refilling his glass with water.

 

When you’re done, Mark insisted to wash the plates and the pans, which you told him that you can take care of, but he said that you already cooked breakfast so he needs to do the rest. You sighed in defeat and just pouted, which he kissed away quickly, making you blush before you proceed in wiping the grubs on the table.

 

Once you’re done, you sat on the counter on the other side of the sink to watch your boyfriend being overly domestic —washing the plates and pans and you definitely didn’t notice how his tank top would showcase his arm muscles whenever he lathers the sponge over the kitchen items. You are not sure if Mark is doing it on purpose, but he is flexing his back a little too tight for someone who’s just _washing plates;_ his back muscles ripping against the fabric of his thin tank top. He even lifted his arms and stretched them above his head before turning from side to side…

 

He is clearly doing it on purpose.

 

“What a show off.” You scoffed under your breath as you sway your legs from where they’re hanging off of the counter, and Mark barks a loud laugh, amazed by how you had caught on his act.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asks but he was still laughing; his shoulders shaking in an attempt to muffle his laughs and you just roll your eyes dramatically. Mark finally finished wiping the last plate as he sets it on the counter before making his way towards you. He immediately settled in between your legs, like he belongs there, before wrapping his arms around your waist.

 

“Thank you…” He presses a light kiss on your lips and you smiled against his lips.

 

“What for?”

 

“For coming back to me.” He presses his forehead against yours and you smiled as you bump your nose against his. “For trusting me and for forgiving me, for _everything_ , really.” He chuckles before pulling away, looking at you deeply with his dark, brown eyes. 

“You surely had been even more beautiful than before, ______.” He says with sincerity that made your heart do flips and making your face two shades darker. Mark noticed your blush because of your proximity so he hugs you tighter against his body. “So, so beautiful, and pretty, and lovely — very sexy too.” He pushes on and you snorted, ducking your face to your chest but Mark is quick to lift your already flaming face by your chin to meet his gaze.

 

“Don’t go shy on me now.” He kisses your lips and you just hugged him tighter, burying your face against his neck.

 

“I love you.” You mumbled against the pale skin in front of you and Mark giggles.

 

“I love you too, ______.”

 

“You look more handsome when you were a kid though.” You puffed and Mark made a noise of disagreement.

 

“Oh really?” He started and you are already slightly shaking from trying to control your laughter. “Is that the reason why you almost drooled when you saw me naked last night? And how my muscles look tight when I stretched them earlier? I saw you, ____, don’t even deny.” He blew a raspberry at you and you just shake your head, Mark is such an old _child_ , but you find that you don’t mind. It is funny that you can switch from being two young adults being so in love with each other to two bickering old children in a second.

 

“Fine. I _appreciated_ your body, but you were the one who drooled when you saw me naked…” You tilted your head to the side and Mark was lost at the sight of your neck covered in bruises that he caused, making you bite your lip in victory. Mark gained control of himself by shaking his head and looking elsewhere.

 

“Whatever.” He grumbles and you laughed before wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him against you for a sweet, longing kiss, which he returned in no time. His hands roamed over your bare thighs, snaking them inside your shirt to touch the warm, naked skin of your waist, making you moan against his mouth which he gladly swallowed, your fingers threading on his brown hair before gliding them down to his nape and shoulders.

 

Mark was first to pull away when you two are running short on oxygen — looking at you as if he’s going to bear holes on you, however, he decided to play a little, trying to hold off the animalistic desire bubbling at the bottom of his stomach. He removes his hands from your waist and you whined at the loss of contact, but he immediately wrapped them around you once again before leaning forward to press a kiss on your nose.

 

“Did you prepare any dessert for me, baby?” He smirks as he eyes your face and your exposed neck and cleavage, making his throat dry as he fights the urge to just bury his face there all at once. You shared the same smug smile Mark is wearing as you caught on the invisible hook, line, and sinker.

 

“It depends on how you like your dessert to be…” You smiled as you run your fingers through his brown locks; tugging at his follicles softly but enough to make Mark let out small groans, before massaging the back of his neck. “We have some cookies on the jar to your right…” You bite your lower lip and Mark desperately wants to do that instead. “There’s a cake in the refrigerator too?” You licked your lower lip before accidentally dropping the neckline of your shirt to the side, revealing your collarbone and shoulder as well as the upper part of your breast and if you noticed that Mark’s hold around your waist tightened and his breaths slightly quickened, you didn’t say anything.

 

“Or…” You leaned forward as you press your chest against Mark’s — causing a groan to bubble out of Mark’s throat at the feeling of your breasts clashing against his clothed chest, his eyes dilated and burning with restrained lust, but he didn’t say anything, waiting for your next move or words as he licks his suddenly dry lips. You kissed the side of his jaw before trailing more kisses at the side of his face until you reach his ear, whispering in the sultriest and breathless voice you can manage.

 

“Or you can have me.”

 

Mark wasn’t able to hold himself back any longer at that statement — immediately cupping your face with his hands and mashing his lips with yours, kissing you fervidly, his tongue finding its way inside your equally eager mouth. His hands went down to grope your ass through your shirt and knickers, making you squeal against his mouth as he sucks on your tongue before nibbling on your lips until they’re raw, red, and slightly swollen, your grip on his shoulders tight and your nails digging against his skin, adding more fuel to the already burning fire within Mark.

 

“Damnit baby—“ Mark kisses you again before lifting you off of the counter without pulling his lips away from yours, blindly navigating towards the direction of the living room. Luckily, you two had managed to get to the living room without bumping into any walls or decorations that might cause some physical damage, though he did make a stop at the hall way to messily make out with you even more, dropping his face your neck to your collarbone, before walking towards the living room once again, stopping when he felt the familiar leather material of the couch against his knees. 

 

Mark pulls away from the hickey that he is making at the base of your collarbone before setting you down on the couch gently. Mark takes a moment to admire your flushed face, disheveled hair, as well as your ruined shirt. You put on a sexy smirk when you met Mark’s gaze and he growls with need when you slowly spread your legs, placing your feet flat on the carpet before sliding down the couch a little.

 

“Fuck—“ Mark quickly pounces on top of you, kissing you for whatever you’re worth, his hands snaking inside your shirt to cup your breasts firmly, his thumbs rubbing your nipples in steadfast, circular motions and all your whines and moans of pleasure are immediately being swallowed by the man above you.

 

“Fuck!” Mark pulls away from your lips to lift your shirt just enough to free your breasts. He licks his lips before flashing you a playful grin, ducking his head to enclose one of the hardened nubs inside his hot, wet mouth.

 

“Mark — fuck!” The brunette bites and sucks on your nipple hungrily while the other one is being massaged and fondled with equal intensity and you can feel your wetness soaking your knickers and you’re _dying_ to have some friction against your center, so you arch your back and grinded against Mark’s crotch, making you wail when you felt his hard on against the inside of your thigh.

 

“You’re so hard, Mark.” You moaned when Mark switched sides, sucking on your other nub so, so hard making your eyes roll at the back of your head while his hips started to meet your not-so-subtle grinds, dry humping you while he continues to suck on your nipple like a hungry baby.

 

Mark pulls away from your swollen breasts and he smiles as breathes in your wrecked from beneath him as he grinds against your core once more, making you bite your lower lip and press your center closer to his. He detaches his hips from yours to lean on his knee at the edge of the couch, and he chuckles when you whimpered at the loss of contact. He kisses the middle of your chest before trailing more kisses downwards to your torso.

 

“Patience, baby girl.” He nibbles at the skin of your stomach before kissing lower and lower until he reaches the waistband of your knickers. He presses a wet kiss where your skin met the waistband and you shivered with want, your hand immediately flying to his hair. He licks his lips when he saw a patch of wetness against the center of your knickers and he rubs his thumb over it, making you sob when the pad of his finger brushed against your clothed clit.

 

“You’re so fucking wet, baby…” Mark groans as he continues to rub you through your knickers.

 

“Mark — please.” You are grinding against his thumb earnestly and Mark smirks but he pulls his finger away after leaving a few more fleeing touches. You are about to protest and question why he stopped but it was gone immediately when Mark takes your knickers off — sliding it down your legs before grabbing your arms to heave you in a sitting position.

 

“Turn around for me, baby girl.” He mumbles and you obliged quickly, turning around and kneeling on the couch, separating your legs as far as you can, and pressing your knees on the back of the couch. You mewled when your sensitive nipples hit the cold, smooth surface of the furniture, which only heightened when Mark suddenly grabs your ass, kneading the globes of muscle and he groans when he sees you squirm at the touch. His hands went down a little further until he reaches your inner thighs, pushing your folds further apart, which made him sigh and curse at the sight of your overly wet core right in front of him.

 

“You’re dripping so, _so much_ ¸ baby girl.” He gulps heavily upon seeing your pink twitch when his hot breaths grazes it, along with your juices that are dripping down your thighs. Without hesitation, he sticks his tongue out and lapped up the juices that run down your thighs up to where the actual source of the sweet liquid is.

 

“You’re so sweet…” He licks your hole languidly before delivering a soft suck on your lower lips. “So fucking sweet…”

 

“M-Mark…” You moaned aloud when Mark wraps both of his arms around your thighs before burying his face on your dripping folds, placing his mouth on top of your throbbing clit before delivering hard, fast, and wet suctions on the bundle of nerves — causing your hips to grind against his mouth at their own accord.

 

“S-shit!” Your hand flew behind you to settle on top of Mark’s head, craning your head back to meet the hungry and dark look on Mark’s eyes as he continues to suck on your clit. “Ri-right there… Holy shit.” Your head fell back when Mark circled your clit with his tongue, before running the soft muscle up and down your folds, nipping at your inner lips before dragging his tongue from your wet hole and back up to your clit again, his nose prodding your entrance and it is just too much to take all at once.

 

“M-Mark… Oh my God, Mark…” Mark smirks against your center before resuming on sucking your clit harshly, the wet sounds of his filthy mouth devouring your clit ringing against your ears and he was becoming even more aroused with the sounds of pleasure you’re letting out from the back of your throat.

 

“FUCK!” Mark bites on your sensitive clit before sucking on it again, this time, he didn’t hold back, he suck harder and harder, your thighs and legs shaking against his arms at the intensity of his suctions and slurps and you tried to press your legs together but Mark’s hold around thighs disables you from moving, he even tightened his hold to tell you wordlessly to _just take it_.

 

“I’m cumming, oh my God Mark please don’t st—“ A screamed ripped out of your throat when your orgasm suddenly hit you out of nowhere, your insides releasing waves and waves of hot, white pleasure as Mark continues to suck your pulsating clit, adding his tongue to the mix by rolling it against the bundle of nerves alternately, heightening your already top of the notch peak. You buried your face against the back of the couch as Mark continues the harsh movements of his tongue and lips.

 

“ _Goddamnit — MARK_ — let me ride this out, holy fuck!” Mark didn’t stop licking your clit as you try to wiggle your hips to avoid his mouth, as you let out uneven, loud breaths and moans, his continued assault on your sensitive clit making your whole body burn as if you’re caught in a huge wild fire. Your toes are curling against the sole of your feet and your nails are scratching the expensive leather of the couch, but you or Mark do not give a single shit as he continues eat you out while you’re still climaxing. The wet, slurping sounds of his mouth and tongue lapping up your center and your juices as well as your moans and cries of pleasure are the only sounds you can hear — and it seems to be the same with Mark because you can feel him humming against you while he continues to devour your dripping center.

 

“Pl—“ You bit your lip so hard and leaned your forehead against the leather material in front you when Mark inserted his tongue inside your hole, swirling and circling his tongue inside you before he started fucking you with it — moving the wet muscle in and out of your hole and he groans against you when you unconsciously moved your hips back to meet his thrusts.

 

“Holy shi—“ Two of Mark’s fingers were suddenly on top of your engorged clit, flicking and rubbing the bundle of nerves in hard, tight, and small circles — causing your knees and legs to buckle heavily, your hands gripping the leather couch so tight that your knuckles had turn white. It also didn’t help that Mark had buried his tongue and face deeper into you; his tongue hitting a hidden nerve inside you and in just a few more thrusts of his tongue into that spot, along with the non-stop movements of his fingers on your clit, you came once again, your orgasm eating your insides up; your whole body writhing and trembling densely, streaks of white, hot pleasure coursing through every nerve in your body.

 

“Fuck—“ Mark finally pulls his mouth away from your still pulsating lips, his arm wrapping around you since your wobbly legs proved to be unreliable at this state. He kisses both of your ass cheeks before pulling your shirt up and kissing your spine, helping your still quaking body relax by massaging your sides.

 

“That was so _hot_ …” Mark kisses your exposed nape before chuckling against your neck. “That was the best dessert _ever_.” You can’t help but blush at his words and you let out a small laugh when Mark hugs you from behind as you try to catch your breath and come down from your high.

 

“Damn it.” You chuckled and Mark smirks against your neck.

 

“I know I’m good…” He kisses your temple and you laughed before playfully slapping his arm. Since Mark had made you feel so, so good, you thought that you need to return the favor. You turn around slowly before sitting on the couch comfortably while Mark is still standing in front of you. You flashed him a wicked smile — making Mark raise his eyebrows at you. All of a sudden, you pulled his arm so that he sits next to you before standing up and kneeling in front of him.

 

“Now…” You ran your fingers on top of Mark’s thighs before reaching the band of his sweatpants and boxers, hooking your fingers inside before slowly pulling them down his legs; freeing the rigid muscle from its restraints, making you lick your lips before looking up to your lover.

 

“It’s time for my dessert.”

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _More sexy times on the next chapter, I promise!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam's heart is telling him something else, it seems like his heart is telling him the exact opposite, that he knows you— that it’s really you, no matter how impossible or crazy that sounds.
> 
> The way you’re looking at him in a way that mirrors how he looks at you only made him let out a word that he has been trying to hold back since he had finally laid his eyes on you.
> 
> “N-n-noona?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sinning continuously with this fiction tbh IDK I’m going to hell basically….. And there will be lots of switching of POVs here, so I hope you won’t get confused! :) Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think!

~*~

 

Mark’s head fell back when you gripped the base of his cock loosely while you stare at the generous amount of precum pooling at the tip.  You look up to Mark, who’s now looking down at you with dark, hooded eyes as he awaits your next move.  You smirked at him before tightening your hold around his member, squeezing it tautly and pressing the pad of your thumb at the vein on the underside before darting your tongue out to lick on the tip, lapping up the precum on the slit.

“Shit—“  Mark groans low and raspy on his throat when you started moving your hand up and down his shaft, pumping his rigid erection languidly, but the brown-haired male is starting to get impatient, his hips stuttering as he tries to get your hand move a little faster.

“Impatient, aren’t we?”  You withdrew your hand from his dick, which made him whine as he tried to chase your hand, making you giggle even more.

“Babe…”  He mutters as he looks at you and you smiled at him before bringing your fingers in your mouth; coating them with your saliva, making it wet and Mark bites his lower lip when you reached out for his dick again — rubbing the slit to collect the seeds that gathered there once again.  With his precum along with your saliva, it aided the friction against his member as you enclose his cock in the circle of your hand from tip to base, flicking your wrist to rub your palm against the base tautly, and Mark grumbles at the sensations coursing through his veins.

“That feels so good…”  He speaks breathlessly as you finally moved your hand up and down his girth; stroking him faster and faster while you stare at his blazing eyes with equal fire.  Mark’s legs and thighs started to quiver at your sides, his hips canting up to meet your strokes and you bring one of your hands up to tug Mark’s shirt up, revealing the tensing muscles of his stomach and chest.  Mark immediately rid himself of his tank top and you lick your lips at the sight of your man naked and _submissive_ right in front of you.

“Goddamit — I’m so close…”  Mark closes his eyes briefly to let out raspy breaths as you milk his cock slick slide by slick slide, your thumb pressing tightly on the pulsating vein at the underside as you continue to jack him off with all your might.

“Fuck — _____, ohhh _fuck.”_ Mark grunts heavily when your other hand began circling the bulbous head of his throbbing dick, your palm making heavy, circular motions against the head as your other hand continued jerking the rest of his length harder and faster.

“I’m cumming — baby girl don’t stop…”  Mark grips the leather material beneath his fingertips and lets his head fall back against the back of the couch again as you continued the frantic movements of your hands as his orgasm is already peeking at the surface, ready to burst and explode in just a few more strokes against his twitching member.

“Look at me, Mark.”  You commanded and Mark immediately throws his head forward to lock gazes with you.  You craned your neck to the side before sticking your tongue out and licking your lips slowly and he growls at the heady, hungry, and sexy look in your eyes as you whisper the words that made him cum in an instant.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Mark didn’t tear his gaze away from you as he reached his peak —his abs and thighs tensing and shaking at the intensity of his orgasm, his cock releasing thick and hot liquid, coating your hands as well as his pelvis and stomach in white streaks.

“Baby—“  Mark looks at you with confusion written all over his flushed, sweaty, and still handsome face when you pulled away within three seconds of him cumming; meaning he haven’t had the chance to ride it out yet.  You smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow at you before looking at your cum-coated hands.  He gulps when you began licking and sucking on his cum that made a huge mess on your appendages,

“Damn it baby…”  He leans forward, ready to grab you and kiss you and praise you for a job well done but he was rather taken aback when you rose slightly, bringing your hand on top of his chest to the back of his nape to pull him in for a deep, bruising kiss.  Mark quickly returned the kiss, his arm wrapping around your shoulders while the other is tugging at the hem of your shirt.  You pulled away to remove the shirt immediately before kissing him again deeper and more fervid this time, distracting the brunette from whatever is coming for him.

You kissed him deeper when Mark groans against your mouth as you started pumping his dick once again, the brunette’s body mildly quivering at the contact.  You pulled away from his mouth before placing a light kiss on his swollen lips before ducking down, swallowing the head of Mark’s dick and Mark jerks — he just came so his nerves are hypersensitive and you are _aware_ of it, but it seems like you didn’t care because you rolled your tongue against his head rapidly, which made Mark think, is this a sort of revenge on what he did to you earlier?

“Fuck — baby…”  You look up to meet Mark’s eyes once again and you smiled despite your mouth being occupied, lowering your mouth to take more of his dick centimeter by centimeter, all the while sucking and lapping up his length as you slide your mouth lower and lower, which made Mark let out multiple groans, the feeling of your heavenly warm mouth around his sensitized dick is painful and pleasurable at equal measure.  He has a hand on top of your head, tugging at the strands as you slowly take him all the way in to your mouth, your hands settling on top of his trembling thighs.

“Oh God…”  He bites his lower lip when you gaped at him with mirth dancing in your eyes as you swallow around the tip of his cock, guiding it deeper and deeper in your mouth until it’s squeezing at the back of your throat; your lips wrapped around the base of his cock.

“You’re killing me, fuck.”  You swallowed around him once again and Mark buck his hips up and rumbles once more when the movement pressed perfectly at the underside of his glans.  You pulled him out of your mouth to take a quick breather before engulfing his length again — moving your head up and down the stiff muscle and you make sure that you tighten the back of your throat whenever the tip reaches it and Mark started to guide your head up and down in sync with your movements. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last, baby.”  The muscles of Mark’s thighs started to shake beneath your fingertips and you dig your nails against his skin when you felt his cock throb heavily against your tongue and you know that he is close again so you bob your head up and down his cock faster, harder, and tighter, swallowing and moaning around him densely and that tip him over the edge once more.

“Damn it— FUCK!“  Mark throws his head back when he finally exploded in your mouth, your lips are wrapped around the base of his dick, sucking and slurping around the throbbing muscle that’s still spurting a generous amount of cum even though he had already cum earlier; but you take it all in, swallowing whatever you can while the rest dripped out the sides of your mouth, your nails scratching the skin of Mark’s quivering thighs.  You moaned repeatedly against his cock when you tasted his salty cum against your mouth and lips.

“Fuck—“  Mark wanted to say something, _anything,_ but with your mouth still encased around his sensitized member, he cannot even let 2 syllables out consecutively; let alone a statement.  You winked at him before pulling his member out of your mouth and he shudders and grunts when you licked the remaining cum on the slit as well as the ones on the sides of your lips and chin.

“Are you okay, baby?”  You kissed Mark’s knees before standing up from where you’re kneeling on the floor and you smiled when Mark chuckles breathlessly — he’s still catching his breath with how strong his climax were, thanks to you.

“Holy fuck—“  He lifts his head to gape at you with glee — leaning forward to grab your arms and settle you on  his lap, kissing you gently before hugging you tight against his chest.  “That was the best head I ever got from anyone — ever.”  He licks your mouth and you sighed against him, your hands threading on his sweaty, brown locks once more as you continue to make out on the couch peacefully — kissing each other with no rush, just savoring the feeling of your bodies pressed against each other and your tongues and lips meeting.  You had briefly considered riding him, but when Mark flinched and let out a soft whine when you had humped on his dick by _accident_ — he may not be ready for another round since he had already cum twice with just your hand and mouth.

“Sorry baby—“  He kisses your nose.  “Mark junior is not ready yet, maybe a little later?”  He says cheekily and you flushed deep crimson and just shake your head and buried your face against his neck in response, too embarrassed to say anything else.  Mark snickers before wrapping his arms around you tighter, his hands gliding over your bare back and ass — which made you squeal and laugh on his neck before moving your hand slowly to settle on top of his chest.  Mark laughs loudly and heartily when you started to tickle his chest; which you returned in equally loud laughs when Mark tickled your waist, making you wiggle against his lap.

You two fell in a comfortable silence right after, cradled in each other’s arms on the leather couch with both of your eyes closed; just listening to each other’s breaths and heartbeats as if nothing else can be heard.  Because of that, you didn’t hear the supposedly loud beep from the door, indicating that it was _opened,_ before two young men went inside, murmuring against each other a little too loudly, as they walk their way towards the living room, carrying plastic bags with take-out food.

 

~*~

 

Dorine drops the book that she was holding when her phone suddenly rang; cutting off the classical music that she loves listening to when she reads her favorite novels.  When she saw who the caller is — she frowned a little, clearly not expecting a call from the person on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mrs. Tuan, how is it going?”

“Why the formality?  You know you can just call me Dorine, any time!”  She chuckles and the man on the other end chortles a little.

“You might be wondering why I had called you out of the blue, Dorine.”  Dorine just smiled at how easily the man on the other line had caught on her thinking.

“A little; I mean it’s been a while since I had seen you and your wife, as well as your son.”

“Did I disturb you?”

“Oh no, not really, it’s okay.  Do you have something to say?”  She asks and the man on the other line let out a sigh.

“Yeah… And it’s important… Do you have time to meet up today, Dorine?”  She frowns; how important this should be that they need to meet in person?

“Oh, okay.  Did something happen to the boys?”  She asks, worried, and the man on the other line immediately said no, confirming that it’s not about their sons at all.

“I promise it’s not about them, Dorine.  So, can you meet up with me today?  Or maybe I can just pay a visit?  But…”

“But what?”

“We need to make sure Raymond is not there.”

“Why?”  Dorine panics a little, what is it that this man wanted to talk to her about that Raymond should not know?

She doesn’t need to wait long to find out the answer though.  Once Junhyung had told her the reason why he wanted to meet up with her, she immediately advised the man to come over to her house, since no one is there apart from her and she will surely not reach out to her children to drive her and meet up somewhere with the younger man, not with the reason why Junhyung needed to talk.

 

~*~

 

“OH MY GOD!!”

“SHIT!  MY EYES!  MY INNOCENT EYES!”

Loud complaints, grunts, as well as the sound of something heavy dropping on the floor, startled you and Mark to _death._ Because, well, you two are practically _naked_ in the living room and apparently there are _people_ inside the house that you didn’t even notice entering.  Mark immediately glanced over your shoulder as soon as he heard the grunts and his eyes widened.

“FUCK!”  He doesn’t know what to do since you two are naked as fuck for his friends to see.  Before you can even turn your head to look at who had barged in to Mark’s house, not giving a thought that you are naked (which made Mark really confused) for those people to see — so he immediately pulls your head towards the crook of his neck to hide your face.

“FUCK.  YOU TWO, OUT OF THE HOUSE, RIGHT NOW!”  He exclaims, his finger pointing at the boys in front of him as he looks around to see if he can find _anything_ to cover your naked glory.  He sees your shirt next to him and quickly drapes it on your back; at least that should work for the mean time.

“Mark — I can put that on if you wan—“

“Don’t move until they’re gone.”  He whispers and continues to ramble at his friends and asking them why they’re not moving despite him telling them to do so.

“Are you throwing us out after thinking of your well-being and bringing you food?  I didn’t know you are this inconsiderate of us, Mark-hyung.”  Mark hissed and groaned loudly at the previously blonde (who’s now sporting a dark, almost black, hair) male whose gaze is fixed at Mark (though he would not deny that he had stared at the naked ass of the lady on his lap, but Mark doesn’t need to know that, right?), while the taller, lankier boy has his back turned against them and seemed to be more considerate than the other; sparing the couple in front of him from any more embarrassment.

“DAMN IT, Jackson!  For Christ’s sake, get out!  You know well enough why I’m sending the two of you out if it wasn’t that obvious!  You being butt hurt is not my priority right now.  I’ll come to you guys shortly after getting dressed!”

“Alright!  Oh my god.  Do you guys not have a bedroom or some—“

“I swear to God Jackson—“

“And we’re going out!  See you later hyung!”  The taller, lankier male dragged the other out of the living room; much to the older boy’s protest, and Mark only breathed out a huge sigh of relief after hearing the front door closed.   He pulls your face away from his neck and you look at him questioningly.

“Was that Jackson?  And there’s another guy?“

“Yeah, Gods I didn’t even know that they’ll just barge in here without texting me or something, I’m going to kill those two.”  He mutters as he heaves you off of his lap and grabs his tank top next to him, cleaning himself clumsily before pushing his boxers and pants up to his hips while you put on the shirt he handed you and picking up your soiled knickers from the floor.

“Do you want to shower a bit?  I’ll leave you in the room and bring some clothes out, I have baggy hoodies you can wear since your bra is still in the laundry—“  He tells you as he guides you up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Okay.”  You said as Mark opens the bedroom door before you two are stepping inside.  He goes to the closet to grab a hoodie and sweatpants for you to wear.  You just stared at him while he rummages through his belongings and you quickly reached for the towel on the rack next to the bed side table.

“I don’t think they’ve seen anything though, babe.”

“They haven’t seen your face but they’ve seen your… _FUCK._ I’ll surely kick their asses later.”  Mark finally faced you and his face is blushing as he walks towards you on the bed before sitting next to you, placing the garments on his side.

“You don’t need to do that, Mark.”  You stood up and grabbed the brown-haired male’s hand, intertwining your fingers with his.

“Just like what Jackson said, they’re just concerned about you.  I bet you haven’t communicated with them for a while.  They might be really worried about you.”  You looked up to him before cradling his jaw between your hands, making him look at you in the eyes.

“And stop being jealous.  They might have seen my back but they won’t get to see the rest, _ever._ ”  You pressed a light kiss on his lips _,_ “And these,”  You gestured to your body with a small wave of your hand in front of you before leaning against Mark’s ear. “Are only yours to see.”  You placed a slow lick against the shell of his ear and Mark groans loudly.

“I think Mark junior is ready now, baby girl.”  You squealed when Mark pulls you against his lap and kisses you fervidly, moving further up the bed to place you underneath him, his hips grinding against yours.

“What about Jackson and your other friend?”  You bite your lower lip when Mark pulls his boxers and pants down to reveal Mark junior, and, well, he’s not lying that his little companion down there is more than _ready_ for action.

“Don’t mind them.  I need you _now_.”  He kisses you ardently before grinding his erect cock against your wet center.

“Take me, then.”

~*~

 

Dorine paced back and forth in their living room.  Raymond will not be home until tomorrow because he is in LA for a business meeting, luckily, so he asked Martha’s husband to come in to her house instead.  Junhyung mentioned that he’ll be there in 30 minutes.

She was curious and anxious as to why Junhyung wanted to talk to her about you.  Moreover how did _he_ learn about you?  She hasn’t mentioned you to any one of them, it was a secret she has been hiding for _years,_ so how come Bambam’s father knew about it?

It will be impossible for Mark, the only person who knows about the truth, to just discuss this plainly with his friend’s father, she thinks that her son will not do that and she doesn’t see the need to.

However, it is possible that Mark had told Jackson and Bambam about it, then Bambam, since he is still young and might still be talking to his parents about _everything,_ might’ve disclosed it to Junhyung.

But still, why would Junhyung talk to her about you even after knowing what happened?  She cannot see any direct relationship between you and the Lee’s, not that she knows of.  Though, she did see a few similarities with how you look and how Martha and Bambam looks, especially now that she had seen you after a few years.

Dorine’s eyes widened, _could it be…_

But.

Dorine remembers that Martha’s daughter died back in their home country, her ashes are in their altar at the second floor.  She remembers having that talk with Martha when they were on vacation; but didn’t dive deep as to what really happened to her daughter and why she died.

Dorine’s train of thoughts were interrupted with the doorbell ringing; startling her a little before she paces to the front door, taking a quick look at the monitor to confirm that it was indeed Martha’s husband outside.  She opens the door to let him in, bowing at him and the younger man quickly returned the gesture, handing Dorine a paper bag of what she assumed to be supplements.

“Oh, thank you for these, you don’t really have to bother.”

“It’s okay, Dorine— it would be impolite to not give you anything after taking away your time for today.”  He bows once again and she smiles at him despite her hurdling emotions; before leading him to the living room and asking him to be comfortable.

“Do you want anything to drink?  Coffee?  Tea?”

“Some green tea would be nice, thank you.”  Junhyung smiles and Dorine nods before walking to the kitchen to make some tea.

“Have you had lunch yet, Junhyung?”  Dorine calls from the kitchen while she waits for the water to boil.

“Yes, I did.”  Junhyung answers and she immediately prepared the tea when the water boiled.  She goes back to the living room, handing him the steaming tea before sitting across him,

“So…”  Dorine starts; making the man look up from his drink.  “You said on our phone call that you wanted to talk about ______?”  She continues, making him nod at her through his drink.

“I was actually surprised, Junhyung-ah, I am not sure why you wanted to talk to me about her?  I am not related to her in any way…”  She lies— though she is positive that he will not buy it.  There is a reason why he came here to talk to her about you, and that is what she will find out.

“You may not be related to her…”  Junhyung drops the mug on the coffee table in front of him.  “But I do know what you did for her for the last 10 years.”

Dorine’s eyes went wide in shock.  _How did he know about that?_ Did her son tell everything to Bambam and Bambam had shared it with his Dad?  This is not making any sense to Dorine at all.

“H-how did you know?“

“I— I knew it because I was searching for someone… It was all by accident, Dorine, that I get to learn about it.”  Junhyung says and Dorine sighs.

Dorine still doesn’t understand as to why Junhyung needed to talk to her about it, but she kept silent, waiting for the younger man to continue.

“_____, is… actually… She is the one whom I was looking for…”  Junhyung says and Dorine gapes at him.

“Who is it that you were looking for in particular, Junhyung-ah?”

“I am looking for my wife’s daughter— the one whom we thought had died ten years ago back in Martha’s home country…”  He says and she gasps.

“B-but I thought that the girl died?  That was what Martha told me last time… Isn’t that true?”  She asks and the younger man bowed his head and presses his palms together.

“It’s not true, Dorine… And it’s all because of me.”

 

~*~

 

Mark lets out a sigh when he finds his friends sitting comfortably on the couch, wondering how long they’ve been there considering that the two of you had fucked twice more, once on the bed and one more time in the shower— which was unplanned, but he just can’t seem to stop touching you, so the supposedly quick shower turned out a little more steamy than planned.

“What?  It’s freezing outside!  We can’t stay there longer!  And don’t worry, we didn’t hear anything, you finally learned how to close your bedroom door after entering so that the sounds won’t come— fuck!  What is that for?”  Jackson growled in pain when Mark simply threw a throw pillow on his friend’s face, which made Bambam laugh, which earned a glare from Jackson.

“You’ve dyed your hair a dark brown?  After changing my hair color so that I don’t match with you?”  Mark raises an eyebrow at his friend who is still clutching the side of his face and now the other on top of his chest.

“I feel so offended, Mark.  I thought I’m your best friend, why don’t you want to appear as twinnies with me?”  Jackson responds in English; of course he would bring that up.

“I’ll change my hair color tomorrow, I’ll go back to red because I’m sure you don’t want to dye your hair like that because it doesn’t look good on you so I can finally _not_ be twinnies with you.”  Mark sticks his tongue out to Jackson who just curled into a ball and leaning his head against Bambam, who just pats the elder’s head.

“By the way, what brings you guys here?”  Mark asked them and Bambam answers since Jackson is still too offended to respond, but Mark is sure he will give in in no time.

“Well, Jackson-hyung told me that you called in sick for work yesterday so… we were just concerned about you.  Since I don’t have classes anymore and the office is closed on weekends, we decided to pay a visit… But we weren’t expecting to see _that_ scene though.”  Bambam rolls his eyes and Mark blushes.

“Was that _____—noona, Mark-hyung?”  Bambam asks again and Mark meets his gaze, the sides of his lips tugging up in a small smile.

“Yes, that is ______—“

“I knew it!  That was my sister-in-law!”  Jackson suddenly turned into a wild puppy with the mention of your name, pulling away from Bambam to sit next to Mark on the other side of the couch.

“How did you two get back together, what happened?  Where is she?  Can we meet her?  When is the wedd—“

“Jackson, relax, cut it.”  Mark pushes his friend away from him with a chuckle, and also to avoid more prying questions from the slightly shorter male.  “If you shut up, I’ll tell you everything.  I told her to rest for a while then come down for lunch, so we have time to talk about it, I guess?”

“Yessss!  Finally!”  Bambam claps with glee while Jackson is still squealing like a drugged puppy, which made Mark scratch his head in both annoyance and delight before telling his friends what happened.

~*~

 

“Yes, I’m here with him, we’re together now, Mari.”  You giggled against the pillow as you hear Marika’s equally loud giggle on the other line.  Mark told you to take a nap while he talks to his friends but you cannot seem to sleep, though you should be exhausted from the amount of sex you two did over the last day, but it only seemed to give you more energy — so you decided to call Marika to share the good news with him.

“I’m so happy for you, ______.  Finally you’ve known what had bothered Mark that day, and things are well with you two!  I’m genuinely so happy I might cry babe.”  Marika started sobbing and you cooed at her, saying multiple thank yous to your best friend who had been with you all throughout the rough, tough, as well as good times.

“Now you have no excuse to see Jackson, Mari.  I need you to send him a text message and set up a date or something after our call.”  Your friend just groaned on the other line and you are sure that she is rolling her eyes at you right now.

“Fine.”  She says and you insisted to share a screenshot of her text which she just agreed on, but then steering the conversation back to you and Mark.

“I’ll tell you more once I get home tonight, I’ll see if the boys are finished talking.”

“Okay, but, seriously, take your time, I don’t want to take you away from Mark.  You two clearly need to catch up on lots of stuff.”  She says playfully and you giggled.  “And yes, I’ll text Jackson and I’ll send you a screenshot.”  She says in an annoyed tone and you laughed, telling her good bye and she did the same, before the door has opened to reveal your handsome boyfriend.

“Oh, you’re awake, who were you speaking with?”  He says as he sits next to you on the bed.

“It was Marika.  Is lunch ready?”  You smiled at him with all teeth and he nods, giving you a quick peck before guiding you out of the room and towards the stairs.

~*~

 

Bambam may not be as excited as Jackson in seeing you, but he is definitely _interested._ He remembers what his tutor, Marika, had told him that you do look like him and his Mom, maybe because you are from the same home country, so he is excited to see how true that is.  Jackson also confirmed that yes, you and him (as well as his Mom) really did share a lot of similarities in your physical appearance, which made his interest and curiosity spike up even more.

He stood straight and tried to calm Jackson down when they heard footsteps nearing the dining table, you and Mark walking in hand in hand and side by side until you two are finally in front of them.  At the proximity, he gets to see what his tutor and his friends were fuzzing about.

_You really do look like him._

However, what made him gasp in complete shock is the realization that you actually looked like _someone_ that he had known, but will never forget.

Then it hit him like a freight truck.

Your name is _____, which is the same as his late sister’s name.

Wait, _no_ , this can’t be, she’s _dead_!  What is he thinking?  It could not be you, his sister is _dead_.  Maybe it’s just a crazy coincidence.

But his heart is telling him something else, it seems like his heart is telling him the exact opposite, that he knows you— that it’s really _you,_ no matter how impossible or crazy that sounds.

The way you’re looking at him in a way that mirrors how he looks at you only made him let out a word that he has been trying to hold back since he had finally laid his eyes on you.

“N-n-noona?”

 

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I haven't updated this though in Tumblr and AFF they were already posted weeks ago lol. My apologies!

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly take note that this fic is being cross-posted from my Tumblr and AFF accounts :)


End file.
